Little Wonders
by AlexisRose84
Summary: If she had said jump, he would have asked, How high? As long as he had known her, he had been in love with her. Now that Anna needs him to pose as her boyfriend/father of her child while on a holiday to visit her parents, he realizes he really would do absolutely anything for her. John/Anna with hints of Carson/Hughes and a splash of Mary Modern AU COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_**My muse is running at highest speed possible right now. I know that this makes 6 in progress stories for me and that is a lot. I am about to work on a new chapter for I'll Never Stop Loving You and also hope to update You Cry More today. My goal is to work on all stories this week with at least one chapter. Thank you for your patience and I do hope you'll like this new story as well! **_

_Summary: If she had said jump, he would have asked, How high? As long as he had known her, he had been in love with her. Now that Anna needs him to pose as her boyfriend/father of her child while on a holiday to visit her parents, he realizes he really would do absolutely anything for her. _

**Little Wonders **

Anna paced back and forth in front of her bed, chewing on the inside of her thumb. Her stomach was flipping and twisting under her skin. She paused her movements and closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves.

_Beep. Beep._

The timer on her phone made her jump. Her eyes popped open and she swallowed hard. After this moment, she would face the truth. A huge part of her wanted to turn away and leave her small flat. To ignore the very possible truth for a few more hours.

Dropping her hands to her sides, Anna slowly stepped back into her bathroom. She inhaled sharply, before glancing down at her countertop. Tears immediately filled her eyes and she could feel a crushing weight growing on top of her chest. Her hand grabbed the small stick on the counter and a sob left her lips.

_Positive. _

She allowed the stick to fall out of her hand and then covered her face with her hands. Her head shook.

"No," she murmured to herself. "No." She whimpered and headed back to her bedroom.

What was she going to do? She was an adult.

At 32, she had a decent job and could support a baby on her own. But….more tears came. A single mother at 32. Plenty of people did it.

Her hands landed on the taut skin of her stomach and she tried to imagine it expanding to accommodate a baby. A shuddering breath left her lips and she shook her head. How was she going to do this?

Her mind went to her parents. Her father was very traditional. He would be so disappointed. It would already be bad enough that she wasn't married, but the fact that there wasn't even a father would really be the nail in the coffin. Her mother would probably be more understanding, but even she would give her the look. The look that said she expected more of her daughter and that said this wasn't Anna. And she would be right. It wasn't Anna. But she couldn't tell them the truth, because that would only make them look at her in a worse way.

Anna bit down on her lower lip and crawled into her bed, thankful she had called in sick for work today. Because she knew there was no way she be able to function now.

Part of her wanted to call her friend, Mary. But she couldn't. Not right now. Mary just had a baby and Anna didn't need to burden her with her problems. She sighed.

What was she going to do?

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_The Next Day _

With as precise precision as possible, John placed the two cards on top of the large tower he had made. Whenever he was stressed with work, he found it was calming to build card towers. He had given up drinking several years ago and this had become his new and healthier coping mechanism.

_Ring. Ring. _

His hands shook and the entire tower fell.

"Dammit," John muttered under his breath.

Grumbling under his breath, John turned to find his phone. However, as soon as he saw who was calling, his face brightened. It was Anna. The two had been good friends for several years. And he cared for her, a lot. He never let that show, though. He was much older than her and knew she deserved to find someone closer to her age to love.

It had actually been several weeks since he had heard from Anna. He had texted and called her a few times within those weeks, but for the first time ever, she had ignored him. So he was glad to be hearing from her today.

"Hello?" He happily said into the phone.

"Hi. John?" Her voice was tight and John immediately worried.

"Anna? Is everything alright?"

"Um….." Anna's voice faded. "Can I ask you to do something with no questions asked?"

"Of course." Anna could ask him nearly anything and he would say yes.

"I just need you to drive me somewhere tomorrow and then bring me back home. Can…can you do that? I can't ask Mary. But if you can't, I can call a cab. I just…." John heard her voice catch in her throat.

"I can do that, Anna. You don't have to call a cab. Is…is there anything I can do for you?" John asked, worried about her. She sounded so scared, so broken.

"I….I said no questions," Anna reminded him.

"Okay. Just text me when you have a time and I'll pick you up tomorrow."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

He parked in front of her flat and began to get out of the car. But before he could, he already saw Anna rushing out her front door and toward his car. She looked different. Paler, almost sickly. It was cold out, but she only had on a thin jacket. John walked over to the passenger side of the car and opened the door to let her in.

"There's a blanket in the back seat," he told her. Anna nodded, but didn't say anything. As she sat in her seat, he could see her knees bouncing up and down anxiously. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but he had promised not to ask any questions.

Anna gave him the address to put into his phone and then she didn't speak another word to him. The entire ride there, John kept glancing over to her. Something was incredibly wrong and it killed him that he didn't know how to help.

When they pulled into the parking lot, he realized they were at an OBGYN's office. He glanced at Anna, who just unbuckled her belt and began to climb out of the car.

"I….I'll call you when I'm done," Anna stammered. John shook his head.

"No, I'll come in with you and wait in the waiting room," he said, not allowing Anna to argue. Anna's lips twisted and then she sighed.

"O….Okay."

John walked a few paces ahead of Anna. Every few steps, he would turn to face Anna and see that her steps had gotten slower. Her eyes were on the building and she looked absolutely terrified.

"Are you sure you…..?"

"No questions," was all Anna said, before hurrying her steps and passing John to go inside of the building.

The two sat in the waiting room and waited for Anna to be called back. John had a sneaking suspicion on why they were here, but he didn't say anything. He just kept glancing over at Anna to check on her.

When she was called back, John sat back in his chair. Now it was his turn to be anxious. He picked up a magazine and tried to flip through it. But his mind was with Anna. Anna was one of his best friends. And he loved her. How could he ever help her through this?

Only a few minutes later, Anna came rushing back into the waiting room. She had her arms wrapped around her chest protectively and was asking John to stand.

"We…we have….we have to go now," she urgently stated. Her eyes were darting back and forth in the lobby. John quickly got up and followed Anna back into the parking lot. He tried to go to open her door, but she had already climbed into the passenger side.

John stood by her door and let out a loud breath. He opened his mouth to speak, but decided not to say anything.

Getting back into the car, John drove Anna back home.

"Th…thank you," Anna said sincerely. Her eyes met John's and her lower lip began to tremble.

"Why don't you let me come inside with you," John offered. "I can make some tea."

He could tell that Anna was debating on how to answer. Thankfully, she nodded her head.

Inside, John went to her kitchen to start the tea. His eyes fell to Anna, who had crawled up on her sofa and turned on the television. Another sigh left his lips.

The teapot whistled and he quickly grabbed it from the stove to quiet it. Then he made both him and Anna some tea. He knew how she liked hers: one cube of sugar and a splash of milk.

Taking the cup to Anna, she gratefully placed the warm steaming cup into her hands. Then she took a long sip. John sat down next to her and place his cup on the table in front of him. He wasn't quite sure what to do next. Should he ask her how she was doing? Offer to make her lunch? Leave?

"I….I…." Anna's lips trembled. "I couldn't do it," Anna finally quietly said. She turned to meet John's glare. "I couldn't do it," she repeated. "Now…now what do I do?"

John felt lost. Even though he had an idea of what she was speaking about, he didn't know for sure. He just reached out and brushed his fingers against her flushed cheek.

"What do you want to do?" He carefully asked. Anna's head sharply shook. She moved forward and wrapped her arms around John's neck, pressing her head into his shoulder.

"I…I don't know. I….I don't know."

**To be continued...**

**Thank you so much for reading and please let me know if you'd like more! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, liked, followed! **_

**Chapter 2**

Anna had fallen into a fitful sleep against John's chest. After crying against his shoulder, Anna had returned her attention to the television, not saying another word about her situation. Instead, she had been quiet, with the exception of shuddering breaths leaving her lips every couple of minutes.

John had remained quiet, too. He didn't know what to say or do to help her. He didn't want to overstep. So he just sat there holding her, until she fell asleep. During that time, he had gotten a couple of work messages from Robert asking where he was and when he would be in at work today. He texted him back that he would be in tomorrow. Thankfully, Robert didn't seem too upset about him not showing up today. He told him the day before that he would be in late, but he hadn't been expecting to take the day. But he didn't mind. It was Anna and he would do almost anything for her.

She shifted against him and John glanced down to see her eyes fluttering open. A look of confusion covered her features. Then, immediately, she covered her face with her hands.

"Oh my god," she murmured. "I…." Dropping her hands from her face, she looked to John. "I'm so sorry. I know you have to get to work. I didn't mean…"

"It's fine. I took today off," John quickly told her.

"I haven't been sleeping well lately, so I guess I just fell asleep when I got comfortable," she said. She almost added and when she felt safe. Being with John always made her feel safe. It was something she couldn't explain. She liked John a lot. There had been a few times over the past few years where she tried to drop hints for him to ask her out, but he had never taken the bait. She worried that she was too young for him. It didn't matter now, not anymore. Not with the baby. A sigh left her lips.

"I'm glad you were able to get some sleep," John sincerely told her. "Would you like me to order us something for lunch?" He glanced over at the clock. It was three in the afternoon. "Or an early dinner?"

Anna shook her head. "No, thank you. I should probably let you go back home."

"Let me stay and keep you company," John offered. "Something is obviously upsetting you."

At John's words, Anna inhaled sharply and turned away from him. She pulled herself up on the couch and began to organize the few things on her coffee table. Her eyes remained off John and with shaky fingers she placed the different items in specific areas on the small table. She wasn't sure what to say to John. Her eyes closed sharply and she finally just decided to blurt it out.

"I'm pregnant," she said, slowly opening her eyes and turning to face John. John just kindly nodded and inched himself a little bit closer to her.

"And you were going to go for an abortion this morning?" John carefully asked. Anna bit down harshly on her lower lip and looked away.

"I….I was," Anna admitted, glancing down at her hands and picking at the edge of her nails. "I thought….." Her words faded. Then she swallowed hard, "But I couldn't do it. I…."

"Anna, who is the father?" John's words were gentle and there was no judgement within them and for that Anna was so incredibly grateful.

"I….." Anna sharply shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

"Anna….." John started, but he didn't know what to say. He couldn't demand information from her. All he could do was be here.

"It's stupid," Anna said, trying to force herself to laugh. "I'm an adult. I can raise a baby on my own. I'm being dramatic." But John was sure she wasn't, that there was much more to the story she wasn't telling him.

"You're not. Babies change things," John replied.

Anna sighed and stood up. "I thought I could do it, you know? If I just went to the doctor's office this morning and not think about it, that everything would be okay again. But that was ridiculous, because it's not that simple. And as I slept last night, all I saw was baby feet and little hands and could hear the soft, sweet cry." At that, Anna broke down. John quickly stood and pulled her into his arms.

"Shh, it'll be alright," he soothed. "You can do this, Anna. You have time to figure it all out."

Anna sniffled against his shirt and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her head deeper into his chest.

"I'm scared," she admitted.

"It's okay to be scared," John replied. "But you're strong and you'll make it through."

Anna pulled herself back and rubbed her hands over her cheeks to take away the tears.

"I've taken up too much of your day. You can go. I'll be alright," Anna said.

"Anna, I'm not going anywhere. You are my friend and you are having a rough time. Why don't we order some pizza and watch a movie?"

"Okay, that sounds nice."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

When the movie's credits were rolling, John was glad to see that Anna seemed more relaxed than earlier. She had begun to clean up their mess from dinner and appeared lighter on her feet. While John knew she still had a lot to work though, he was glad he could give her an evening where she didn't have to think about it for a while.

John knew Anna would be an amazing mother and once she figured out all the small details that everything would work out for her. He just wished she would tell him the truth about it all. She was definitely hiding something.

"Thank you for staying with me today. It was nice having someone who knew and who could just be here with me," Anna told him. "Please don't say anything to anyone yet, especially Mary."

"I won't," John promised.

"Mary will ask for too many details and I am not sure what my story is going to be."

"Story?" John asked, confused.

"I have to have some story about the baby's father. Mary won't let that drop. And my parents….." Anna let her words fade into the air and then shook her head. She gave John a smile and shrugged her shoulders, "It's fine. I….I'll figure it out. I have time before I start showing."

"Why do you have to lie? Can you not tell your parents the truth? I'm sure whatever it is, they'll understand. You're their daughter," John began. At that, Anna anxiously chuckled.

Her parents were good people, kind people. They had adopted her at four years old. At four, her biological parents had died in a car crash. They had been good friends with Charles and Elsie Carson. After their death, it was revealed in their paperwork that they had written in their wills for Anna to go to the Carsons if anything ever happened to them. And the Carsons had raised her as their own. They never had any other children.

But telling them the truth was not an option. She couldn't have them look at her like that. No, she needed to come up with something different.

"No," Anna finally said, shaking her head. "I can't. We have our holiday in two weeks. I….I won't have to tell them then. Of course, my mum is observant. She may figure out that I am hiding something. But….I'll cover it up. I do wish that I had a boyfriend so that when they find out I'm pregnant, I can say he's the father. But I don't. I guess I'll have to make one up."

"I'll do it," John said, before really thinking what that would mean. Anna met his eyes and shook her head.

"What? No. You're joking right?" This was it. The moment John could back out of the ridiculous situation he asked to put himself into. But he couldn't do it. In that moment, he knew he would do anything for Anna if it would make her life even the tiniest bit easier.

"No, I'm not joking. I could come on the holiday with you so your parents could meet me. Then a few weeks after the trip, you could tell them we broke up and that you're having a baby. You could say I'm a deadbeat that doesn't want anything with the baby, so they'll focus their disappointment on me," John began.

"But John, that's too much to ask of you. I don't want my parents to hate you," Anna stated. "You're my best friend."

"And we'll still be friends. How often do you see your parents?"

"A few times during the year. And I always go to visit them."

"Exactly," John answered. "And maybe one day you'll feel you can tell them the truth, but until then I'll happily cover for you. Let me be your pretend boyfriend and your baby's father."

Anna inhaled sharply and began to chew on her lower lip. "Are you sure about this?"

"I am," John stated resolutely.

"Okay."

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next chapter is the start of the holiday and John meeting Anna's parents. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you all for the reviews, likes, follows! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 3**

Anna sat back and rested her back against the bathroom wall. The nausea and vomiting had started a few days ago, making the pregnancy seem more real. Anna grabbed some tissue and wiped her mouth, before sighing. It was going to be that much harder to hide while they were on their holiday. Her father might not notice, but her mother definitely would.

For as long as Anna could remember, they had gone to Porthcurno Beach for a week long holiday. She knew it was all her mother's idea. Her father's idea of a good vacation would be traveling to museums and staying in the city. Anna had always loved these holidays. It was a time to relax, with no strict timeline. But now, she dreaded it. She didn't feel like sitting at the beach or any of that. Her nausea had already begun to take hold over her and she felt awful most hours of the day.

Two days ago, Anna had gone to her first doctor's appointment to confirm her pregnancy. As she expected, the test came back positive and they do an ultrasound that showed she was nearly ten weeks along. The baby had been there, moving around and with a strong heartbeat. It had made everything that much more real.

Anna was debating on using Sybil as her OBGYN. Sybil Branson, was her friend, Mary's, sister. She was a brilliant doctor and Anna knew she would be lucky to have her as her OBGYN. But she wasn't ready to tell anyone else about her pregnancy yet.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out to see John had texted her.

_I'm on my way to pick you up. Long drive ahead. Need me to grab you anything on the way? _

_ I'm ready. No. Thank you_, Anna replied. She gathered her hair into a ponytail and went to grab her bags from her room.

This was it. There was no turning back now. Anna had debated stepping out of the trip, but then her parents would only worry more. They would probably cancel it and come and stay with her if she was so sick she couldn't come. Several times, Anna had given John a chance to back out. But every time he said no.

A knock came at the door and Anna opened it to find John on the other side. His entire face fell when he saw Anna's ashen face.

"I know; I look awful," Anna told him.

"No, no," John quickly covered up. "But are you sure you are up for this drive?"

"I don't really have much of a choice," Anna replied, but then forced a smile. John took her bags from her and went to put them into the car.

When Anna had called her parents to tell them John would be coming along, her mother had been thrilled. Though they had never met John, they had heard about him. Elsie was always rooting for the two of them to get together. But Charles, well, he wasn't as thrilled. It wasn't the first time Anna would be bringing someone along on this trip, but it was the first time it was someone they hadn't met.

"We…we might have to tell them I'm pregnant while we're there," Anna informed John, biting down on her lower lip. "I….I…maybe I can get away with saying I have a stomach bug." John glanced over at Anna and nodded his head.

"Whatever you think is best, Anna."

"Are you sure you want to do this? You can still turn back," Anna told him.

"I am. How long will we say we've been dating again?"

"At least a few months, but we just got serious in the past month," Anna added. "Mum knows I have been on a dating app and went on dates in the past few months."

John's jaw clinched slightly. He remembered that now. Anna had been on one of those swipe right apps and had gone on a myriad of dates. He assumed one of those men were the father of Anna's baby. Of those dates, he had only met one and the guy had given him such a bad vibe. He really prayed that guy wasn't the father.

"Why don't you try to sleep?" John offered. Just looking at Anna, he could tell she hadn't been sleeping much and that she didn't feel well.

"I'll try," Anna answered. "But before we get to the condo, we should discuss all the small details."

"Small details?"

"My mum will want to know when we officially started dating, why we decided to make it official, and so forth."

"Ah, yes. Well rest now and we'll discuss that after we grab lunch."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

When they finally arrived at the condo, Anna could feel her stomach tightening. It felt like those times when she was a teenager who had done something behind her parents' back and feared them finding out, but ten times worse. She tried to remind herself that she was an adult. But that didn't matter. They were her parents and she never wanted to disappoint them.

John came around to open her door and at that exact moment, her parents walked out to greet them.

"Anna!" Elsie called, rushing to her daughter and pulling her into a hug. Charles was a step behind her and gave Anna a tight hug next. Then they both turned to John.

"Mum, Dad, this is John. John this is my mum, Elsie, and this is my dad, Charles," Anna explained. Elsie quickly brought her arms around John and gave him a hug.

"So nice to finally meet you, John. We have heard so much about you," Elsie excitedly told him. She pulled back and Charles just stood and glanced at John.

"You look much older than Anna," he said, his eyes narrowing.

"I am," John uncomfortably replied. He stuck his hand out for Charles, but he didn't take his hand. "Hello, Charles."

"That'll be Mr. and Mrs. Carson to you," Charles gruffly stated.

"Ah, no, call me Elsie," Elsie said, dismissing her husband's words. Then she placed her hands on Charles' upper arms and chuckled. "Please forgive my Charlie, he has always been overprotective of our Anna."

Charles' cheeks reddened and he glanced down at Elsie.

"It's not a problem. He's her father. He should be," John answered.

"Can we go inside now?" Anna asked, hoping to get past this awkwardness. All she could think about was how much more awkward it would become when they found out she was pregnant. Hopefully, she could keep it under wraps this whole week.

As they stepped inside of the condo, Anna felt such a familiar feeling all over her. It was her home away from home. They always stayed in the same condo every year.

Anna closed her eyes, as a flash of nausea covered her, and prayed that it would disappear quickly.

"Anna, love? Are you okay? You look peaky."

"I…I think I might be coming down with something," Anna said with a shake of her head. She forced a smile. "I'll be fine." John walked up behind her and placed his hand on her lower back. Anna immediately melted back against him and thought how it felt so right.

Charles cleared his throat and John dropped his hand from Anna's back. Well, Anna thought, at least her father already wasn't a fan of John. Perhaps that would make everything more believable when she told him that John left her and the baby in a few weeks. Of course, her father never liked anyone she dated.

"John, you'll be staying down here," Charles quickly informed him. "It'll be next to our bedroom. Anna's room is down the other hallway."

John was actually grateful for the separate rooms. It would be hard to hide the fact they weren't actually dating if they had to share a one bed bedroom.

"Oh, Charlie, honestly. They are adults. They can both stay in the same room."

"No!"  
"No, it's alright," John said at the same time Anna screamed her no.

"We….we will be okay in different rooms, Mum, but thanks," Anna added. "I…I think I'll go have a lie down before our traditional family meal down by the beach."

Glad she had avoided any more questioned, Anna made her way down to her bedroom. She hoped she hadn't thrown John into the lions' den with her parents. Maybe he was going to go and hide in his room as well.

Once she was safely in her room, she was able to go into her bathroom. She had made it just in time to empty her lunch from earlier. Anna had no idea how she would make it through dinner tonight.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"When did the two of you start dating?" Elsie innocently asked them both, right after they sat down at the table at the restaurant. Even though they had planned for this, Anna's cheeks blanched slightly.

"Um….a few months ago," Anna answered. She grabbed her glass of water and took a small sip. The smells of the restaurant were already getting to her and it wouldn't be long before there would be food at their own table.

"But we only became official a month ago," John quickly added.

"Ah yes," Elsie said. "I'm so glad you are done with that swiping app. You never seemed happy after any of those dates, except after that one with that one guy….um, what's his name….?"

John could see Anna shifting uncomfortably in her chair.

"Mum, it doesn't matter. John and I are dating now."

"Charles, do you remember who I am talking about? Remember Anna? You called us up, said he taught you a fun card game? That you laughed so much you got a headache?"

"Allen?" Charles tried.

"No…no, not Allen, but that does sound close….maybe it was…."

"Alex, his name was Alex, Mum. And no, we only went on one more date and I decided he wasn't the one. John is, alright?!" Anna sharply snipped.

Elsie's lips fell into a straight line and Anna could tell she had hurt her feelings. Elsie sighed, but thankfully the waiter came up to take their orders.

As the waiter was taking orders, John watched Anna carefully. Between her outburst at her mother and the look on her face, John was pretty sure that Alex was the father of the baby.

The rest of the dinner was uncomfortable. Elsie was upset with Anna and Anna was too stuck within her own thoughts to try to apologize. So neither of them talked, leaving John to try to start some small talk with Charles, which went about as well as one would think.

Finally at the end of dinner, Anna met her mother's eyes and gave her a small smile.

"I….I'm sorry, Mum. I didn't mean to snap at you. I…It just wasn't a good date," Anna explained. Elsie's face softened and she reached over to take Anna's hand.

"You still look sickly, love. I think you should go to bed early tonight."

"Yes," Anna agreed. "I should."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

That night, Anna couldn't sleep. She rolled out of bed and made her way to the back porch that faced the beach. When she stepped outside, she saw that John was already out there watching the waves beneath the moonlight.

"Sorry," Anna said. "I didn't mean to interrupt your time."

"Nothing to apologize for. I don't own the porch. There is plenty of space for the both of us." Anna nodded. She walked to the edge of the railing and rested her elbows against the wood.

"Six more days. I've been so sick. I don't know how to hide it for that many more days. My mum keeps pointing out how badly I look. She's going to know."

"Anna," John slowly began, "Is Alex….is he the father?"

"I….can we not talk about that, please?" Anna asked. "It…it doesn't matter."

"But it does, Anna. Did he…..?"

Anna didn't let him finish his question, "Look," she started, pulling a small picture out of her pocket. "I meant to show you on the ride here."

She handed him a small black and white ultrasound, while pointing to the small baby. "There's the baby. It's really real. I…holding the picture helps to calm my nerves, ground me."

"It's beautiful, Anna. You're going to be a good Mum," he said. Anna anxiously took the photo back from John and placed it back into her small pocket.

"Can you do me a favor? Another favor, that is?" Anna asked John. He nodded. "Please don't ask me about the father or anything. I…I don't want to talk about it and at the end of the day, it doesn't matter. I'm pregnant and I have a baby to raise, on my own. That's all that the focus needs to be on. Okay?"

John clinched his jaw, but nodded again.

"Plus, you need to put all your energy on the next several days. My mum loves you, but my dad….well, he's going to be tough. We've only made it through one dinner so far. Tomorrow is our first full day."

"I'm not worried about it. I'll be fine." At that, Anna chuckled.

"Oh, how very sure of yourself you are there, Mr. Bates." John couldn't help but smile at her words and the lightness that was now on her face.

"I am."

"Well, good luck. I'm going to try to sleep. Good night."

"Good night, Anna."

**_To be continued..._**


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you! Enjoy! _

**Chapter 4 **

For the first time in weeks, Anna had actually slept well. She had woken up feeling renewed. Turning onto her back, she lifted her arms and yawned. Through her door, she could hear her parents making breakfast in the kitchen. The smell of eggs wafted into the room and Anna immediately felt nauseous. How was she going to make it through six mornings with that smell?

Sitting herself up, Anna grabbed her bag off the floor and searched for the nausea pops she had bought out of desperation at the maternity store the other day. She popped one into her mouth and prayed it would quell the sickness some. But soon, she would have to leave her bed room and join them for breakfast.

With a sigh, Anna climbed out of her bed and decided to go ahead and put her bathing suit on. It would be odd if she didn't. They had always worn mainly their suits during this week, heading to the beach soon after breakfast and not returning until sometime after lunch or before dinner.

Anna stepped out of her pants and pulled her shirt up and over her head. She only had two suits. She had been planning on buying some new ones, but with everything, she never got to it. She placed the top of one on and then shimmed the bottoms on. Her eyes were quickly drawn to her belly. It was there. It was small, but it was there. A bump.

Lightly, her fingers brushed over it and she just knew her mother would notice. Her usually taut stomach now had a slight bump. She knew she couldn't keep this secret from her parents much longer, but she had been hoping to wait until after their holiday when she could tell them over the phone and not face to face.

Glancing at the bump once more, she tried to focus just on it. It was her baby. She widened her hand over the bump and closed her eyes.

"Hi little one," she murmured. "I'm your mum. It's just going to be you and me, but I think we'll be alright."

"Anna! Time for breakfast!" Her father's voice bellowed down the hallway.

"Coming!" She yelled back. She grabbed her large cover up from her bag and threw it over her head. At least for now, she could cover the small bump up and she prayed her parents wouldn't notice it.

When she walked into the main area, she found that John was already awake and was sitting on the couch reading a newspaper. He looked as though he fit in with their family, as he sat there with his cup of coffee next to him and deep within his reading. Upon Anna entering the room, he glanced up from his paper and gave her a smile.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked her.

"I did, actually," she answered with a smile. "You?"

"Yes," he replied. "And you look well rested." John folded up the paper and placed it on the coffee table in front of him. Then he stood and walked with Anna to the small kitchen table, where Elsie had begun setting out their breakfast foods.

"Mum, Dad, this all looks so good," Anna lied through her teeth, as her belly did flips at the accosting smells. She placed the smallest amount of eggs she could get away with on her plate and then grabbed one pancake, leaving the rest of the fruit and meats alone. The only thing she was sure she could get down was a few bites of the plain pancake right now.

"Thank you for making breakfast, Mr. and Mrs. Carson," John sincerely said to the both of them. "You'll have to let me take you out to dinner tonight as a thank you."

"Oh no, that's not necessary. We always like to make a nice big breakfast when we're on vacation. Lunch will just be some sandwiches and dinner is usually something light as well," Elsie explained. John and Elsie continued to make small talk, while Charles just glanced up every few minutes at John. Anna wasn't sure what was all being said, because she was just trying to make it through breakfast without throwing up.

"Anna, you need some protein," Charles finally spoke, taking a few slices of bacon and setting it on her plate.

"Dad, honestly, I….I'm not that hungry," she got out. She took the smallest bite of bacon in an attempt to appease her father.

"Anna, is everything alright? You usually have a full plate at breakfast time, dear," Elsie asked, expressing her concern. Anna gave her mother a tight smile and a nod.

"Yes, Mum. I…I am just getting over that bug, is all. But I'm feeling much better."

"Alright, if you say so," Elsie said, though not sounding convinced. John and Anna met eyes. This cover up wasn't going to be easy.

After breakfast, John offered to clean up. Generally, it was Anna's task since her parents had made breakfast. But John could tell the smells were getting to Anna, so he said he would do it on his own. Anna gave him a grateful smile, before escaping outside to the back porch for some fresh air.

She was surprised to find her father sitting on the porch drinking his morning coffee.

"Anna," he said, pleased to see her.

"Sorry, Dad. I just wanted to see the view."

"It's beautiful," Charles agreed. His eyes narrowed then and he sighed. "I do wish you would tell us what you're hiding, Anna."

At that, Anna's body froze. She shook her head and could feel tears building up behind her eyes. The last thing she wanted to do was lie to her parents and to disappoint them, but that's exactly what she was going to do.

"I'm not hiding anything," Anna finally answered a moment later, turning to face him and give him a smile.

"Anna, your mother and I love you. You know you can tell us anything?"

"I know," Anna lightly stated, trying to hide the shakiness of her voice. "Is this just because you don't like John?" Anna attempted to turn the conversation to something else. Charles mumbled gruffly under his breath and cleared his throat.

"I don't dislike your boyfriend, Anna. He seems nice, just older than you. How much older than you is he?"

"Fourteen years," Anna simply answered. Charles made a face, but didn't say another word about it. Anna thought about talking John up, because he was the most wonderful guy. He was a guy who would take a holiday to help you cover up the truth about the baby you were carrying. But the plan was for John to be the bad guy at the end of this and so, Anna just kept her lips tight together and turned back to enjoy the view.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

When they reached the beach an hour later, she could feel her nerves building in her stomach. They would know. As soon as she took off her top, they were going to be able to tell that she was pregnant. She just knew it.

But they didn't notice. At least, if they did, they didn't make any type of expression on their faces when her cover up came off. After a while being outside, Anna's nerves began to calm down.

"Would you mind putting some cream on my back?" Anna asked John. "I burn so easily." John happily took the bottle from her hands and squirted it into his hand. He warmed it up between his hands and then applied it to Anna's back. His hands were strong and sturdy. She melted some against his touch and let out the smallest of moans when they caressed against her shoulders. When his hands left her back, Anna felt disappointed it was over already.

"I should do you now," Anna offered. "You don't want to burn, especially on the first day." John nodded and allowed Anna to cover his back in the cream.

"Should I go and get us some drinks?" Elsie offered. Anna knew her mother was thinking of alcoholic beverages, but Anna wasn't sure how she would say no. Thankfully, John took the lead in that one.

"I don't drink, but I would like a water."

"Yes," Anna agreed. "Since John doesn't drink, I won't either. Water sounds good to me as well."

The day went well. Elsie and Charles headed back to the condo around lunchtime, leaving Anna and John by the water.

"I'm hungry," Anna said, turning over to her side to see John in the middle of a book. She had fallen asleep under the umbrella and had just woken up. John looked up from the pages of his story and gave her a small smile.

"Well, hello there sleepy head." At his words, Anna blushed.

"How long was I asleep? And did I snore?"

"Not too loudly," John teased. "And about an hour. We could find a place to eat lunch or head back to the condo."

"Find some place. Staying away from my parents is probably best. My dad told me he knows I'm hiding something from them," Anna admitted.

"Why don't you just tell them the truth, Anna? I don't understand why this has to be a big secret?"

"I thought you were here to help me," Anna snapped, anger hitting her faster than she could control.

"I am, Anna," John calmly replied. "I just…."

"You wouldn't understand, okay? So just leave it!" Anna jumped up from her chair and began to gather all of her things to place in the bag.

"I thought we were going to get something for lunch," John stated.

"I'm going back to the condo to take a shower and read a book," Anna hastily replied.

"Anna…."

"Just leave me alone!" Anna threw her bag over her shoulder and made her way back toward the condo. John sat back and sighed. He debated following her, but decided against it. He didn't want to make a scene in front of her parents if Anna ended up mad he followed her to the condo. So he determined it would be best to wait a while before returning. Sinking back into his chair, he felt a looming darkness about the situation based on Anna's quickness to anger. Things were likely as bad as he thought at that thought alone broke his heart.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

John waited an hour to head back to the condo. Entering through the backdoor, he saw the Carsons playing a card game with one another, but Anna was nowhere to be found.

"Oh John, good. Anna said she wasn't feeling well, again. She showered and then went to bed. I started her some tea, would you mind taking it to her?"

"Sure," John answered. Although, he wasn't sure Anna wanted to see him. He walked over to the teapot and made Anna's tea for her.

Then he walked down the small hallway to her bedroom. Using his knuckles, he knocked on her door.

"Come in," Anna replied. John slowly turned the knob and poked his head in and lifted up the cup like a white flag.

"I brought you tea," he told her. Anna put down her book and motioned for him to come on in.

"Thank you. I….I'm sorry for how I reacted earlier. That wasn't fair to you. You have done all of this for me and then I treated you like that," Anna said, glancing down at her nails.

"It's fine," John replied.

"It is not," Anna countered, meeting his eyes. "It's not, at all. I just…I'm finding it hard to control my emotions. It's probably the pregnancy hormones," Anna joked.

"Probably," John agreed, although they both knew there was more to it than that. "Did you ever eat?"

"Yes, Mum kept bringing me food. I think she was hoping I was going to tell her my secret. She was sorely disappointed that I didn't."

"Would you like to go out, just us tonight? Have a nice dinner? Talk?" Anna licked her lower lip and nodded.

"Yes, I'd like that."

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thank you all! I hope you continue to enjoy the story! _**

**Chapter 5 **

John had found a restaurant that had private seating right outside where they could watch as the waves crashed against the sand and settled back into the ocean. It was soothing. Anna found herself watching the waves over and over again for several minutes at a time. It was the only sound that filled the air. It was nice, peaceful.

"This is so lovely, John. I have never been here before," Anna told him, giving him her attention again. John gave a soft smile, before nodding.

"I believe it's a newer establishment. I found it online. I thought being able to eat outside might keep you from getting too nauseous."

"That's very kind of you to consider. It does help. The sounds of the waves help too. I like it here. I've actually been able to sleep. I'll be sad when we have to leave at the end of the week," Anna confessed.

"Me too," John agreed. Anna bit down on the edge of her lower lip and thought how this felt like a proper date. Even though she knew that it wasn't. It was just two friends eating out and getting away from the secrets at the condo.

Upon coming on this night out, John had made a promise to himself not to bring up how the baby came to be or who the father of the baby was. He knew that Anna needed to trust he wouldn't push her, but he did hope she would feel comfortable enough with him to share the truth with him soon.

"I….I do want to thank you for coming. We've made it one solid day. Four more to go and then a breakfast Saturday morning before we head back."

"I'm glad I came. I had been needing a holiday. I can't recall the last time I went on one," John honestly told her.

"You don't? When is the last one you can remember?"

"When I was at the university, I believe," John answered. "Some friends and I went to a beach to drink and shag women."

"University? That was ages ago! Do you never give yourself a break?"

"Robert insists I take days off now and then, but I usually spend them at the park with a good book," John answered. "I have just never had a good reason for a holiday."

"There's always a good reason. To see new things, spend time with people you care about, take a break," Anna listed off. "You should force yourself to go on one holiday a year. A real one."

"Who would I go with?" John countered. Anna's shoulders shrugged, but a playful smile was on her lips.

"I don't know. Robert? Another buddy of yours? A future girlfriend? The baby and me," she added with a giggle.

"Well, who could say no to that?" John replied, his lips curling up into a smile to match Anna's.

"We've always done this holiday. We've done it every single year since they adopted me. They were close to my parents and before they passed, we would all come here together actually. My parents, my biological parents, loved the beach. I think my mum and dad bring me here to honor them. Well, and because Mum and I love it here. Dad has tried to get us to change it up by going to the city every few years," Anna added with a chuckle.

"Do you remember your parents?" Anna nodded.

"I do. Not clearly, but I have some vivid memories of them. Mum and Dad have always tried to respect their place. It's why they didn't change my last name. When I was younger, I didn't understand why I was a Smith and they were Carsons, but now I am thankful for it."

"It's good you have fond memories and the Carsons seem like good people."

"They are; they're the best. I love them, very much," Anna sincerely stated. "They like you," Anna said, meeting John's eyes. "Which is a shame, because soon they'll hate you," Anna added, her face falling and a sigh passing through her lips.

"I was thinking…" John started, "What if they didn't have to hate me?"

"What….?" Anna breathed, "What do you mean by that?"

"We're good friends and maybe I could help you raise your little one, be a father type figure to it. Nothing official, of course, but I…." John paused, not sure how to explain what he meant.

"John, that's an awful lot to ask of you. What if you get married some day and have children of your own? You don't want to be locked down by a child that isn't even your own," Anna countered. "No, I think we should just keep things the way they are. We don't have to make you the bad guy, if you don't want to be. But I can't…" Anna let out a shuddering breath. "You can't play the father. Not only isn't it not fair to you; it isn't to the baby either. If you had more children and decided…..no, it just….."

"You're right," John said, reaching his hand across the table and taking Anna's into his own. Even though he knew he would never abandon Anna's child, it wasn't a role he could just step into without her permission and blessing. So he knew to drop it.

"Thank you," Anna murmured. Then she decided to change the subject, "What are you planning on getting to eat?"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Despite their awkward dinner the night before, they went on another the next day. And then they did it again the day after that. Afterwards, the two would always walk back to the condo with ice cream cones in their hands and talk about their pasts and their hopes for their futures.

"Same time, same place tomorrow?" John asked Anna, as the two stood right in front of the door to the condo.

"No," Anna replied. "Tomorrow night is game night. Dad gets really into it and Mum starts making up her own rules, so you should spend your day tomorrow prepping," Anna teased.

"Game night?"

"Yes, it's tradition," Anna added. John slowly reached out to touch her sun kissed cheek. Anna's breath hitched in her throat, but then his fingers ran up to tuck a small strand hair behind her ear.

"I was just trying…." John stuttered, as their eyes were locked on one another. Movement from the window caught John's attention and his eyes moved to see what it could be. Immediately, he chuckled. "Your dad is spying on us."

Anna turned to see John was right. Two blinds were being held apart by Charles' fingers and his eyes were starring right at them. As soon as he saw they had noticed him, his fingers dropped the blinds closed again.

Surprising John, Anna placed her hands on his shoulder and perched herself up onto her toes. Then she pressed her face forward and caught his lips within her own. It caught John off-guard, but only momentarily. His hands came up to her back and he melted against her lips.

The kiss was over nearly as soon as it began and soon, Anna was back on her feet and smiling up at John.

"Might as well give him a show," she teased. She then turned and went inside, leaving John reeling. His fingers ran over his lips and he thought about how long he had been wanting to do that.

A sigh left his lips, as he realized she would never be his. Then he followed her inside.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Anna awoke breathless. She sat up and quickly glanced around the room. She was at the condo. She was safe. It was just a dream; it was only a dream. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head into the crook of her knees. It was the first time she had that nightmare since she had come on this vacation. Here with her parents, with John, she felt safe. But still, somehow, he had slithered her way back to haunt her.

She released her knees and brought her hand up to rest on her belly. With a fierceness she didn't know she had within her, she felt the need to protect the small life within her. It was part of the reason why she needed to lie. The baby was hers and hers alone. She would not, _not_ _ever_, share it with the man who made her pregnant.

Her thoughts went back to the days before when John offered to help raise her child. It was nice, kind offer, but she couldn't take it. John still had time to find love, have children of his own. He might think he would stick around, but it wasn't a promise he could truly make. If he had his own child, what would keep him from leaving hers?

Anna placed her hand on top of her lips and thought about the brief kiss she had shared with John the evening before. She hoped he wasn't upset with her for it. While she had done it to prove to her father they were dating, there had also been a large part of her who had always wanted to do it so she took her chance.

A sudden urge of nausea hit her and she jumped out of bed, rushing to the bathroom to vomit. It took several minutes to empty her stomach and the force made tears shine in her eyes. As she finished, she fell back against the wall and pressed her hand into her forehead.

While she had had fun on this trip, there had been an uneasiness between her and her mother. Her father had dropped asking her about what was wrong and just focused on them having fun. But Elsie, she wouldn't let it go. Every chance she had, she asked Anna if she was alright. Anna had found herself avoiding her mother as often as possible and had barely spent any time with her because of it. She hated she was treating her like that. But she wasn't ready for them to know, for them to be disappointed in her, just yet.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

The sound on the door made Anna quickly scramble off the floor and turn on the sink to splash water over her face.

"Anna?" It was Elsie's voice. "Are you alright? I thought I heard you getting sick."

Anna's body froze. Meeting her own eyes in the mirror, she could see her cheeks were flushed. Swallowing hard, she turned and walked to her bedroom door. Opening it, she gave her mother a weak smile.

"I was coughing, Mum. I think I swallowed my water down the wrong pipe," Anna lied. Elsie's eyes narrowed slightly and her lips twisted, as she reached her hand out and placed it on Anna's cheek.

"Perhaps, we should see about you going to a doctor."

"No!" Anna nearly yelled, before calming herself and saying a much gentler, "No, Mum. I'm feeling fine. I told you. I just swallowed water wrong."

A sigh passed through Elsie lips and she frowned. "I wish you felt you could trust me, Anna." And before Anna could reply, Elsie had already turned on her heels and headed down the hallway.

Tears welled up in Anna's eyes and she covered her face with her hands, turning so she couldn't be seen if her mother turned back around. She was hurting her mother, her confident. Her need to keep everything locked up inside of herself was beginning to weigh heavily on herself.

She fell into the bed and began to cry.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Elsie decided not to go to the beach that day and Charles decided to stay behind with her. She stayed at the condo under the guise that she was setting up for their game night that evening, but Anna knew it was because she had hurt her.

Anna didn't know why she couldn't just tell her mother the truth, at least part of it. At this point, it would make everything easier, maybe. But she couldn't. There was a fear deep within herself and she needed to protect the secret at all cost.

As she and John sat on the beach in their beach chairs, Anna found herself lost within her thoughts. John sat next to her reading a book, but he kept peering over the pages to glance at Anna with worry.

A scream came across the beach and Anna's entire body went ridged and she covered her ears with her hands, panic beginning to course through her body. John immediately noticed. He jumped up from his seat and rushed to her side, wrapping his arms protectively over her small frame.

"No!" Anna screamed, pushing him away. Her eyes jerked open and her lips parted, as her eyes jerked back and forth. "I….I'm sorry, John. I….I didn't mean." Carefully, John reached out his hand and rested hit on her chin.

"It's okay," he murmured. But at that, Anna broke.

"It's not. It's not," she fell against his chest and began to sob. John just held her close, allowing her to cry. Moments later, she finally sat up and pressed her fist against her mouth, glancing down at the ground.

"I don't know what to do anymore, John. I….I thought I could handle it all, but I can't. My mum is so upset with me and I just can't….." her breath hitched in her throat.

"Just take some breaths. Don't think about….."

But Anna shook her head and kept her eyes on the sand below before finally admitting to John, "It is Alex," she said just above a whisper. "He….he is the father."

"Anna…"

"He….after our second date, he walked me to my front door and I thought we were saying good-bye, but then he….he….he…." Anna's eyes moved to John's and he could see the complete terror within them.

"Shh," he soothed, feeling his heart sink into his stomach. All his fears had come true. "I know. You don't have to say it."

"I was so stupid," Anna cried. "I should have known he….If I had fought harder….if I hadn't let him walk me to my door….if…."

"Shh, nonsense. None of this is your fault," John stated strongly. "That man….he is to blame." Anna's lower lip began to tremble. "Have you…have you thought about going to the police?" At that, Anna's eyes jerked up and she sharply shook her head

"No! No one can know, John. No one," she said intensely.

"He can't just get away with it, Anna. He deserves…."

"He's already gotten away with it. I won't risk my child's future. They won't believe me anyway. It's a he said, she said case. But he'll know there is a baby and he can ask for custody. I won't let him do that. So no one can know he's the father. Do you understand, John?"

John's jaw tightened, but he nodded. "I'm sure your parents….."

"No, they can't know. The way they'll look at me," she whimpered. Her eyes met his again and his heart broke.

"Alright," he promised her. "I won't tell a soul. No one will know who this baby's father really is."

Anna wiped the tears off her face and gave him a small, grateful smile. "Thank you."

**_To be continued... _**

**_The truth is out, to John. Next update is game night. We'll see how that goes soon enough. :) Thank you so very much for reading! _**


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter uses some dialogue from the show. That definitely does not belong to me. ;) Enjoy! _

**Chapter 6**

It was time for game night and tensions were high between Anna and Elsie. Elsie avoided eye contact with Anna, which let Anna know she was still hurt that Anna was keeping something from her. As Charles set out their first game, Anna shifted uneasily on the small couch next to John. Tonight was going to be a long one.

"Monopoly?" John incredulously asked.

"Yeah," Anna told him, a small smile forming on her lips. "We play whatever games have been left over the course of the year by other guests. This game has been here for five…."

"Six," Charles interrupted.

"Right, six years now," she continued. "It gets hairy. Watch out," she playfully warned, before lightly pushing against his arm.

The touch sent a slight shiver down John's spine and he wanted to reach out to touch her back. Had her parents not been sitting right across from them both, he may have found the courage to do so. However, he didn't. He just moved forward to grab one of the silver playing pieces.

"I'm the hat," Charles stated, holding out his hand for John to give him the piece back. John almost chuckled, asking him if he was joking. But when he looked up and saw the seriousness in his features, John just handed it over.

"I'm the dog and Mum's the car," Anna filled in. "You can choose any of the other pieces left."

John looked over the last few pieces carefully, as if he would be playing this same game for years with them and he would always have the same piece. He choose the rider and the horse.

"Good choice," Anna replied, before bumping her shoulder against him. Her playfulness made him wonder if she was putting a show on for her parents. As she sat back, he effortlessly placed his hand right above her knee, making her turn to meet his eyes. He swallowed hard. Looking back at him was the brightest smile. Her hand landed on his and gave it a small squeeze.

The clearing of a throat made them both jump slightly and turn back to Charles and Elsie. Charles gave a disapproving glare, making John drop his hand from Anna's leg. At 46, John didn't realize how intimidated he could still get by a girl's father until this trip. There was something about Charles' eyes that could make you feel like a teenage boy again.

The game started off well. Anna was in the lead, but not by much. Charles was near behind, buying up the best property. Anna hadn't been wrong about her father being competitive. He was always making sure everyone was following the rules to a T and didn't let anyone slide if they got near his property.

"Mum, you can't do that," Anna chuckled, as her mother tried to leave the jail spot on her next turn, even though she hadn't done one of the required moves to be able to do so.

"Yes, I can," Elsie argued.

"No," Charles agreed with Anna. "You can't."

Anna turned to John and shook her head, "I told you Mum likes to change the rules."

"I do not!" Elsie argued, but there was a lightness to her cadence. Anna chuckled. Then she and Charles met eyes and began to laugh heartily.

"You do, Elsie," Charles told her.

"No, you both just twist things so you'll win!"

"Never!" They both said at the same time. More laughter filled the space of the room. Anna realized it was the first time the entire trip that she had felt this free with her parents. This was exactly the night they all needed.

An hour and a half later when the game wrapped up, with Charles triumphant as the winner, Anna helped her mother put up all the snacks from the night. Anna placed some of the trash into the bin and began to wipe down the counter.

"Tonight was fun," Anna said to Elsie.

"It was," she replied. "It was nice to have you back, Anna. It has seemed like you have been gone this entire trip. Like your head is elsewhere."

"I don't know what you mean," Anna lied. But she did. She knew exactly what her mother meant. Ever since…..a chill ran up her spine….she'd been different. It had been hard to be the Anna before.

"You do," Elsie countered. "Just answer me one question, Anna, and I won't ask you another one." Anna swallowed hard, but nodded her head.

"Okay."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, of course," Anna quickly answered, pushing a smile on her lips. "I'm great." Elsie's lips fell into a straight line, but she gave Anna a small nod.

"Alright. But you know your father and I are here if you need us, right?"

"Yes, Mum," Anna said, walking toward her and wrapping her arms around her mother to give her a tight hug. "I do." As she pulled back, she gave her mother a smile. "I promise everything is okay."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

There was a lit path from their condo to the beach. Anna decided to take advantage of it and head down toward the beach to clear her head. It was a perfect night. Quiet. Peaceful. The stars were bright and Anna grew sad knowing that she would be leaving in just two days back to the real world.

She hated that she had lied again to her mother tonight. She wasn't okay. Everything wasn't alright. At night, she had nightmares. Back at home, she was terrified. She was pregnant with a baby that would grow up without a father. And from now until forever, her life would be changed. She wasn't even sure who she wanted to be anymore.

Lost in her thoughts, Anna heard steps behind her and anxiously turned. She was glad to see it was only John behind her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," John quickly stated. He placed his hands up in surrender. "I saw you were walking and wasn't sure you should be out here alone at night."

Anna twisted her lips to one side and shook her head. "It's not like I can get knocked up twice." It was crude and a bit off putting, but Anna wasn't sure she cared. The old Anna wouldn't have, but she just didn't have it in her to anymore.

"It's not like…..I only wanted to make sure you were alright," John told her. Anna sighed.

"Thank you. You're right. I shouldn't be alone out here. But oddly, I feel safe here. I'm not ready to go back home," Anna confessed to John. "I…I don't feel safe there. At home, I can barely sleep. I just keep fearing that he'll…." Her breath hitched within her throat and she shook her head, moving her eyes to glance over the soothing waves.

"Anna…."

"It's stupid…."

"It's not."

"It is," Anna brusquely stated. "He doesn't even live in the Downton area. He lives in London. I'll never see him again. I….it'll be fine."

"Anna, it's not stupid to be afraid," John told her again. "What if you came and stayed at my place for a little while?" Anna met his eyes and her lower lip came up between her teeth. Her eyes searched his to make sure he really meant it.

"But…wouldn't that…." She couldn't find the words. So instead, she took a few steps closer to John and reached her hand out to take his. It was much larger than hers. Strong. Her thumb ran over his knuckles and she thought about how safe he made her feel. Even though a man had pinned her down and hurt her in the worst way, she didn't fear John. No, his hands would never harm her, never hurt her.

"You know," she said quietly, beginning to take a few steps toward the ocean and making John come with her. "I had quite the crush on you. There were several times over the past few years I tried to get you to ask me out on a date."

At this revelation, John paused his steps. "What…..?"

"Yeah, but…." Anna sighed, "That doesn't matter. Not anymore."

"It does. It does matter, Anna," John replied. He squeezed Anna's hand lightly and gently pulled her closer to him. "I…I've felt the same way."

Tears immediately began to prickle behind Anna's eyes and she suddenly felt overwhelmed.

"See, it doesn't matter now. Perhaps if before, but now…." Anna's voice caught in her throat. John lovingly cupped one of her cheeks with his hand and ran his thumb along her cheek bone.

"And why wouldn't it matter now?"

"Because I've been spoiled. Because I'm pregnant, with another man's baby."

"You are not spoiled," John strongly told her. "Not even close."

Anna sniffled.

"Come stay with me. I have a guest room. I'll let you have control over the remote," John said.

"Truly?" Anna asked him.

"Truly," he replied, "I'll even let you watch that god-awful show about house hunting." Anna lightly chuckled and brought her hand up to cover John's. Then she gently pushed it off her cheek and inched herself forward. Perching up on her toes, she pressed a soft, gentle kiss against John's lips.

"Okay," she said, falling back down to her flat feet. "I…..I think staying with you for a little while might be good idea."

"Good," John answered, his lips still warm from her touch.

"Would you like to walk down the beach with me?"

"Of course."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

It was their final full day at the beach and Anna had woken up with a feeling of sadness and disappointment at the pit of her stomach. She wasn't ready to leave tomorrow and have to face the real world again.

Although, she was grateful for John's offer to stay at his place for a little while. It would be nice. Him admitting to her that he shared the same feelings she did added an air of excitement to her world. Not that she would ever expect him to date her, not now, not after….

She shook away her thoughts. She wanted to enjoy her last day with her family. None of that was allowed in her mind today.

Fridays were always her favorite day of vacation. In the mornings, she and her dad would go down to get donuts. Then they would go to see some historical sites, before heading to get ice cream. It had always been their special day. Anna was sure it had started as a way for her mum to get some quiet time at the end of her vacation. But it had become a tradition that Anna looked forward to every year.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

As Anna left to go on her excursion with her father, John went to sit on the back porch of the condo to read his book. Like the entire week, it was beautiful outside. He sat back and placed it feet up onto the ottoman, before opening his book to the next chapter. It was then that the porch door opened and Elsie stepped out to join him.

He quickly closed his book and dropped his feet back to the floor.

"I hope it's alright for me to disturb your morning for just a quick moment," Elsie started.

"Of course," John quickly said, sitting up straighter and pointing to the chair across from him for her to take a seat. Elsie nodded, before sitting down.

"You see, I have to get to the bottom of what's bothering me, John. And I believe you can help," she started. John's body tensed. He had not expected to be cornered by Anna's mother while she was away.

"I doubt that," he stated, trying to keep his voice calm. He had promised Anna he would keep her secret.

"The thing is, I know you can," Elsie simply stated. "I know you know what is going on with my daughter. And you _will_ tell me."

_**To be continued...**_

**_It'll probably be about a week before I can update again. Thank you for reading and if you get the chance, please drop a little note letting me know what you think. Thanks! _**


	7. Chapter 7

**_I'm back from my trip, so back to regularly scheduled updating. Thank you so much for the kind reviews! Enjoy! _**

**Chapter 7**

Elsie was staring straight at John, unrelentingly. Her back was stiff and her eyes bore into his skin. John had thought Charles was the scarier of the two, but he had been wrong. There was something absolutely frightening about the way Elsie was determined at this exact moment to pull the truth from him.

"I…I'm not sure what you mean," John finally stated. He kept his voice even and tried not to appear as though Elsie's questioning concerned him. At his words, her lips pursed tightly together and she brought her hands up to rest in her lap.

"You do," she countered. "What is wrong with Anna?"

John's head shook. "Nothing. Nothing, I am aware of, at least," he replied.

Elsie let out a loud sigh. "Don't lie to me, John. Anna is my daughter and something is wrong. You know what it is."

"I assure you that I don't," John answered, his heart pounding in his chest. Elsie wasn't going to drop this, but he couldn't tell Anna's secret. It wasn't his secret to tell. Even though he thought Anna should tell her parents the truth, it wasn't his decision to make for her.

"She's pregnant, isn't she?" Elsie asked, point blank. John's rapidly blinked a few times and swallowed hard.

"Wh..what?"

"Anna is pregnant. She's been getting sick. She's been sensitive to smells. I've been putting the pieces together all week. I assume you're the father?"

John couldn't lie, not about her being pregnant at least, anymore. But he could lie for Anna, so he just responded, "Yes, I am."

Elsie's head shook slightly and she clicked her fingers against her wrist. "I don't understand why it's this big secret. You're both adults. It's not like Anna is seventeen. Why not tell us? Why keep it a secret?"

"She didn't want to disappoint you," John honestly answered. He did know that was a part of the reason Anna hadn't wanted to tell them, although it wasn't the main one.

"No," Elsie countered. "No, that's not it. Something else is going on with Anna. You both are hiding something. You know what it is. Is she sick? Did something else happen?"

"No," John uneasily lied. His resolve was fading and he could see a flicker of doubt in Elsie's eyes as they narrowed in on him. "She just didn't want to upset you. She respects you and worried you would care she wasn't married. So, she wanted you to meet me first, get to know me, before telling you about the baby."

"I don't believe you," Elsie told him with the shake of his head.

"It's the truth," John stated, meeting Elsie's eyes.

"Do you swear it?" The question made John clinch his jaw and he shifted in his chair.

"Why should I swear it?"

"So I know you aren't lying to me. So I know my daughter isn't hiding something important from her father and me," Elsie said.

"Fine, I swear," John answered.

"On your mother's life?" Elsie asked. John felt as his stomach tightened. Elsie had to have an inkling that Anna was hiding something much bigger than a baby if she was this adamant to get the truth from John. He was half tempted to tell her. To let the secret fall from his lips so that Anna could have the support of her mother. But he couldn't do it. Anna had made him promise he wouldn't tell. At the end of the day, Anna's wants and needs would always come first.

"My mother is dead."

"On her grave then."

"Fine. I swear it on my mother's grave," John finally responded. He gathered up his belongings and stood. "Are we done?"

"I guess," Elsie said. She also stood up and walked past John to head back into the condo. John sighed and made his way down the beach.

His hand ran over his face and he worried about when Anna returned with her father. Would Elsie confront her right away? Would she insist Anna tell her what else she was hiding? Because it was obvious she was not going to drop it.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he decided to text Anna to give her a heads up of what had just gone down. He just hoped that she wouldn't be angry with him for confirming her pregnancy to her mother. But continuing to lie about that would have only made things worse.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Anna chuckled as her father brought over two large ice creams to the table. He sat the large bowl in front of Anna and she couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. Buying enough ice cream to give them a stomach ache was always their last day tradition.

"Don't tell your mother," Charles said with a wink. Anna was suddenly taken back to when she was six and they had come for the first time. She had asked for the largest bowl and Charles had obliged. He let her choose every single topping she wanted and loaded it. Then he had made a pinky promise with Anna about keeping it a secret from Elsie. She would have never allowed Anna to have so much ice cream to make her sick.

Anna reached out her hand and stuck out her pinky. Charles did the same, before they locked them together and both began to laugh.

"I still haven't told her to this day," Anna promised her father.

"I know," he replied with a smile.

Taking her spoon, Anna dug into the bowl and happily began to eat. Her phone dinged and she saw she had a message from John.

_I am so sorry. Your mother confronted me when you left. She knew you were pregnant. She asked me to confirm. I told her I was the father. She knows you are hiding something else, but I insisted you were not. _

Anna's hand dropped from her spoon and the smile fell from her lips.

"Anna?" Charles asked. "Are you alright?"

"Dad," Anna slowly started, her hand coming up to rest against her neck. Then she dropped it and attempted a small smile. "I…." She knew she needed to tell him. As soon as they got back to the condo, her mother would. She was not looking forward to the confrontation with Elsie when they got back.

"I….I'm pregnant," she finally got out. Her eyes fell to the sprinkles and whipped cream on top of her ice cream. She watched as a sprinkle slid down and into the bowl, afraid to look up and see the expression on her father's face.

"I know," Charles replied. At that, Anna's head jerked up and she met her father's eyes.

"What?"

"Anna, your mother and I figured that out days ago. We just don't understand why you wouldn't tell us." His voice was calm and loving. Anna felt tears building up behind her eyes and she shook her head.

"I don't know," she lied. "I just…I worried you would be disappointed in me." Charles' hand reached across the table and he placed his hand over hers.

"We could never be disappointed in you, Anna. While we hate the circumstances that brought you to us, we are so very grateful to have you. We could never have children and you brought to much lightness and happiness into our lives. You're a good girl, Anna. And you'll be a wonderful mother."

That's when the tears fell. She wrapped her arms around her father's neck and held him tightly.

"I love you, Dad," Anna said into his neck. She wanted to admit it all to him right then and there. To tell him the truth about her baby's father and how she was scared all the time about him returning and taking her baby away. But she couldn't. She didn't want him to know what had happened to her. She wouldn't be able to take the way he would look at her after he found out.

Charles' hands wrapped around her and he murmured, "I love you too, Anna. We both love you so much. Know you can come to us about anything, alright?" Anna sat back and wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"Alright."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

When they arrived back at the condo, both John and Elsie were not there. Anna told her father she was going to take a nap and she walked back to her bedroom. There was some relief that her parents knew she was pregnant. And she was so grateful that John had come to step in as the father, so at least there wouldn't be questions about that. While her mother, and possibly her father, still knew there was something else she was hiding. Anna was hopeful that they would focus on the baby and let the other questioning drop.

She sat on the edge of her bed and began to take off her shoes. A knock came at the door and she called out, "Come in."

The knob turned and the door opened. Elsie stepped into Anna's room and Anna began to chew anxiously on the inside of her cheek. Originally, she had been more afraid of her father's reaction to her pregnancy, but now she was more worried about Elsie's.

Elsie walked over and took a seat next to Anna. Before saying anything, she placed her hand on top of Anna's and gave her a soft smile.

"I wish you would have told me," Elsie started. "I don't understand why it was a secret. You're an adult, Anna, with a good job."

"I…." Anna breathed. "I don't know. I think I was caught off guard about being pregnant. I…it wasn't planned. And I didn't want you to think badly of me," Anna explained.

"We never would, Anna. We love you," Elsie's smile grew. "And I'm excited to be a grandma."

"Truly?"

"Truly, Anna. And John's a good one. I do hope you won't be too angry with him for confirming that you are pregnant. I forced him to tell me the truth," Elsie explained.

"I know," Anna said with a nod. "And he is. He's a good guy. The best guy."

As she had promised, Elsie didn't ask her any other questions. Anna could tell that it was there though. Elsie still knew that Anna was hiding something else from her, but she didn't say anything about it. She just brought Anna into a hug and told her that she loved her.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

It was their last evening at the condo and Anna sat on the back porch, enjoying the beach air. The door slid open and she turned to see John walking through. She hadn't seen him all day.

"I'm sorry," he quickly said to her. Anna put out her hand and shook it, to say not to worry.

"It's not your fault. My mum can be insistent. Thank you for not telling her the truth about Alex. I just….I want that to be kept between us," Anna said. "I really want to forget about it all. Never talk about it again, if that's okay."

John took the seat next to Anna. His eyes searched her face and he could see the demons haunting her all over her features. If there was a way to take all of that pain away from her, he would.

"Okay."

Biting down on the corner of her lip, Anna maneuvered herself so that her back rested against John's chest. His arms then came to wrap around her and he pressed his head against hers. It felt almost normal, as though this was how they always were. John wasn't sure if they were doing this for show for her parents or not, but either way he was enjoying it.

Absentmindedly, his fingers began to run up and down her arm and she melted against him deeper.

"I don't ever want to leave here," Anna said a moment later. "It's so beautiful."

"You'll be here again next year," John reminded her. Anna's head nodded against his chest and she sighed.

"But with a baby. I doubt it'll be as peaceful." Anna shifted slightly to get more comfortable and she added, "Will you come with us again next year?"

John's fingers paused and he twisted his lips. "I thought we were going to say…." Anna sat up and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Did you really have a crush on me?" At her question, John could only nod. He had always cared for Anna, loved her. His fingers came out to brush against her blushed cheek and he felt her shudder against him.

"When you said you wanted to be the baby's father, did you mean it?"

"Absolutely, Anna," John replied in earnest.

"That's a lot to take on, John. If you say yes, you can't change your mind," Anna said.

"I know," John stated. "I never would."

"But what if….." John paused her words, by cupping both hands on her cheeks.

"I love you, Anna. I have always loved you," he sincerely said. "I was always afraid of my feelings because I was older, but I know now that I should have said something sooner."

Anna chuckled lightly and said, "Yes, you should have. I….I love you, too, but love doesn't make everything easier, John. A baby, a child that isn't even your own….I…..It's a lot to ask of you."

"You aren't asking me. I offered," John reminded her. Anna brought her hand up to cover John's and tears swelled in her eyes.

"And you'll love it as your own?" Anna asked, her eyes searching his. Staring back at her was full determination and love.

"Absolutely, Anna."

She placed her hands on his shoulders for leverage and bent forward to catch his lips with her own. For the first time, the two melted into one another as they kissed. John's hands brought Anna closer to him and soon she parted her lips and allowed his tongue entrance between them.

When they finished, Anna curled herself up into John's chest and continued to listen to the waves as they crashed against the shore.

"You can still change your mind," Anna told him. "I…I won't hold you to it until the baby is born. But then, you can't."

"I won't," John promised. "I plan on being there for your child forever, Anna. And I think I have known that from the moment I found out you were pregnant."

Anna's eyes slowly fluttered closed. The crash of the waves and with the weight of her one secret off her shoulders, she fell into a peaceful sleep. John decided not to wake her. He knew that despite her want to forget it all, that it wouldn't be that easy. She still had plenty of demons to face and if for right now she could escape them, he wasn't about to disrupt that.

**_To be continued.._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Thank you all for reading and for the reviews! I plan on working on updating my other stories over the weekend. Enjoy! _**

**Chapter 8**

It was still and quiet. The only sound John could hear was the ocean's waves against the shore. He had been outside on the porch for over an hour holding a sleeping Anna against his chest. She had her hand wrapped around his upper arm and was clutching onto his sleeve. John brought his hand up to rest on her shoulder and he gently nudged it to try to wake her. She didn't stir.

"Anna," John whispered. At the sound of her name, Anna shifted, but remained asleep. She tightened her hold on his sleeve and curled her body up into a smaller ball against him. John sighed. He hated to wake her, but they couldn't sit outside all night and get a decent night's sleep. He had a long drive to drive them back home tomorrow. He needed his rest.

Realizing she wasn't going to wake up, John shifted her into his arms so he could pick Anna up and carry her to her room. As he stood, he felt his right knee protest against the weight. Many years ago he had been in the army and during that time, he had injured his knee. While medical interventions and therapy had helped him not need a cane, he still struggled when it came to certain tasks. He held on to the side of the condo to keep his balance and worked hard not to drop Anna. Despite all of his movements, Anna didn't seem to notice. He mused that she must be sleeping hard.

As he entered her bedroom, he gently unclenched her fingers from his sleeve and attempted to set her gently onto the bed. Hitting her pillows, Anna's eyes shot open. John chuckled.

"You waited until I got you into bed to wake up, I see," John quietly teased. Anna brought her hand up to her eyes and rubbed them and glanced around the room confused.

"What…what time is it?"

"Nearly midnight," John explained. He went down to her feet and pulled her sandals off, before lifting the covers up and covering her frame. Then he bent down and kissed her cheek. "Now, get some sleep."

He turned and Anna's hand reached out to grab at his wrist. He looked back at her and saw she was sitting up slightly.

"Stay," she asked, her lip coming up between her teeth. John turned his hand so that he could take hers into his own. His finger ran along her knuckles, but he shook his head.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Anna. Your parents are right down the hall," he explained.

"They know how babies are made. It's a little late for that," Anna said, tugging him toward her. "Please lay with me. Hold me."

"Just for a little while," he conceded. Anna's lips curled into a small smile and she scooted over to allow him to climb in next to her. John felt odd getting into her bed. He wasn't sure what they were, what their official label was. He had offered to raise her baby as his own and she had kissed him. But he didn't know what that made the two of them. He knew he loved her. He always had. John's thoughts were interrupted when Anna pulled his arm around her, so that he could spoon her against his chest.

And as soon as he was holding her tightly, she fell right back into her deep sleep. John tried to keep himself awake so he could try to escape in a little while, but he was also taken over by sleep a few moments later.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

When John woke up, the sun was shining brightly in through the window. A low moan left Anna's lips and he turned to see she had rolled away from him at some point in the night. She was lying on her belly with her head tucked slightly under the pillow.

As quietly as possible, John slid out of the bed and grabbed his shoes from the side of the bed. He inched the bedroom door open and left the bedroom on his tip toes. Anna didn't seem to notice him leaving, thankfully. However, as he turned into the hallway, Charles was standing on the other end with a coffee cup in his hand.

John paused. He straightened his back and met Charles' eyes, before swallowing hard. Charles' eyes narrowed and he clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth in disapproval. But then he turned toward the main living area and walked away, allowing John to let out the breath he hadn't known he had been holding in.

He rushed to the other hallway and into his own bedroom to pack up his bags for the trip back home. He had to admit that he was going to miss this condo and the beach. The week away had done him some good. Anna was right. Holidays were important to take.

Zipping up his bag, John placed it on the bed. He then did a sweep of the room to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything, before heading back into the kitchen for breakfast.

Entering the kitchen, he found Anna sitting on the barstool and joking around with her father. A bright grin was on her lips and it made John smile. He was glad to see her happy with her parents and no longer holding the weight of the pregnancy on her shoulders.

With quick steps, he walked up beside her and placed his hand on the small of her back. She leaned back against him and Charles only made a small noise to voice his feelings on the matter. But Anna didn't move from John. She, instead, placed her hand against his hip, pulling him closer to her.

"Good morning," Elsie happily said, emerging down the short hallway. "Final breakfast today. Any requests?"

"No eggs, please," Anna said, finally being able to let them know that the smell made her sick.

"Right, no eggs. Anything else?" John shook his head.

"That's my only request," Anna added.

"Alright, then you both go outside. Enjoy the last bit of the beach, before you have to leave. You have a longer ride today."

Anna and John did as they were told. The two walked back down the path to the beach and they stood at the edge, glancing over the waves.

"Thank you," Anna said, reaching out and taking John's hand into her own. "Thank you for this. For coming with me. For playing the part. For….for telling me the truth about your feelings. All of it."

John folded his hand around Anna's and gave it a slight squeeze. Then he tugged her closer to him, so that he could wrap his arm around her shoulders. His lips pressed against her temple.

"Thank you for having me come with you," he said into her hair. He felt Anna's body rise as she took in a deep breath and fall as she let it out.

"My….the baby will be lucky to have you as its father," Anna told him. She turned her head so that she could meet his eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want? Everything's happened so quickly. I…"

"I'm sure," John cut in. His hand ran up her arm and rested on her shoulder. "But I don't want to do anything you aren't comfortable with, Anna. It's your child."

"We can iron out the details later," Anna said with a quick shake of her head. "I just want the baby to be loved and safe. Having a named father will help keep it safe," she said. "But….having you is a bonus," she added. "I know things are up in the air right now. By that I mean, what we are or what this is…I just…..I need to take things slowly."

"I understand," John replied. "The last thing I want to do is make you feel pressure of any sort."

"I know," Anna said, her lips turning upwards and into a smile. "I feel safe with you, John. I know that may be a weird thing to hear, but it means an awful lot to me right now to feel safe. You, this place, my parents….well, you are the few things that make me feel that way. I'm frightened, all the time. And I worry about the baby. About him finding out…" Her words trailed away and her lips had fallen into a worried, straight line.

"It's not a weird thing to hear," he assured her. "And I will love that baby as my own. That's a promise. I have no plans of stepping away from that role. I love you. We don't have to define what this is right now. Let's just take it one day at a time and see where it takes us."

"Okay, that sounds perfect."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

The final breakfast was bittersweet. Anna kept glancing around the table and at the people she loved and was sad she was going to have to leave today. Once she was back in Downton, she would have to face reality again. While the demons hadn't completely left her alone here, she had felt sheltered from their wrath. But back home, the memories would be everywhere.

She really wanted to put it all behind her. After it had happened, that's what she had tried to do. She had torn the sheets off her guest bed and threw them in the trash bin. Then she closed the bedroom door and refused to go back in there. But she hadn't been able to forget. Fear constantly overwhelmed her that he would return. And when she realized she was pregnant, the fear had only grown.

"Anna?" Elsie's voice broke her from her thoughts. It was then that Anna realized she was staring at her plate and not eating. She glanced up and shook her head.

"I guess I am not ready to leave here," she told her parents.

"Yes, it's always the toughest part of the week," Charles agreed.

"But, your father and I have some news. It's something we have been discussing for a long time."

"News?" Anna asked, her head shifting to the side. "What news is that?"

"We're moving to Downton!" Elsie exclaimed. Anna's lips parted and her eyes widened.

"Wh…what?"

"As you know, your father retired a few months ago. We have talked about moving closer to you. Now that we're about to be grandparents, we want to be nearby!"

Anna shot a look over to John and then back to her parents. Had she heard them correctly? Moving to Downton?"

"But….you've never come to visit me before. What if you don't like it?" Anna asked.

"We've visited you," Elsie disagreed.

"Okay, once, six years ago," Anna replied.

"Your father has always been busy with his job. It's been hard for us to get away, but that no longer holds us back. Don't you want us closer to you? We could help with the baby."

Anna took in a deep breath. "Of course, I do," she said with a forced smile. Any other time and this wouldn't be a lie. She loved her parents. Having them closer would always make her happy. But she worried with them being closer and around more that they would find out the truth.

"It's settled then," Elsie said.

"When would you move?"

"In a few months," Charles added to the conversation. "We have some things to settle at home, but we want to be there before the holidays and before the baby is born."

"Right," Anna awkwardly replied. John brought his hand under the table to rest on Anna's knee. She placed her hand on top of his and gave it a grateful squeeze.

"Right," Elsie repeated, with a bright smile. "Now eat up. You both have a long drive ahead of you."

_**To be continued...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Just pulling up to her flat made fear bubble in the pit of Anna's stomach. She had learned to deal with her feelings with her flat while being there, but being away had made that fear come back. John seemed to sense her fear and reached across the console to take her hand.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Anna turned to face him and gave him a tight nod.

"I just….it's been a while. The week away from it, was nice," she told him. Anna climbed out of the car and was grateful that John decided to follow her in while she got her things. She unlocked the front door and refused to look in the direction on her guest room. It was placed right next to the entrance of her flat. It had made it easy for him to push her into the room and pin her down. Her back shuddered.

"Anna?"

"I'm just going to run to my room and gather some new clothes. Feel free to sit on the couch. You can turn on the television if you'd like."

John watched as Anna disappeared into her bedroom. A small stick by the door caught John's attention. He realized it was one of those types of sticks used to put under the doorknob to keep the door from being opened. John wondered if Anna had bought it after the attack.

He hated the bastard that had done this to Anna. If it were up to him, he would find him and kill him. But he couldn't. No, there was the baby. John had to keep that secret for Anna. It wasn't his to tell or act on. And Anna meant the world to him.

Now that they had shared their true feelings, they were finally together. It had been a dream of his for years. He hated that the snake's actions had unintentionally brought their feelings to the surface, but he was also glad they had both finally been truthful with one another.

John decided to turn on the television. He had no idea how long it would take Anna to pack for staying at his place. They hadn't spoken of a timeline. She was welcome to stay with him as long as she wanted even if that was forever.

Sitting down, he searched for something to watch. He found a random comedy and sat back into the couch. Every few moments, he could hear as Anna opened or closed a drawer. About half an hour later, Anna stepped out with two large bags.

"I panicked," Anna explained. "I wasn't sure what to pack." John just chuckled.

"We can always come back and pick up more things as you need them."

"You have a washer and dryer, right?"

"Yes," John replied, grabbing each bag from her hands. "You remembered your toothbrush? All your toiletries?"

"Yes," Anna stated. "I probably packed too much, but I didn't know what I would need, exactly. On Monday, I go back to work and tomorrow I'm supposed to go over to Mary's to visit her and the baby. I….I'll probably tell her then about the baby."

John's jaw clinched slightly. "And what will you tell her?"

Anna sighed, biting down on the side of her lip. "I….I guess that you and I had been going on dates for a while and that I am now pregnant. She'll be livid that I didn't tell her about dating you before, she knew I had a crush on you."

"She did, did she?" John playfully asked, making Anna laugh.

"Yes. She'll wonder why I didn't tell her, but I'll just use George as my excuse. With her being pregnant and having a baby, we haven't been able to speak as much."

"And do you think she'll accept it?" Anna chuckled and shook her head.

"God no, it's Mary. But she doesn't have much of a choice. She'll get over it," Anna replied. Then she sighed, "I….I actually called Mary right after he….." Anna's words faded, unable to say the words. "But she didn't answer. Turns out she was in labor. I had planned on telling her, but….once she didn't answer, I lost my nerve to call anyone else." Anna glanced up and met John's eyes and she could see pity and concern staring back at her. So she forced a smile and shook her head. "It worked out, though. I….I'm fine," she forced out. "You know and you….."

John paused her words by taking both of her hands within his and rubbing the tops of them with his thumbs. His movements helped to calm Anna and her breaths slowed to match his. She wasn't sure how he did it, how he knew when she was about to have a panic attack, but he did. And he calmed her before it had even had a chance to begin.

Anna gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you," she said.

"Of course."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

When they reached John's flat, John unloaded Anna's bags and told her just to go on inside. While she had been to his flat several times, it was different now. She was staying here and they were a….couple? She wasn't quite sure what term to use to describe them.

John stepped in behind her and set her bags right next to the door. He offered her a smile and then took a few more steps inside.

"I….The guest room is down that hallway. That can be your room. But if you'd rather…." He got caught on his words. His lips twisted and Anna could tell he was uncomfortable. She knew he wanted to offer that she could stay in his bed because of the night before, but that he was also unsure if that was appropriate.

"Thank you," Anna answered. "Which way to the guest room?"

While staying in the same room with John sounded comforting, she worried that would be moving too quickly. Having her own space was probably best, for now.

John pointed down the hall and then grabbed the bags to take them to the room. It was directly across the hall from John's bedroom. It had a bed, television, and small dresser. There wasn't much to it, but it looked comfortable enough.

"I don't have much to eat. I can order us in something for dinner or make us some omelets," John offered.

"No eggs," Anna reminded him.

"Right," John quickly replied. "Order in it is then. I'll go to the store tomorrow while you are visiting with Mary. Make me a list of things you'd like to have here."

"I can pick up stuff after I meet with Mary. I'd hate for you to…"

"It's not a bother. I'm going to go and get the menus for the places that deliver and you can set yourself things up. Make yourself at home."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_"This was nice," Anna said, as he opened the car door for her to step out. "It's a shame you have to go back to London. But we'll keep in touch?" _

_ "Absolutely," he replied. He walked with her back up to her flat and Anna pulled out her key to unlock the door. _

_ "Thank you," she said. She bit down on her lower lip and then bent over, giving him a quick chaste kiss on his cheek. While she had enjoyed his company, there wasn't any spark there. She wasn't that disappointed that he had to head back to London. She would be okay with them being friends, however. _

_ Unlocking the door, she felt as Alex's hand came to rest on her hip. She shifted slightly and turned back to face him. _

_ "Goodnight," she told him, forcing a smile on her lips. She stepped back slightly, prepared to close the door on him. But he placed his foot against the door to hold it open and his eyes scanned her frame, making her suddenly very uncomfortable. _

_ "You look like you could use some fun, Anna," he said, stepping forward. _

_ "I….I don't know what you're talking about Alex. I…..I had a good evening, but I need to get to bed. I have work tomorrow." _

_ Next thing Anna knew, he had pushed himself into the flat and closed the door behind her. Then he grabbed her hips, pulled her to him, and kissed her. Anna brought her hands up and attempted to push him away, but he had prepared for that. He grabbed her wrists and pushed her into the guest bedroom. _

_ "Alex, what…..please, don't do this," She begged, tears prickling behind her eyes, as fear consumed her. _

_ "We're just going to have some fun," he murmured into her ear, before shoving her onto the bed. _

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Anna shot up in her bed and brought her knees up to her chest. It was the most graphic dream she had of the attack in a while. Her body was shaking. It was as though it had just happened and not two months ago.

A sigh passed through her lips and she ran her hand through her hair. Slowly, she tried to lay back down and calm herself. It was just a dream. He couldn't hurt her again, not right now. She placed her hand on the minute bump of her belly and closed her eyes.

"I won't let him hurt you," she promised. But as her eyes were closed, she saw his face again. His eyes were dark, full of lust and want. Her eyes jerked back open and she turned to her other side.

For nearly an hour, she tried to go back to sleep, but nothing would work. She finally decided to go to the kitchen and get herself a glass of water. Perhaps that would help calm her nerves and let her sleep.

As she stepped out of her bedroom, her eyes lingered on John's door. No, she told herself, she couldn't just go into his room in the middle of the night. She swallowed hard. He had been one of the few things that calmed her when she was afraid.

She lifted her hand to knock on his door, but stopped herself. Her lips twisted and she found herself rocking on her feet, unsure of what to do.

Without much thought, she found herself slowly turning the knob to John's bedroom. She stepped into his room and saw him sleeping, turned away from the door. She took a few steps closer, reaching her hand out to touch his shoulder. But then she chickened out and pulled her hand to her and took a step back. Her eyes glanced around the room and she wondered why she was so afraid to try and wake him.

Sighing, Anna turned and decided to head back to her room. She would just watch television and hopefully fall back asleep.

"Anna?" John's hazy voice questioned. Anna turned back to face him, giving him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry," she quietly said. "I….I couldn't sleep, but I shouldn't have woken you up. I….."

"It's okay," John sincerely replied, sitting up slightly. He reached out his hand and Anna stepped forward, giving him hers. "Do you want to lay down with me?" He offered.

Anna slowly nodded. "I…I'm sorry. I just…."

"Don't apologize. Come on," he gently pulled her closer to him and Anna sat down on the bed next to John. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Y..yes," Anna said. John's hand tightened around Anna's.

"Let's lay down," he offered. Anna fell against John's embrace and happily allowed him to spoon her on the bed. She pressed her back closer to his chest and contently sighed.

"Thank you," Anna murmured into the air.

"Is this alright?" John asked, worried it was too much for her. But Anna nodded against his skin and shifted so she could be even closer to him. "Goodnight," John said into her ear, but as he glanced down at her, he saw she was already asleep. He chuckled to himself and pressed a small kiss to the side of her cheek. Then he fell into his own slumber.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Mary will finally make her first appearance in the next chapter. Charles and Elsie will be away for a few chapters, but don't worry, they will be back soon. Thank you for reading!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Anna woke up to find herself in John's bed. She turned to her back and glanced over to John's side. He was gone. Her hand reached out to touch his side of the bed and she closed her eyes, trying to remember how she had ended up with him the night before. Then it hit her. The nightmare.

Her hands flew over her face and she sighed. No matter how much she tried to suppress what had happened to her, it kept sneaking back.

Knowing that she shouldn't dwell on it, Anna slid out of the bed and crossed her arms across her chest. She listened out for John, trying to figure out where he had gone this early in the morning. He wasn't in his living room or kitchen. There was a small door near the front hallway and she could hear the quiet taps of typing on a keyboard.

She knocked against the door.

"Come in," John's voice rang.

As she stepped into the small room, she noticed it was a little office. There wasn't much to it, like most of the house. In one corner sat his desk with a computer and chair. Then in the other was a small table with a few pictures on it.

While John finished up his bit of work, Anna glanced over the pictures. The first was of a woman. She looked like John and Anna assumed it was his mother. Anna didn't know a lot about John's parents, other than they had died years before she met him. The second photo was of the same woman and man on their wedding day. Anna traced over the frame and thought wistfully about how happy they looked. Then the final picture made Anna chuckle lightly to herself. It was John's father and John, who appeared to be about five years old, standing proudly in front of an old, classic car.

"You were a cutie," Anna said to John, as she picked up the frame and smiled down at the picture.

John turned to see just what she was referencing.

"Ah," he replied. "Right."

"You and your dad look happy," Anna stated.

"We were, for a moment, as that picture was taken. He was actually giving me attention, for once."

At his words, Anna's smile faded.

"Did you both not have a good relationship?"

"No," John simply answered. He closed his laptop and stood, taking the photo from Anna's hand. "You see this car?" Anna nodded. "My father's whole life revolved around classic cars and drinking. He would spend all his money and time on cars. There were times we couldn't pay for our flat, because my father needed something new for one of his prize possessions."

"Oh John," Anna murmured. "I….I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," John responded. "This is a good memory. This was his favorite car. It's a 1964 Aston Martin. He had others, but this one was his baby. When times got rough for us financially, he had to sell some of the others. But this one he wouldn't let us sell. He didn't care if we were living off of beans and rice."

"John….."

"But before my father died, he…well, he had an epiphany, of sorts."

"And what was that?" Anna asked. She had moved next to him to look down at the picture with John.

"That he had focused on the wrong things in life. So one day, a few months before he died, he came to me and apologized. It was too late for us to make up for all the time we lost, but at least we had some time together. His amends to me was that car. He gave it to me as a gift. It's worth over 500,000 pounds now, but I could never sell it. It's too meaningful to me. It's a reminder of my father's apology, that in the end he really did love me and regretted his life choices."

Anna wrapped her hand around John's wrist and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Can we go see the car one day?" Anna asked. John bent over and kissed the top of her head. Then he placed the picture back on the table in its spot.

"Of course, maybe in a few weeks? It's in a storage garage a few hours away."

"Sure," Anna replied. A yawn escaped her lips.

"You should go back to bed," John stated. "You look tired." Anna glared at him briefly, before rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Thanks," she replied.

"I didn't mean it like that….I just…"

"I know," Anna said, shaking her head. "I…I think it's the nightmares plus being pregnant. But I need to shower and start getting ready for my lunch with Mary."

"I'm sure Mary would survive if you had to cancel," John stated. Anna chuckled.

"Have you met Mary?"

"I have," John replied with a laugh. "Well, don't overdo it." Anna brought her arms around John's neck and rested her head against his chest.

"I could just nap like this," she murmured against him. John wrapped his arms around her.

"I'd stand here for you, if that's what you wished."

Anna closed her eyes and nodded, "I know you would."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Wait, what did you say?" Mary blinked rapidly and shifted baby George in her arms.

"I'm pregnant and the father is John." Anna decided just stating things like facts would be the best way to tell this information to Mary. Any emotion and Mary might catch on that she was being lied to.

"John, as in, John Bates?" Mary carefully asked.

"Yes," Anna answered. Mary's eyes remained on Anna's face and her lips narrowed into a tight line.

"Pregnant, as in, having a baby?"

"Yes," Anna answered again. "John and I are having a baby."

"When…" Mary paused and shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand. You two aren't even dating."

"We….yes we are," Anna said, trying to keep her composure.

"Well, you didn't tell me. When did this happen, exactly? How far along are you?"

"Eleven weeks on Monday," Anna answered. Mary's sour expression grew.

"Eleven weeks pregnant? You're eleven weeks pregnant and didn't manage to let me know? I….Why didn't you tell me about John? Why is it this big secret?"

Anna took in a deep breath and sat up straighter. "I didn't intend on it being a secret. We had just been hanging out more and well, we hooked up out of the blue, and now I am pregnant."

"And when, _exactly_, did you hook up?"

"The night you went into labor," Anna replied. "I tried to call you afterwards to let you know, but you were at the hospital. I…."

Mary lifted her phone and glanced over her missed calls. Her eyes looked over the phone to Anna and she nodded.

"Ah, you did try to call," Mary said.

"Yes, but once you had George, I didn't want to steal your thunder. The pregnancy was a surprise and I needed some time to come to terms with it," Anna honestly answered.

"But you're happy with it now?" Mary questioned, a bit of concern laced within her voice.

"John and I are planning on raising this baby together," Anna answered. "So yes, I have come to terms with it." Anna couldn't lie and say she was happy about how everything turned out. Even though she already loved the baby growing within her, happy wasn't how she would describe herself right now.

"And you and John are good?"

"Yes, very good, actually," Anna said, a small smile gracing her lips. "He's really stepped up."

"Well, I should hope so. He's the father and should be helping you in every way possible," Mary stated.

Anna shifted slightly in her chair. She wished she could tell Mary just how wonderful John was being; how he had stepped up when he didn't have to. But she couldn't. Even though she was sure she could trust Mary, she knew that secrets were like viruses. The more people who knew, the greater chance of spreading it had. And she couldn't risk that chance. Her child's future depended on her secret remaining a secret.

"He is."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Two Weeks Later _

The sun's rays were dropping back behind the horizon and soon it was going to be completely dark outside. Anna had grown accustomed to the way the lighting would change in John's flat as the sun set each day. Something about the way the colors changed had a way of settling her nerves and bringing her focus back to the things that were important.

Today John was working late. So Anna had made herself a bowl of cereal and sat on one of the stools next to the window to watch the sun go down. Her mind had been all over the place today. She hadn't been able to settle herself. This was helping.

The sound of the lock opening made Anna turn to look at John entering through the front door. He held a small white paper bag in one of his hands and walked straight over to Anna, handing it to her.

"What's this?" Anna asked with a smile.

"Oh, just a little treat," John answered, before pressing a quick kiss on her lips.

Anna happily opened the bag and squealed with delight. Inside was a chocolate cupcake.

"How did you know that I have been craving one of these all day?" Anna questioned him.

"Great minds," he replied, hitting his temple with his index finger. But then he chuckled, "You've only been mentioning wanting one for days. I had work over by the bakery today so I got you one."

Lifting the cupcake up out of the bag, she gleefully tore off the paper and took a large bite. The icing smeared over her nose and John chuckled.

"What?"

"You have icing on your nose," John informed her with a wink. Anna lifted up her hand to attempt to wipe it away, but instead it spread further and across her cheek.

"Did I get it?" John's head shook.

He bent over, kissed the tip of her nose, and gently sucked the icing off. Then his lips continued down the path of the icing, making Anna involuntarily moan. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand, embarrassed.

"That should do it," John said, bringing his hand up to pull her hand away from her lips. Anna's lips parted. She lifted herself up out of the stool and pressed her lips against John's.

Dropping the cupcake onto the counter, Anna brought her arms around John's neck and pulled him deeper into her kiss. She opened her lips and sought out the taste of John. He seemed to catch her cues and his tongue dipped out and brushed against her lips. Anna obliged, allowing his tongue to search deeper. She pushed him back, leading him into the living room, and pushing him onto the couch.

Her legs straddled him; his hands came up to rest on her hips. Anna brought her hands to the front of his suit jacket and began to pull it back. Keeping their lips locked, John scooted them both forward slightly so that he could slide his jacket off and throw it in the chair next to the couch. Then he placed his hands back on Anna's hips. Anna's fingers then twiddled over his top buttons. She undid the first two and as she did so, John's hands came up under her shirt to touch her skin.

It was electrifying. Anna could feel herself losing her sense of control. She wanted to push him down and make them connected as one. But as quickly as the feeling hit her, another stronger feeling, stopped her.

Suddenly, she jerked out of their kiss and shook her head. John's eyes went from lustful to concern.

"Are you alright? Did I…..?"

"You didn't do anything wrong," Anna assured him. "That was actually very nice," Anna added. "I….I just don't think I am ready for anything more right now."

"Right," John quickly replied. He dropped his hands from her skin and rested them on the couch. Anna grabbed them and placed them back on her hips.

"You can still touch me. I trust you, John. I just…..we have to stop here for now."

One of John's hands left Anna's hip and came up to rest on her cheek. "Whatever you wish, my darling."

Anna's eyes filled with tears.

"What did I say?" John asked, his eyes searching Anna's face to see what had made her cry. Anna's head shook and she placed her hand over John's.

"It….you've never called me that before. It….it's such…." Anna paused. "I'm sorry. I'm not making any sense."

"I don't have to say it again. I'm sorry if….."

"No, please do call me that again. It's…well, it's lovely," Anna told him with a bright smile.

"Of course, my darling," John said with a wink. "I'll do whatever you wish, my darling."

"Whatever I wish?" Anna playfully asked.

"Yes, my darling." Anna chuckled at him overdoing the pet name, but she loved it all the same.

"Go get my cupcake for me?"

"Absolutely, my darling," John replied, kissing her cheek and rushing to get the cupcake.

"Oh! And some milk!"

"On it, my darling!"

Anna laughed and soon she couldn't remember why her day had been so hard. John had a way of helping her worries to disappear.

_**To be continued...**_

_**While they haven't said I love you yet, we do have our first "my darling" :). Thanks for reading. If you're enjoying, don't forget to write me a little review to keep my muse motivated. Thanks in advance! I do hope you're enjoying this story as much as I am. It still has a long way to go. Elsie and Charles will be back soon. :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thank you guys for the support. This is a lighter chapter before the drama comes soon. Enjoy! **_

**Chapter 11**

"Knock again," Charles told Elsie. Elsie glanced at him and sighed.

"I told you surprising her at home was a bad idea. She probably…." Charles interrupted her words by walking by her and lifting his hand up and knocking his own fist against his daughter's door. Again, there was no response.

"Are we sure this is the right flat?" Charles questioned.

"Yes," Elsie said with another sigh. "She's not home."

"It's nine in the morning, where else would she be?"

"I don't know, breakfast? Over at…."

"Check the number again," Charles insisted.

"Charlie, she's not here. Why don't we give her a call?"

"Fine, call her."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Good morning, my darling," John murmured in Anna's ear, as she inched further into his arms. For the first few nights, Anna had started sleeping in the guest bedroom, but she always ended up in John's bed by the next morning. So by the fourth night, Anna decided to sleep with John in his bed.

Nothing ever happened outside of sleeping. She wasn't ready for that, yet. But being in the bed with him made her feel loved and safe. She enjoyed their evening and morning cuddles.

Anna turned around in John's arms and smiled against his chest.

"Good morning."

John pressed a kiss against Anna's head and Anna glanced up at him.

"What do you want to do today?"

Before John could answer, Anna's phone began to ring. She reluctantly sat up and took her phone off the bedside table.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Anna, it's Mum. Your dad and I drove into town last night and we thought we'd surprise you this morning, but I guess we missed you."

"Missed me?" Anna asked, confused. Never, not once, since she had moved to Downton, had her parents surprised her. "Where are you?"

"Outside your apartment, dear." Anna suddenly felt like a teenager again. Her cheeks reddened and she bit down on the corner of her lip.

"I…I'm not there," Anna slowly answered.

"Yes, we're aware of that. Where are you? We'll come to you."

"Um…..I….I've been staying at John's since we got back from our trip," she told her mother.

"Oh," Elsie simply replied, but Anna could tell there was a deeper meaning behind that oh. Even though her mother would likely be more acceptable of staying with John, she still was not 100 percent on board with it.

"Yes. We can meet you both somewhere for brunch," Anna quickly stated, as she climbed out of the bed and met John's eyes. She covered the phone with her hand and whispered to John, "My parents are in town."

"Why?"

"I…I don't know…."

"Anna, dear?" Elsie's voice asked.

"Yes, mum."

"We'll just come on over there. Text me his address."

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather…."

"We'll see you shortly."

Anna hung up the phone and then texted her mother the address to John's flat. Then she sighed, looked up, and gave John a crooked smile.

"So….my parents are on their way over," Anna said, her lips curling awkwardly.

"What?" John asked. He sat up and shook his head. "When?"

"Um….about ten minutes." John jumped out of his bed and began to search for some clothes to put on.

"They decided to surprise me this morning at my flat and then found out I wasn't there."

"Great, more reason for your dad to hate me," John said with a shake of his head. "I don't even have time to shower and shave." Anna walked over toward him and ran her finger along his jawline.

"I kind of like the stubble," Anna chuckled. John couldn't help but smile, as he brought his hand up to take hers and brought it to his lips for a kiss.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, absolutely," Anna said with a wink.

John then shook his head and dropped Anna's hand, "I doubt your father will be a fan of it. I have a feeling he prefers the clean look."

"You're not wrong, but he'll survive…probably," Anna said with a hearty laugh. Then she rushed off to the guest room to get herself dressed.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Why are we going to _his_ place?" Charles gruffly questioned his wife, as the two climbed into the car.

"It's where Anna is," Elsie simply answered. Charles grumbled and shook his head.

"We could have met her somewhere."

"Charlie, John is her boyfriend, the father of her baby. You ought to get used to the idea. He'll be in our lives for a long time. I'm not sure why you don't like him."

"He's a fine man," Charles stated with a slight grumble, "But he's too old for our Anna."

"Well, it's too late for that now," Elsie flippantly stated. "And I assume it wouldn't matter how old he was. No one will be good enough for her to you."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Hi Mum! Dad!" Anna happily said, wrapping them into her arms, before telling them to come into John's flat. Both walked into the small apartment and glanced around the nearly empty space.

"Well, it's um….quaint," Elsie finally stated. Charles just clucked his tongue.

"John will be right out," Anna told them. "Come, take a seat. Can I get you some tea?" She was anxious, nervous. Even though her parents had spent an entire week with John, this was different. They were in his space now.

"No, thank you," Elsie answered. Charles still remained quiet. Then Elsie patted the seat next to her for Anna to sit down. Anna did as her mother said. "There's a small bump," Elsie then added with a smile. Anna glanced down and yes, there was a small, noticeable bump.

"Yes. So what are you both doing here?"

"We're looking for a place to move to, dear," Elsie explained. "We were thinking of looking near your flat, but are you going to be living here now?" At her question, Charles grumbled under his breath.

Anna twisted her lips uncomfortably. She didn't know. It wasn't a decision she or John had made. Their relationship was still very new and there were elements that her parents didn't and couldn't know. Thankfully, John came out from his bedroom and Anna didn't have to answer. The three of them stood and John reached out his hand for Charles to shake. Reluctantly, Charles took his hand, before glancing back around his flat.

"There's not much in here," Charles stated to John. His eyes lingered over John's unshaven face and he pursed his lips into a thin, disapproving line.

"No," John agreed. "There's not."

"John's a minimalist," Anna answered for him.

"A what?"

"Minimalist. He doesn't hold on to a lot of stuff. He just has what he needs," Anna explained.

"And what about when there's a baby? Will it be allowed to have toys everywhere?" Charles asked, his voice laced with dissatisfaction.

"Of course, Dad," Anna said, shaking her head.

"Where will the baby stay? This isn't a large flat?" Charles continued with his questioning.

"There's a guest room," John answered.

"And Anna?"

"Dad," Anna muttered.

"Yes, Charlie, that's quite enough of your questioning," Elsie broke in. "How about the four of us goes out to brunch? Your dad and I have to meet with the realtor at noon. Then we are heading back home."

"Such a short visit?" Anna asked, feigning disappointment.

"Yes, but we hope to be moving here by next month," Elsie answered.

"Oh, a month, how wonderful," Anna replied. "Yes, let's go to brunch."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Brunch had gone better than Anna expected. Her father had made several glances at John, but he hadn't asked any more questions or said anything else. The main conversation stayed between Anna and Elsie. They discussed the upcoming move. A part of Anna was thrilled to have her parents moving nearby, but a larger part was scared of the truth coming out.

"So what is your plan, Anna?" Elsie asked, throwing Anna off guard.

"Plan?"

"Yes, are you moving in with John? It seems silly to keep your place if you aren't staying there."

"Um," Anna began, as she scrapped her fork against the plate to get the final crumbs up. "I…."

"Yes, Anna is moving in with me. Once her lease it up, she'll officially move in," John randomly answered. Anna dropped her fork and her eyes landed on John. She sighed and nearly asked him what he was talking about. However, she quickly gained her composure, turned toward her parents, and smiled.

"Yes. My lease ends in a few weeks. We….we were just waiting until it was all settled to make it official," Anna quickly stated. Once again, Charles grumbled. But Elsie smiled.

"How wonderful! We will all be moving around the same time. We can help one another out."

"Absolutely," Anna replied, glancing back down at her plate.

As they walked outside after their meal, Elsie ran back in because she had forgotten her shawl and John went on to his car. Anna gave her father another hug and kissed his cheek.

"It was great seeing you," Anna sincerely told him.

"Anna, you know you can come to us for anything, right?" Anna nodded. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and whisper the truth in his ear. But she refrained.

"I know, Dad. You need to be kinder to John. He's a good guy," Anna said.

"Anna….."

"For me, please, Dad?" Anna pulled out her sweetest smile. Charles sighed.

"Fine, anything for you, sweetheart."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

As soon as Anna climbed into the car, John apologized.

"I….I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from. I should have never said you were moving in with me until we discussed it."

"No," Anna agreed, "You shouldn't have. But…." Anna sighed, "It's not the worst idea."

"No?"

"No. Raising a baby together would be easier if we were in the same place. Plus, sharing the rent would help for money for the baby," Anna said. She reached over and took his hand into her own. "Also, I like staying with you."

"I like it, too. I just don't want to move things too quickly for you," John replied. "And it wasn't fair of me to announce that to your parents."

"Well, it's done now," Anna stated. "Just no more making big decisions without discussing it first."

"Yes, understood," John said with a wink. "Do you want to go back to the flat? Or down to the bakery for a cupcake?"

"Trying to sweeten me up, huh?"

"Absolutely."

"Cupcakes it is. And it'll be more than one, you owe me."

"Of course, my darling."

**To be continued...**

_**Thanks for reading! :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thank you all for your support. To my guest reviewer who asked for this story to stay light, I am sorry, but it can't completely stay that way. There will be drama. The story has already been all mapped out in my head. But I can promise you that the ending will be worth it all. And I will keep some of the humor in here too. I did take your request to heart about needing some happiness and I wrote a one shot called **_**Jack **_**that should brighten your and anyone else's day. We all could use some more smiles. You were right about that. Enjoy! **_

**Chapter 12 **

A yawn passed through Anna's lips, as she curled deeper into John's chest on the couch. The two were watching a movie, which they often did now after dinner. Even though Anna now had more energy, she was always tired by the time the sun set outside.

"I…."Anna anxiously got out, turning so she was facing John, but still in his arms. "Well, I've been thinking about my appointment tomorrow." Anna had finally decided to move her OBGYN appointments with Sybil Branson. She hadn't been to a doctor's office since her first appointment to confirm her pregnancy. Now at seventeen weeks, she knew she didn't need to push it off any longer.

John's hand ran up the side of her arm and he gave her a small smile. "And what's that?" Anna sighed.

"I….I think I should tell her the truth," Anna told him, looking away. "I….what if he….I think, for the baby's sake, it would be good for the doctor to know, so we can make sure there were no…..um….other things he gave me."

"I think that's a good idea, Anna," John replied. Anna turned to face him.

"You do."

"Yes. Would you like me to wait in the waiting room while you talk to her? Then I can come in once you are done?" Anna nodded. She was grateful for his offer not to be there while she talked to Sybil. Even though he knew the truth of what had happened to her, it was still a difficult subject for her to talk about with anyone. It would be easier to tell Sybil with no one else in the room.

"You're very brave, Anna," John whispered, bending down and giving her a chaste kiss.

"I don't know about that," Anna answered. She turned back toward the television and felt as John's arms held her a little bit tighter. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Anna sat anxiously in the cold, sterile room by herself. She was regretting telling John not to come in with her. The waiting in the quiet was making her nerves grow in the pit of her stomach. She knew she shouldn't fear Sybil. Sybil was kind; she was sweet. But it didn't matter. Speaking about that night frightened her. She just wanted to forget it had happened. Life wouldn't let her.

The door opened and Sybil came in with the brightest smile on her face. She placed her clipboard on the small desk and excitedly walked up to Anna. With permission, she put her hands on Anna's growing belly.

"Seventeen weeks?" She questioned, making sure she remembered what Anna had told her.

"Yes. I…I went to a different doctor earlier, but was glad I could transfer to you."

"And John Bates is the dad?" Sybil happily clarified. While Anna and Mary were best friends, Anna had known Sybil for a long time too. She had often joined in when they were doing things and knew about Anna's crush on John.

"About that, Sybil," Anna slowly began, as she began to chew on the inside of her lip. "I…what I'm about to tell you stays between the two of us. But…I feel it's important you know."

"Of course, Anna. Doctor/patient confidentiality. I can't and _won't_ say a word, unless you or the baby are in danger."

"You see, John is just being a good guy, a good friend," Anna began. She began to anxiously pull at the corners of her fingers, as her knee began to bounce. Tears welled up in her eyes and she was finding this much more difficult to share.

"Anna?"

"I….John isn't the father, not biologically. He is going to take over that role, but he's not the father," Anna started to explain.

"So, who is the father?"

Anna glanced up and met Sybil's eyes. As she expected, she saw worry staring back at her.

"A guy I went on a date with a couple of times," Anna answered. "He…let's just say it wasn't consensual," Anna said with a disheartened chuckle.

"Oh Anna…." Sybil reached out and placed her hand on Anna's shoulder, but Anna shrugged it away. She wiped a stray tear that had slid off her cheek and shook her head.

"I…I'm fine, Sybil. Truly, I am." Sybil didn't look convinced. "But that's why I needed to tell you about the baby's father. I want to make sure he didn't pass anything on to me that could hurt the baby and to make sure there isn't any trauma. I just….I want my baby to be alright."

"Absolutely," Sybil said with a small smile. "We'll do an exam and run some tests, okay? Then we'll do an ultrasound so I can see exactly how the baby is doing."

"Can we bring John in before the ultrasound?"

"Of course."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Hi," John sweetly said, entering the exam room. He walked up to Anna and kissed the top of her head. "How'd it go?" He quietly asked.

"Fine," Anna replied.

"Well, hello, John! Congrats on your new little one!" Sybil brightly stated. And Anna was grateful for that. Sybil knew not to linger on the dark truth of the matter.

"Thank you," John replied with a smile. "We're thrilled."

"Anna, I'll have you lie back, pull up your shirt, and push down your pants some. We're going to have a quick look. Then we'll schedule you for the in-depth ultrasound appointment with the ultrasound tech for four weeks from now."

Sybil put the gel on the wand and placed it over Anna's abdomen. Anna looked at the black and white screen to try and see what she could of the baby.

"There's a little hand," Sybil pointed out. "And a belly. Do you want to know the sex?" Anna shook her head.

"No. I want to wait until it's born."

"Okay. Let's take a listen to the heartbeat."

The steady sound filled the room and Anna could feel her heart about to burst.

"And the baby looks healthy?"

"Yes," Sybil said. "Looks perfect. At your next appointment, they'll do measurements, check the heart, and do an in depth look to make sure everything looks like the baby is growing the way that it should."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

The two had both taken a half day, so neither had to go back to work. Anna found a small magnet and placed the ultrasound picture up onto the refrigerator. John walked in behind her and placed a cardboard box next to her.

"What's this?" Anna asked. John shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know. It was in the mail and is addressed to you."

With a twist of her lips, Anna glanced over at the package. Upon seeing the address, she knew it was from her parents. Anna took a knife and opened it. In the package was a letter and a small wrapped item. Anna pulled the letter out and read it aloud.

"_I just couldn't resist. We'll see you in a week for the big move in. We love you, Mum and Dad."_

Grabbing the small wrapped present, Anna gave it a small squeeze to see what it could possibly be. But whatever it was, it was in a box. Anna gingerly pulled at the tape to slowly bring the paper back. It revealed a small, rectangular box. She lifted the top and inside was a small onesie for the baby that read _I love Grandma and Grandpa. _Anna chuckled.

"That's cute," John replied, glancing down at the small piece of clothing.

"I guess my mum saw it and had to buy it," Anna told him. She refolded it and placed it back into the box.

"Or maybe your father," John suggested. Anna laughed hard at that one.

"No, my dad doesn't shop. It was definitely my mum. Is it bad that she's bought the baby something and we haven't?" Anna wondered aloud. It was still early, but she started pondering if she should be out looking at baby things and figuring out all that they would need.

"No," John answered for her. "Not at all. There is still plenty of time. But we could go to one of the shops, if you'd like."

"I don't want to go shopping. I haven't felt the urge to buy anything for the baby, yet. I was just wondering if that was a bad thing."

"It's not."

Anna took the box to the guest room where all of her things were still located. Within the next week, she would be moved in officially and she hadn't done anything to make the place hers. John, of course, had offered to make space in his room for her clothing. However, she felt stuck in limbo. She didn't belong at her flat anymore, but she also didn't feel as though she belonged here.

In just a short amount of time, her world had been turned on its head. While she was happy with John, she was finding it hard to figure out who she was anymore. She was dating John and having a baby with him, but she felt lost in a deep fog.

Within the safety of the guest room, Anna pulled the small onesie back out of the box. She eyed the small garment thinking of how small and vulnerable the baby was going to be. A child that she would be responsible for. She felt the sudden need to cry, but couldn't. Her lower lip trembled and she could feel a loss of control all around her. The more she tried to swim away from her problems, the faster they would rush back over her like a wave.

_You're fine._ She told herself. _You're safe. You have John. You're fine. _ She repeated her mantra over and over, taking deep breaths that only became more and more shallow. And suddenly it was a full blown panic attack. Her heart was racing in her chest and she was finding it harder and harder to breathe.

Her eyes closed. She tried to regain her focus. The last thing she wanted to do was let John know what was happening. She recalled reading something about cupping your hands around your face and breathing into it to slow your breathing, so Anna tried it. She focused on that task and that task only. It took several minutes, but slowly she was calming down.

Once she felt slightly better, Anna stood and hid the onesie in one of the drawers. It was then that John knocked on the door.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes!" Anna called back.

"Okay. I'm going to start dinner. I'll let you know when it's ready."

"Thanks." Anna then sat back down on the bed so she could fully calm down before dinner. She didn't want John to worry. She could handle this on her own.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

John rushed down the small drive to help open the back door of the moving truck. Today was move in day for Charles and Elsie. Anna was several steps behind him. As John lifted the large door, Anna stepped in to grab a small box.

"No," Charles called out from the drive way. "John and I will handle the boxes. You and your mother can go through them. But don't pick up anything heavy!"

"Dad, I can carry this small box. It barely weighs anything," Anna protested. Charles walked up to her and took it out of her hands.

"That's quite enough, young lady, now do as I say," Charles responded. Anna nearly chuckled, but when she saw her father's serious face, she refrained.

"Have you felt the baby move yet, dear?" Elsie questioned Anna, when she walked into their new small cottage. Anna shook her head.

"Not yet. Sybil said I probably will in a couple more weeks," Anna answered.

"Have you decided on any nursery themes or baby names?" Anna's head shook, again.

"No. I…I haven't. And do you really need a nursery theme? Aren't a dresser and crib enough?" Anna asked, although she really didn't want to talk about the baby at all. She found that in the past week, just the reminder made her anxious. As her stomach grew, it became more and more real.

"Of course, you have just always enjoyed decorating. I thought you'd be excited to have a nursery to decorate," Elsie said. Elsie's eyes narrowed in on Anna's face and Anna grew increasingly uncomfortable. If she didn't change the subject soon, her mother would start asking more questions.

"I really like this cottage," Anna told her.

"Yes, we didn't want to be in a flat. But we also didn't want something big with a lot of upkeep. When you got us in touch with Mary's father, Robert, he was very kind and found us this place on the property. It has a great little yard in the back where the baby can play."

"That's nice," Anna said with a weak smile. "Take me on a tour while they bring in the boxes."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

After several hours, the house was set up enough for Elsie and Charles to settle in for the night. John had gone out to get pizza and the four sat on the couch with paper plates for dinner.

"Should we play a game?" Elsie offered.

"Do we have any games?" Anna asked.

"Of course we do. I have some in the car. Charlie, go get the game boxes."

"Elsie, it's late and I have been carrying in things all day. Can't we just sit and enjoy something on the telly? John said he could set it up for us."

"Oh, alright."

John put his plate down and walked over to the television. He had called the cable company earlier that day to set it up for them, so all he had to do was plug in a few cords. In just a couple of minutes, the television was on a random cooking show.

"Thank you, John!" Elsie replied.

As John sat back on the couch, Anna rested her head on his shoulder. She was growing tired. Anna caught her dad throwing them a look, but he thankfully didn't make a sound or say anything. He remembered her request about being nice. Anna hoped that their time today showed her father what type of guy John was. He was loyal, kind, and giving.

"We should probably get going," John said a little while later. Anna had nearly fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"Do you need us to help you with Anna's things?" Elsie asked. Anna sat up and reached her hands over her head as she yawned.

"No. The flat I was living in was fully furnished. So I just have to get my clothes and a few other small things. But in a few weeks, we'll have you over for dinner at our place. I'll come back by tomorrow to help you finish."

"No, your mother and I can handle it from here, sweetheart. Don't want you overdoing it right now," Charles said, as he stood. He kissed Anna's cheek and gave her a wink. "You take care of that grandchild of ours."

"I will." Anna uncomfortably replied. Then she hugged her mother, before she and John left.

When the two were out of the door, Elsie sighed.

"That girl is hiding something from us, Charlie. Anytime the baby was brought up, she looked anxious."

"Maybe she has first time parent jitters, Elsie. I wouldn't read too much into it. Now let's go to bed," Charles told her. "We can discuss your theories more in the morning."

"Oh, alright," Elsie replied, but there was still a nagging thought in the back of her mind that Anna was hiding something big from them. And Elsie wasn't sure she would be able to rest until she found out what it was.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Elsie is not letting it drop. lol. Thank you for reading! **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 13**

It was a three hour drive, but the scenery was beautiful. Anna was excited about their day, the change in routine. Today they were off to see John's classic car. Anna packed them a picnic and made a playlist of songs from the 60s for them to listen to on the way.

"_Oh, yeah, I tell you something, I think you'll understand. When I say that something's, I wanna hold your hand,I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand_," Anna sang loudly. John glanced over at her and chuckled. Then he snaked his free hand over the dash and took Anna's hand within his own, before joining her in for the second verse.

"_Oh, please say to me; You'll let me be your man. And, please, say to me, You'll let me hold your hand, You'll let me hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand_."

They both began to laugh and continued to sing along with the songs as the trip continued. Randomly, during one of the songs, Anna perched herself up and bent over to kiss John's cheek.

"This is so much fun. I love you," she said with a happy giggle. John's heart skipped a beat. While the two had admitted to loving one another on the beach, they had not said it since. And they had definitely not said it in the casual way that two people in love randomly will say to one another. This was the first.

John's lips curled into a brighter smile and he happily replied, "It is. I love you, too." Anna kissed his cheek again and then settled back into her seat as the next song came on.

When they pulled up to the garage, Anna bounced out of the car, excited to get a glimpse. She had always liked the look of classic cars. As a child, she had a small collection of model cars that had set on her dresser. But this was going to be a real one.

John unlocked the door and pushed it open. Then he turned on the lights. The car was covered with a large tarp, so John lifted it and threw it to the corner.

"Wow," Anna said, her eyes glancing over it. It was in near perfect condition. "Can….can we take a ride in it?" She asked, with hopeful eyes. John chuckled.

"We can," he informed her. "I have to check the tires, the oil, and put some fresh petrol into it."

"Lots of upkeep?" Anna questioned.

"Yes. It needs a lot of love. My father taught me from a young age all of the ins and outs of caring for the cars. I wasn't allowed to touch this one, but I learned on some of the others."

"And why was this your father's favorite?"

"It was his first," John answered. "He started collecting after I was born. He had a decent company and made decent money. This was his first prize he bought for himself. It wasn't until later that his drinking hurt his career and his obsession with the cars grew."

Taking a few steps, Anna made her way next to John. She took his hand in her own and carefully touched the hood with her other hand.

"While you're fixing it up, can I sit inside?"

"Of course, my darling. Classic cars aren't any fun if you can't enjoy them."

With a giggle, Anna opened the door and took a seat in the passenger side. She ran her fingers over the leather seats and turned the knobs on the radio.

"Does the radio still work?"

"Yes," John answered.

"We'll have to listen on the ride!"

"Whatever you want, my darling."

A little while later, they began their ride through the quiet, secluded area. Anna rolled down her window to let the wind blow up her hair. As her hair twisted and tangled, she searched for something in the car to tie up her hair. Opening the compartment in front of her, she was surprised to find a pink, floral, silk scarf.

"Whose is this?" Anna asked. John glanced over and felt an overwhelming rush of emotions.

"That was my mother's," he answered, getting teary-eyed. He shook the thoughts away and smiled. "I didn't realize that was still in there. She would wrap it around her hair to keep it neat and in place."

"Oh, what a wonderful memory, John," Anna responded. She folded the scarf back up and went to place it back into the compartment. John reached out and stopped her.

"You can wear it," he told her.

"Are you sure? Isn't it special?"

"You're special. Plus, I think my mum would like you to wear it. She'd like you an awful lot," John informed her.

"You think so?" Anna teased. She pulled her hair into a low ponytail and wrapped the scarf around it to hold it into place.

"Absolutely."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

That evening, they curled up on the couch and turned on a new movie.

"Thank you for taking me today. I'd love to go again sometime," Anna told John.

"We can do that," John answered. Anna's phone buzzed. She picked it up, glanced at it, sighed, and then placed it back down. "What was that?"

"Nothing," Anna replied, unconvincingly.

"Anna?"

"It's nothing. It's just my mum. She keeps asking to go shopping for baby things. She's also begging me to find out the sex tomorrow at the ultrasound appointment. Her words were 'I can't shop if I don't know what I'm shopping for, Anna.' Honestly, she won't put it to rest," Anna complained.

"Well, you don't have to find out the sex if you don't want to, Anna. But you should go shopping with your mum. They've been here for three weeks and you've hardly seen them," John said, trying to be the voice of reason. He knew the main reason they had moved here was to see Anna more.

"I know, I know," Anna grumbled.

John had noticed the change in Anna's behavior over the last several weeks. She seemed to get irritated more and he had noticed her on the edge of tears a few times. However, whenever he tried to bring it up and offer support, she would just tell him that she was fine. He knew that wasn't the truth. Anna was not fine.

"Have you thought of talking to someone?" John suggested carefully. Anna's head shook and she kept her eyes glued onto to the screen.

"Talk to someone? About what?" Anna was being obtuse on purpose and John knew it.

"About what happened to you. Perhaps if you…"

"I'm fine, John. I don't need to talk to anyone," Anna brusquely replied.

"You're ignoring your mother. I don't think….." Anna lifted her phone and quickly began to text Elsie.

"There," Anna said. "I told her I would go with her tomorrow after my appointment. Is that better?"

"Anna….." Anna got up from the couch and placed the blanket down next to John.

"I'm going on to bed. I'm tired. Goodnight, John."

As Anna walked away, John sat back and sighed. The last thing he wanted to do was push her, but he knew she couldn't keep pretending to be alright. She was already beginning to crack and he wasn't sure when she would meltdown completely.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Anna! Look!" Elsie called from an aisle over. Anna made her way over to her mother and looked at the small little overall set she had picked up. She turned the tag and nearly fainted at the price. Her mother had insisted that they look at a boutique that seemed to have all overpriced items.

"Cute," Anna simply stated. "But we should be looking at gender neutral clothing."

"I don't understand why you won't find out the sex of the baby, Anna. You've always been such a planner. It's not like you," Elsie stated. Anna lifted up a small, white teddy bear and twisted her lips.

"Yeah, well, people change," Anna said with a loud sigh.

"Alright, Anna, what is going on with you?" Elsie asked. She took the teddy bear out of Anna's hands to force Anna to look at her.

"Nothing, Mum. I'm tired, is all. I didn't sleep well last night. The baby has started kicking and it thinks the middle of the night is the best time," Anna said, not completely dishonest. The baby had started moving and its movements were mainly at nighttime.

Elsie's head shook.

"You've been avoiding me and your father."

"I have a job and we've been getting the flat all organized. A lot has been going on," Anna lied.

"Is there something wrong with the baby, Anna?"

"No," Anna said, shaking her head. "As I told you, the ultrasound showed that everything is perfect with Baby."

"Are you having first time mother jitters?" At Elsie's question, Anna quickly nodded her head. Yes, she thought, the perfect excuse for her behavior. It wasn't that Anna wanted to be so flippant and rude to everyone lately, but her attitude was getting harder and harder to control. The harder she tried, the more difficult it became.

"Yes, I'm very nervous, Mum. You know this happened fast and I'm not sure I'm ready," Anna answered. And it wasn't really a fib. She really wasn't sure she was prepared to be a mother. But time ticked on and she was already over halfway through her pregnancy.

"Oh, Anna, my dear, I'm sorry I've pushed you. How about we go and get some ice cream right now? We can look at clothes and things later, okay?" Anna gave a grateful nod.

"Okay. John and I want to have you and Dad over for dinner next week."

"We'd love that, Anna."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Anna walked into the flat after work the next day and sighed. John had forgotten to take the chicken out of the freezer. She made sure she wasn't missing where they would usually set it to defrost, but it wasn't there. Opening the freezer, she saw it sitting right up front, right where she had told John it would be.

She groaned.

A moment later, John entered the flat with a big, bright smile. When he saw Anna's face, his lips fell.

"What's wrong?"

"You forgot to put out the chicken," Anna stated, pointing to the still frozen meat. John gave her a sheepish look.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, my darling. I completely forgot. What if I take you out to dinner tonight instead? It's been a while since the two of us went on a date," he said with a wink.

Anna shook her head, but chuckled. "Oh, alright. You get away with it this time, Mr. Bates. But I get to choose the place."

"Whatever you wish."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"How's the steak?"

"Good," Anna replied with a smile. Her mood had improved with John's idea of a date night. It was true that they didn't really go on dates. The last time they had gone out to eat was when they were at the beach and that had been a couple of months ago.

Anna twisted her fork into her pasta and took a big bite. She had gotten all of her favorites for dinner: steak with a side of pasta. The waiter had joked about needing a vegetable to help even it out, but Anna had just waved him away. Date nights were nights you could get away without eating healthy.

"How's your work going?"

"It's going really well," John answered. "Robert is trying to bring in a new client, so it'll be all hands on deck for a little while. But if we can land her, then we should be set for years to come. She'll bring in a lot of money to the company."

"That's great, John. Work has been rather boring for me lately. Before the baby happened, I had been thinking of going back to school to get my degree in teaching."

John took a bite of his salad and then asked, "Why can't you still do that?"

"I don't know," Anna said. "It'll be a lot harder with the baby. My job allows for more flexibility now."

"I'm not sure you should give up on your dreams so easily, Anna. I'm not saying you have to do it right away, just don't say never, alright?"

Anna shyly smiled and said, "Alright."

As she looked up over John's shoulder, her face blanched.

"Anna?" When Anna didn't acknowledge him and her eyes remained on whatever she was looking at, John turned to see what had caught her attention. His blood began to boil when he saw that sitting across the restaurant was Alex Green.

**_To be continued..._**

**Thank you for reading. If you get a chance, let me know what you think. I'll try to update quickly. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Thank you so much to my reviewers for the last chapter. Make sure you caught the last one, before reading this one. I'm updating them kind of quickly so I don't want one to be missed. Want to make sure you get the full story. Enjoy! _**

**Chapter 14 **

_ "Cards at a restaurant?" Anna asked her date. Alex shuffled the cards easily and spread them out in the middle of the table. They were in a loud establishment that was filled with people watching rugby games on the televisions. _

_ "Full disclosure," Alex began, "I like to win." His lips curled into a sly grin and Anna chuckled. The two had met on one of those dating apps. Alex was only in town for a few days. Anna was good with that; she wasn't looking for anything serious. She really wanted to date John, but he wasn't taking any of her hints. So Anna decided it was time to put herself out there. Maybe she would find her somebody soon. _

_ "Doesn't everybody like to win?" Anna pointed out. _

_ "Ah, yes," Alex agreed, "But I _really_, _really_ like to win." He flipped the first card over and handed Anna her deck. _

_ "The goal is to get all of your cards down first," Alex told her. He went over the basic rules of the game and soon they were playing a practice round. _

_ Anna had to admit that this was a unique way for a date and it was fun. The room was so loud that they had to nearly scream to hear one another. By the end of the night, Anna had a headache. _

_ "I should probably get going; this was a lot of fun, Alex. Thanks for the fun night," Anna said. She stood from the table and Alex did the same._

_ "Let me walk you to your car," Alex offered. Anna's head shook._

_ "There's no need. I'm parked just outside. Thanks again."_

_ "Next date, I'll pick you up from your house? A proper date with flowers and candy?" _

_ "I do like chocolate," Anna said with a grin. "Message me and we'll decide a time." _

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Time stood still. He was there. He was back. She could feel her body growing hot and the pit of her stomach twisting and turning. Her eyes couldn't remove from his face. It had that same charming smile he had given her. Slowly her eyes followed his and she saw a woman sitting across from him. Her eyes were bright and she laughed, as he said something funny. Anna's lower lip began to tremble and she felt like she could vomit right then and there.

"I could go over there and wring that man's neck," John growled under his breath. He turned toward Anna and noticed how she was about to have a nervous breakdown. His hand reached across the table and took Anna's hand within his own.

Anna's head shook. "You….you can't do that," she told him.

"Can't do what?"

"Wring his neck. You can't do anything about it," Anna replied. Her eyes fell to her food and tears sprung to her eyes.

"Let's leave," John offered. "We can have the food packed up and find a picnic table somewhere to eat." He attempted a smile, but it came out more as a twitch of his lips.

"I….I'm fine," Anna stuttered. Her eyes traveled back to the table, but this time they remained on the woman next to Alex. Was she going to be his next victim? Her body shuddered.

"You're not fine," John argued. "And how could you be with that…that man over there."

Anna swallowed hard. Her fingers tightened around her silverware and began to slowly cut up her steak. Small, short cuts. Small, square pieces. She brought one small bite up to her lips and forced herself to chew and swallow it.

"Anna, that's enough. Let's leave," John tried again. He couldn't understand why she was refusing to leave the restaurant. He assumed it had to do with her trying to keep up the façade that she was okay. But she wasn't. Her face was so white with fear that she looked like a ghost.

"I said I'm fine," Anna nearly yelled, hitting her hands against the table and making the table vibrate with her motions.

A few eyes turned to them, trying to find what the commotion was about. John sheepishly smiled at the tables nearby and snuck a peek over to Alex's table to make sure he hadn't spotted them. From what John could tell, he hadn't. John was grateful for that, at least.

"Anna, it's okay to not be fine. Let's go home," John offered, yet again. Anna's head shook, as she forced another bite of food into her mouth.

"Just leave it," Anna pleaded, meeting John's eyes. John sighed. Looking back at him were eyes full of terror and heartbreak. He clinched his jaw, having to use every ounce of willpower not to go over to Alex Green and beat him bloody.

"Alright," John finally agreed, although he didn't think it was a good idea. But he didn't have much left of a choice. Anymore attempts of persuading her to leave and she might cause an even bigger scene.

The two sat in silence. Their nice date had turned into a nightmare. Every few moments, Anna would glance up and look at the unsuspecting girl across from Alex. She wondered if she should tell her. Wouldn't that be the morally responsible thing to do? What if someone had seen her and warned her?

But then the baby kicked. She glanced down at her belly and placed her hand protectively over it, as if she could protect it that way. Her stomach was still small, but round enough to tell she was pregnant. If she walked over there, Alex would be able to tell she was pregnant. He was a smart man; he could do the math.

Her eyes watered, but Anna had to protect her baby at all costs. Her child deserved better than Alex Green. If he got near the baby, Anna shuddered at the thought. She pushed back her thoughts of how she should help the other woman and forced herself to choke down the rest of her meal.

As they finished up, John offered to run and get the car.

"I need to go use the toilet first," Anna told him.

"Are you sure….."

"I can go to the restroom, John. He won't do anything here. He likes to make sure you're in a more vulnerable location," Anna stated. She snuck off to the bathroom quickly, because she was also ready to go home.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Exiting her stall, Anna walked up to the sink to wash her hands. There, standing right next to her, was the girl on the date with Alex. Her dark locks were framed perfectly around her face and she was leaning forward to put on a new layer of lipstick.

Anna's eyes couldn't leave her. She felt the overwhelming urge to tell the girl to run.

The girl seemed to feel Anna's eyes on her and she turned to face her. Seeing the paleness in Anna's cheeks, the girl reached out and touched Anna's shoulder.

"Are you, alright? You look poorly. Do you need me to find whoever you are here with?"

She was so kind, so caring. Anna's head shook. She had to do it. It was the right thing to do.

"You…you're on date with Alex Green?" She questioned. The girl's eyes narrowed now.

"Please don't tell me you're his ex or his wife or something," the girl said with slight panic in her voice. "I finally find a fun guy to go on a date with and he….."

"I'm not his ex or his wife," Anna clarified. "I did...I did go on a couple of dates with him a while back."

"Oh! Isn't he fun?!" The girl asked. Anna chewed on the inside of her lip and began pulling anxiously on her fingers.

"Um…..I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Maggie."

"Um, Maggie…..He…well, he….." Anna's eyes moved to a spot on the wall. She couldn't look her in the eye and say it. "He….he raped me."

Maggie gasped and Anna returned her eyes to her. She shook her head and covered her mouth with her hands.

"No…that can't. That can't be right…."

"I wish it wasn't," Anna replied. "I…I really wish it wasn't," Anna continued as a tear slid down her cheek. "I…I thought you should know."

Looking down, Anna slid past the girl and walked out of the restroom. She rushed to the table and saw that John had their leftovers in his hand. Seeing her face, his brows furrowed.

"What happened?"

"Can we just leave now, please?" Anna asked. John nodded and led her out of the restaurant. He offered to run and get the car, but Anna wanted to walk with him. They had parked a few streets over.

John placed his hand on the small of her back and the two of them crossed the street. It was then that they heard a voice calling them. They both turned to find Alex Green rushing toward them. John's arm came up and wrapped protectively around Anna, pulling her close.

"Leave us alone," John advised.

"You're a bitch," Alex growled at Anna. "Just because we didn't work out doesn't mean you can lie to my date."

"Don't call her that again," John cautioned.

"I….I only told her the truth," Anna muttered, her lips trembling. John could feel her shaking next to him and he held her tighter.

"Go away," John warned again. "We don't want anything to do with you." Alex remained in his spot. His eyes fell to Anna's stomach and his lips curled into a small smirk.

"Expecting, are you, Ms. Smith?" He questioned. Anna's stomach lurched. Why couldn't she have worn one of her looser shirts tonight? The dress she had on made her pregnancy stomach poke out.

"Not sure why you care," John answered. "Our child is none of your business."

"If it's even yours," Alex poked. "Anna here is quite the whore."

"Watch it," John snarled. He could feel Anna's body tensing next to him, so he turned them both and began to walk away. They both could hear Alex's footsteps behind them, following them.

"You should watch yourself. Or else she'll be saying false things about you to others. She's a whore that enjoys ruining other people's lives," Alex called out. John paused and his fist curled into a ball.

"Let's just go," Anna pleaded. "I….I just want to go." John took a deep breath, but did as Anna said. He rushed his steps and planned on ignoring Alex or calling the police if he followed them any longer. However, Alex spoke again.

"She's a good screamer."

John released his grasp on Anna and turned, quickly decking Alex with his fist. Alex fell to the ground and John grabbed the lapels of his shirt, pulling him up to his face.

"Don't come near Anna or my baby again, is that understood? You're a rapist who deserves me to bash your head in and I will, if you come near them again," John angrily told him, as his fist tightened around his shirt. Alex just chuckled.

"You don't scare me," Alex replied, pushing John up and scrambling out from under him. John kept his hands on Alex's lapels, but Anna began to tug on John's arm.

"Stop it! Please, stop it!" She screamed.

Hearing Anna's pleas, John let go of Alex's shirt. Despite saying he wasn't scared, Alex ran away as soon as he was let go. John heavily breathed and had to hold back on following him. He placed his hand over Anna's and gave her a small smile. But Anna didn't smile back, she didn't even look at him.

The entire ride home, she was silent.

When they reached the flat, John opened the door and Anna walked past him, her lips drawn into a tight, thin line.

"Anna…." Anna turned on her heels to face him.

"I told you! I told you to leave it! And you…you hit him, John! What if….he could sue you, you know! And now he knows about the baby. What if he decides to come after me? What if…?" Anna shook her head and covered her face.

John took several steps forward and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, but he wouldn't stop saying those things about you." Anna dropped her hands.

"I can handle it, John. I've survived worse. Now….." Anna sighed. "I….I'm going to sleep in the guest room tonight. I….I can't look at you right now."

And just like that, she rushed to the guest room and slammed the door.

John ran his hand through his hair and exhaled loudly. Tonight had not gone as planned.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Thanks for reading! And thanks in advance for any comments. More soon! **_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Wow guys! Thank you so very much for all of the kind reviews! You guys are awesome! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I wasn't planning on updating until tomorrow, but your reviews inspired me to update today :)_**

**Chapter 15**

She couldn't sleep and she hadn't slept since she had seen Alex Green over a week ago. Anna laid on her back and stared up at the ceiling. Had he lied to her? Did he not live in London? Had he been here, at Downton, all this time?

Going to work now frightened her. She feared she would run into him out in the open. Foolishly, she had believed that he wouldn't be back. She had felt a false sense of security that she and the baby would be safe from him.

The panic attacks were coming more often. She found it harder and harder to keep her composure. Just the day before at work, she had one in the middle of a meeting. Keeping up the smokescreen that she was okay wasn't working anymore. Her boss told her to take a few days off of work, perhaps the entire next week. He told her she couldn't do her job if she was struggling with something in her personal life. While he was kind about it, he also appeared to be disappointed in her. She was letting their company down, and that only made her feel worse.

She hadn't told John about her panic attacks yet or what had happened at her work. But, that was mainly because she still wasn't talking to him. She would only talk to him if it was necessary, because she was still upset with him.

Her life was falling apart all around her. The shell she had built around herself was cracking away. Soon, she was sure it would just crumble into nothingness.

She had felt safe with John, happy even. But he hadn't been able to control himself in a moment that Anna needed him to.

Tears filled her eyes. The baby kicked, reminding her it was there. More tears fell. How was she going to do this?

Anna curled to her side and tried to fall asleep. Praying that things would look better in the morning.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

The sun shone into his bedroom and forced John to wake up with a loud sigh. He had ruined things with Anna and he knew it. To use such violence in front of her after what she had been through, how could he?

Another sigh passed through his lips.

The guy was scum and he hadn't been able to control his temper, despite how hard he tried. And to be honest, he had held it together. He wanted to do much worse damage to that bastard. His hands curled into tight fists just thinking about Alex Green.

John took in a deep breath and unclenched his fists. Right now he had to figure out how to make things right with Anna. She was struggling and it was getting worse. He wanted to help her and be able to be there for her, but he couldn't until she had forgiven him for his actions.

Sitting up, John ran his hand over his face. He then got up and got himself dressed for the day.

When he walked into the main living area, he didn't see a sign of Anna. He hoped she was getting some sleep. Anytime he had seen her in the last week and a half, she had appeared exhausted. He was sure seeing Green had heightened her fears.

It was a Saturday, so neither had to work. Last weekend, Anna had stayed holed up in her bedroom, only stepping out when she needed something to eat or drink. John decided to make them both breakfast this morning. Perhaps, she would feel up to talking to him some today.

As he flipped his first set of pancakes, Anna's door opened. She looked absolutely exhausted. She was still in her pajamas with a robe wrapped around her and her hair pulled up into a low, messy bun.

"Good morning," John said, offering her a bright smile. Anna's eyes glanced away, momentarily, but thankfully, they came back up to meet his.

"Morning," she mumbled.

"I'm making pancakes," John told her. Anna nodded and walked forward, taking a seat on the barstool at the small kitchen island. John tried not to get too excited, but this was the longest Anna had been near him since the incident.

Pulling down a plate from the cabinet, John placed a few pancakes onto the plate. Then he slid it over to Anna, putting the syrup next to it.

"Thanks," Anna muttered. John watched out of the corner of his eye, while Anna cut up her pancakes and began to eat them.

"Um…." Anna began. "Did you get the cheese?"

"Cheese?" John asked, clearly confused. Anna hadn't spoken to him in over a week, so he was quite unsure what she meant by getting the cheese.

"For the charcuterie board," Anna replied, as though they had been talking about it all week.

"Char….Anna, what are you talking about?" John wasn't sure if he had lost his mind or if she had.

"My parents are coming by this afternoon for appetizers and to see the place," Anna continued. John paused what he was doing and turned to face Anna completely. He had known Anna's parents had wanted to come by and see the changes to the place. They were supposed to come a few days after the incident, but Anna canceled it. There had not been any other mentions of them coming since.

"No," John finally answered. "I didn't get cheese. You never told me they were coming by today." He used his words carefully, not wanting to spur her into anger. Thankfully, she didn't argue or yell. Instead, she hid her face in her hands and just sighed.

"I…I must have dreamed it. I…I'm sorry. Mum's been bugging me to come over so I told her today would work, since we would both be home," Anna explained. John could not believe that Anna was apologizing to him. He didn't want to make a big deal of it, so he just nodded his head.

"It's fine. I can run out to the store after breakfast and pick up whatever we need."

"Great. I'll make a list."

John wasn't foolish enough to believe that everything was okay now. In fact, he was slightly worried about how today would go. In some ways, he wondered if Anna would throw back on her mask and pretend everything was fine. Or if instead, she would begin to crack in front of her parents. He was sure that by tomorrow, everything would be back to as it was the day before, unless he could figure out how to make her day go well.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"You look utterly exhausted dear," Elsie said, as she and Charles walked into the flat. Anna pursed her lips, not happy to have that pointed out. She had showered and attempted to cover her dark circles with make-up. Apparently, it hadn't worked.

"Thanks, Mum," Anna replied, discouraged.

"Are you alright?" Charles asked her quietly. "Has something happened between you and John?"

"Everything is fine," Anna pushed out a smile. "I'm just tired."

"Still?" Elsie asked. "I think you should talk to Sybil about that. Second trimester should be the easiest one. You should have a ton of energy."

Anna wanted to respond rudely, but bit her tongue. It wasn't her parents' fault of what was going on in her life. So instead, she just nodded.

"Yes, I'll call her first thing on Monday."

That seemed to please her parents enough and the two walked further into the small flat. Not too much had changed, but there were some pictures up on the walls and blankets over the couch. It looked more lived in and not like a sterile environment.

"You've definitely spruced up the place," Charles told Anna. "Looks livelier."

"Well hello!" John happily exclaimed, walking around the corner with a bright smile. He stuck out his hand for Charles to shake. Charles shook his hand and then walked further into the apartment. John then gave Elsie a hug.

"So how are you holding up with the baby keeping Anna up all night?" Elsie questioned him. John turned his head to the side and quickly tried to come up with a lie. He hadn't known that was what Anna was using for her excuse for not sleeping well.

"I….I just try to help as much as I can," he answered.

"Good man," Elsie said with a wink. She followed Anna and John into the kitchen. There they had set up an array of appetizers. There was the charcuterie board, pigs in a blanket, a vegetable tray, and other treats.

"You can grab whatever you want and then we can go sit on the back deck," Anna said to them all.

They all picked up a small plate and filled them up. Then Anna opened the back door to the small deck. The flat was on the second level. There wasn't much of a view, but it was nice to go out on to get fresh air.

"When the baby is here, you'll need to have a good lock on that door. You don't want him or her getting out here," Charles began.

"Yes. I know, dad," Anna replied. She sat next to John on the big, outside love seat while her parents each sat in the other chairs. However, she sat nearly on the edge, as far away from John as she could get. It was not a detail that Charles missed. His brow raised and lips curled up to the side. If Elsie noticed, she didn't make any mention of it with her features.

A knock came at the door and both Anna and John jumped up. They never had visitors in the middle of the day. Out of curiosity, Anna followed John to the front door. He opened it and there was a mail carrier at the door.

"This is for John Bates. I need you to sign this saying you got the paperwork," he explained. John shrugged his shoulders, but did as he was asked. Then the man handed over the folder to John.

Out of curiosity, John went ahead and opened the small package.

"Who is it from? What is it?" Anna curiously asked.

As John pulled the papers out of the top, his jaw clinched. He had been served papers from Alex Green's lawyer, suing him for assault.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Elsie and Charles continued to enjoy their appetizers on the back porch, until they heard both Anna and John speaking quietly to one another. Anna's voice sounded angry.

"I told you John," they heard her say. "You punched him and now he's suing you. I hope it was worth it. I just…I…."

Charles sat back in his chair and his cheeks reddened.

"Elsie, see, I was right. John isn't a good man. We have to get Anna to move in with us. He punched some guy."

"Charlie don't get ahead of yourself. We don't know the situation. We'll ask for the full story. Maybe it has to do with what Anna's been hiding from us," Elsie said.

"Yeah, that her boyfriend is violent. I don't like this, Elsie, not one bit."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Anna closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. She didn't want her parents to know what was going on right now. Taking several deep breaths, she could feel her heart returning to its normal speed.

John was still standing in front of her, but she didn't want him there. She wanted to be far away from them. He had poked the bear.

At least, she thought, he was just suing John.

Anna's eyes reopened and she turned to head back to the porch. However, there came a second knock on the door. Anna's heart stopped.

John opened the door and the mail carrier was back, holding a second package.

"Sorry, I missed this package. It's for Anna Smith. Is that you?"

Anna's head slowly nodded. He gave her the form to sign and then handed the folder to her. As she took it into her hands, they shook. Slowly, she tore open the top and brought the papers out. Her eyes sprung with tears and her heart started beating a million times per minute.

"What does it say, Anna?" John carefully asked.

"He…he wants a paternity test and….and if it says he's the father….he…..he wants visitation rights. He….he…..he…." She couldn't breathe. The world was collapsing right on top of her. Everything that could go wrong, had gone wrong.

"Anna…." John worriedly asked, as the papers fell from her hands and her entire body began to tremble.

"This is your fault," she told him. "This is all your fault!" she now yelled. Her hands shook harshly and she backed herself against the wall.

It was then that Elsie and Charles rushed back into the house. One look at Anna and Charles turned angrily to John.

"What did you do to her?" He harshly asked.

"I didn't do anything," John replied.

Anna slowly slid down the wall and sat, her breaths becoming shallower with every breath. She couldn't remember any of the things she was supposed to do when this was happening to her. All she could think about was seeing Green multiple times a month and having to hand her baby over to him. A sob escaped her lips, but it only made it harder to breathe.

"You had to do something!" Charles yelled back at John. "I knew you were bad news!"

"You don't understand," John started.

"I do understand! You are a violent man! I could…."

"Stop it!" Elsie yelled at them. "Both of you stop it! Anna is having a panic attack and all you are doing is making it worse." Both of them immediately quieted. "Now John, go and get Anna a glass of water. Charlie, go sit down."

As they walked away, Elsie brought herself down to Anna's level. She sat back, as not to crowd her, and took one of Anna's hands within her own.

"It's alright, sweetheart. I'm here. We're all here. Take a good deep breath. Remember to breathe," she began. Anna slowly met Elsie's eyes and followed her breaths. Calming down, she could feel her heart returning to normal. "That's a good girl. Do you think you can stand? Go sit on the couch with your father?" Anna nodded. "Good."

Anna gingerly got up off the floor and went to sit next to Charles. She still couldn't speak and she didn't know what she was going to say to them. John handed her a glass of water, before taking a seat as far away from Charles as he could get.

Elsie went to pick up the papers on the floor and as she did, her eyes caught the words paternity test and Alex Green. Her eyes moved to Anna. She walked back over to the living room and sat across from her husband and Anna.

"I'm assuming this is what the yelling and panic attack are about?" Elsie questioned, holding up the paperwork. Anna bit down on her lower lip and nodded. "Is this true, Anna? Is this the big secret you've been keeping?"

Anna's body shuddered from the force of a sob threatening to escape and she nodded again.

"Yes," she weakly got out. "John is not the baby's father. Alex Green is."

_**To be continued...**_

_**The secret is out. More soon! Thank you again! And thanks in advance for any comments! :) **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Thank you all, so very much, for the reviews! You made my heart so happy! I got this written just for you all. :) Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 16**

_He smelled of cigarette smoke and vanilla. Before this moment, she hadn't noticed the distinct smell. He must have used a vanilla spray to try to cover up the offending smell of the cigarette smoke. But now she could smell it. Every time she tried to force her thoughts else wear while he violated her, the smell brought her back to the reality of it all. _

_ Before climbing off her, he grabbed her cheeks with his hand and pressed a harsh kiss against her lips. She whimpered, attempting to whip her head away from him, but he only tightened his hold with his fingers on her cheeks. _

_ He stood and she turned to her side, covering her body with her arms, as if she could protect herself from him if he tried again. _

_ "Thanks for the fun," he told her. He bent down and grabbed his jacket. Then, like a flash of light, he was out of her apartment. _

_ Something hit her then and she jumped up out of the bed, ignoring the ache in her entire frame. She rushed to the front door and locked the locks. Then her hands began to shake. She needed to call someone. Her first thought was her mother. Tears filled her eyes. No, she told herself. She was too far away and she didn't want to worry her. _

_ She searched for her phone and found it on the floor in front of the guest room door. Trying not to remind herself how it got there, Anna picked it up and dialed Mary. _

_ Tears filled her eyes and she kept praying for Mary to pick up. But soon it went to voicemail. Anna quickly hung up the phone and shook her head. What was she thinking? She shouldn't be calling anyone. _

_ Slowly, she hid herself behind the desk in her foyer, sobs taking over her body. And the smell consumed her again. It was all over her skin. He was all over her skin. She felt dirty and like she would never be clean again. _

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Once again, Anna could smell _him_. Her eyes closed and she was back to that moment. Hopelessness and fear consumed her entire body. She had wanted to forget it, had wanted to be okay. But she couldn't, she wasn't.

"Anna, I….I don't understand," Charles voice spoke. Anna's eyes popped open. Looking back at her were her parents' confused expressions. John was sitting far off in a corner, allowing Anna to lead this conversation.

"Alex Green? The one you went on the dates with?" Elsie clarified. Anna slowly nodded.

"Yes," Anna said, her eyes on her hands. "He's the father."

Everything had collapsed. Everything was wrong. Anna wanted to sink into the cushions of the couch and disappear forever.

"Then why say John was the father?" Elsie asked. She turned her attention to John. "Did you know you weren't the father?" John bobbed his head up and down.

"John was just a friend trying to help me out," Anna meekly explained.

"Help you out?" Charles questioned. Anna let out a shuddering breath. "Why is this Alex fellow not helping you out?"

"Anna….." Elsie slowly began. And she knew. The way her daughter had been acting, the anxiousness about the baby, how Anna had gotten upset when they mentioned Alex's name on the trip. It all finally made sense. "Oh, Anna…." Elsie breathed.

Anna couldn't look at them.

"Did Alex….did he force you?" Elsie asked. Anna's hands covered her face and she just wanted to hide away.

"He what?!" Charles roared, sitting up.

The smell consumed her. He was there in the room, destroying her life all over again.

Elsie got up from her chair and moved over next to Anna, placing her hand on Anna's knee. Anna tensed against her, so Elsie dropped her hand.

"I…I can't…" Anna barely got out. The world was spinning too quickly. "I can't talk about any of this right now. I just…" Anna stood. "Can you both please leave? I….I can't do this….I….."

Noticing how much their daughter was struggling, the two nodded. Elsie bit down on her lower lip, feeling helpless. She stood in front of Anna and brushed a stray hair of her daughter's face.

"We're here when you're ready," she told Anna. Anna glanced between her and Charles, before dashing off to the guest room and locking herself inside.

As Charles stood, John did as well. If things were awkward before, John didn't know what they were now. The three stood their uncomfortably and John gave them both a small smile.

Letting out a loud sigh, Charles walked up behind his wife and placed his hand on her lower back, before leading them both to the front door. John followed a few paces behind. And when they reached the front door, Charles turned to John.

"The guy you punched….it was that bastard Green?" He asked.

"Yes," John honestly replied. Charles nodded his head and pated John's shoulder.

"Good….good," he said, still nodding.

"I'm sorry that…." John paused, not sure of what to say. Elsie just squeezed his hand and shook her head.

"We'll talk soon." Then the two exited.

As the door closed behind them, John fell back slightly and sighed. His eyes moved down the hallway to where Anna was and he wondered if he should knock on the door. Things had gone from bad to worse. And he didn't know how to fix them.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Anna had stayed locked away in her bedroom for several hours. At one point, John knocked and Anna had only answered with a "please, go away."

While she hid away, John cleaned up the food, the kitchen, and then any small thing he could look to dust or move around. His flat was small, so there wasn't much he could do. He finally sat on the chair in the living room and pulled out a book to read.

Anna stepped out of her room a little while later. She had one of her bags over her shoulder and the paperwork in her hands.

"Anna," he started, setting his book down and standing. Anna wrung her hands nervously in front of herself and avoided eye contact with him.

"I'm….I'm going to go and stay with my parents," Anna began. "I texted my mum and she said that it's alright if I do."

"Anna….."

"I can't…..I can't be around you right now, John," Anna said, her lower lip trembling. "You….you poked the bear. I told you to just leave it and you wouldn't do it. I just….." Her words faded.

John's heart constricted within his chest. He wanted to defend himself and his actions, but he knew it wouldn't matter right now. Anna needed to place her anger somewhere right now and John was where it was landing.

"Let me help you take your bag to the car," John offered.

Anna's head shook. "No. I….I can take it myself."

"Anna….." Desperation filled him. "I….I can still see you, right? You'll keep me updated on the baby? I'd like to come to your appointment next week."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, John," Anna replied. "I…We don't need to keep up this façade anymore. My parents know the truth now. Soon everyone else will. I think it's better if we just pretend none of this ever happened."

"Anna…." John felt a lump form in his throat. "I…I love you, Anna. I know you're angry, but you can't just give up on us. You know I love your baby too. I….."

"Stop it, John. Just stop it. None of this would have happened if you had just put out the chicken like I asked you to. Then when he followed us out and I asked you to ignore him, you punched him in the face. Now he's angry. My child's future is at risk, because of you. I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you for that, John."

"You aren't being fair," John argued. "The chicken was an honest mistake. And him following us…." John paused himself. He couldn't turn the blame back on her, that wouldn't be fair either. Or right. Alex Green was the real monster here. "He's a cruel person, Anna. I'm sorry I punched him, but I couldn't let him say those things about you. Please don't make me lose you and the baby."

Anna pursed her lips together to try to stop them from trembling. Then she met his eyes and sighed, "You already have."

As Anna walked out of the door, John finally allowed the sob to escape his lips.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

The moment Anna knocked on the cottage door, Charles opened it. Upon seeing her father and his knowing eyes, Anna fell against his chest and burst into tears. All of the secrets and lies were gone now. But the terror was still there.

"Shh," Charles soothed, wrapping his arms around his daughter, holding her close. "Just let it all out, sweet girl. Let it all out."

And Anna did. She sobbed so harshly that her body shook against Charles.

The two stood there for a long time, until Anna's cries slowed down. Charles then led her to the main living area and set the two of them down. Elsie came in, gave Anna a gentle smile, and handed her a cup of hot chocolate.

"Just how you like it, dear," she murmured. Anna gratefully took the small mug and glanced into it. There was a big swirl of whipped cream on the top and cinnamon.

"Thanks, Mum," Anna said. She took a few sips, before curling up against her father's chest. He held her tightly. Elsie went to sit on the other side of the couch and Anna brought her feet up so she had space.

"It's okay, love. Put your feet on me," Elsie insisted. "Stretch out."

Her parents were so patient, so understanding. Neither asked her any questions on why she had come to stay or more details of what had happened, how they had gotten to this place. Anna was so incredibly grateful for that.

The three of them sat quietly in front of the television for a while. Nothing much was on, just some random infomercials, but no one thought to change the channel. As they all sat there, Anna fell into a deep sleep against her father's chest.

"She's asleep," Elsie whispered to Charles. "Should we wake her and have her go to the bedroom?"

Charles shook his head.

"No, I'll stay here with her. You go on to bed, Elsie."

"Are you sure? I worry about your back," Elsie said, as she gently moved Anna's feet off her lap. Then she stood and grabbed the blanket on the chair next to them, placing it over Anna.

"My back will be fine," Charles argued.

Elsie ran her fingers against Anna's shoulder and her lips twisted.

"Our poor girl. I don't know how to help her," she admitted, meeting Charles' eyes. Charles returned her glance and gave her a solemn smile.

"We'll start by letting her sleep," Charles responded. Elsie nodded, bending over and giving Charles a kiss.

"Goodnight, Charlie."

"Goodnight."

Anna shifted slightly and Charles worried they had woken her. But as he looked down, she was still asleep. Charles bent over, kissed her forehead, and then laid his head back to try to get some sleep. Although, he'd happily stay up all night if it meant his little girl was getting the rest she needed.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Don't hate me too much. Trust me that there is a plan. :) Also, be kind to Anna...give her some grace...cause I can promise you that John isn't mad at her right now. More soon! **_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Thank you guys so very much! You rock! I'll try to continue to update regularly. Enjoy! _**

**Chapter 17**

When he awoke, his back ached. He twisted slightly and remembered why he was sitting up. Looking down, he found Anna still sleeping against his chest. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Charles glanced over at the clock on the wall and saw it was six in the morning. He groaned slightly, but tried not to wake up his daughter.

He felt helpless. He was her father and he hadn't been able to protect her from the evil of the world. While he didn't know all the details that had happened between Anna and John, he did know that he had judged him rather harshly. In his defense, he knew something wasn't right with Anna and assumed it had to do with John. Now he knew he had read John wrong.

Charles wanted to ask Anna what all had happened, but for now he wasn't going to push her. Just by looking at her, Charles could tell she was fragile. Any pushing and she could break down completely.

Anna shifted and her eyes fluttered opened. For a moment, she looked confused. Then she sat up, wiped her eyes with the back of her hands, and gave her dad a small smile.

"Sorry. How long have I been out?"

"Since last night around 8:30. It's a little after six now."

"Oh, Dad, you should have woken me. Your back," Anna exclaimed.

"Ah now, don't worry about me. You needed the rest."

"I did," Anna agreed. Then her lower lip began to tremble some, as everything flooded back over her. She pushed her lips together to calm them and glanced down at her hands.

"I'm glad you've told us," Charles calmly said to her. "I'm not sure why you felt it had to be a big secret."

Her head shook and tears pooled in her eyes. She hated this. It felt like all she did lately was cry.

"I didn't….I didn't want you to look at me differently. I…I didn't want you to see my shame," Anna quietly responded. She found some dead skin on the side of her thumb and began to focus on peeling it off, so she wouldn't have to look her father in the eyes.

"Anna, there's no shame in this. You did nothing wrong."

Anna's body shuddered. She twisted her lips and slowly pulled herself up from the couch.

"I….I'm going to go shower. Do you need me to help you up?"

Charles shook his head. "No, I think I may need to sit here for a few more minutes."

Anna nodded and walked off to the bathroom. Charles sighed. This was the first time as a parent that he didn't know how to help his daughter.

As he sat on the couch and watched the sun begin to rise, Elsie walked into the room. She had her blue, fluffy robe on and a cup of tea in her hands.

"I told you your back was going to hurt this morning, Charlie," she teased with a wink. "Here's you some tea." Then she pulled some pills out of her side pocket, "And some muscle relaxers."

"Thanks," Charles replied. He took them from Elsie and gratefully put the pills on his tongue, using the tea to wash them down. Elsie sat down next to him, placing her hand on his knee.

"Did Anna say anything to you this morning?"

"No, not really. She's struggling. And I don't know how we can best help."

"Me either."

The two sat in silence for a while, before Elsie got up to start breakfast. She remembered Anna having a dislike for eggs early in her pregnancy and wondered if that was still the case. To be on the safe side, she decided to make waffles with sausage and fruit.

A while later, Charles finally joined her in the kitchen and helped her cut up the fruit for breakfast. The two checked the time and saw it was already close to eight.

"We should probably eat before it gets cold. I'll go check on Anna," Elsie stated. But as she walked over to head down the hallway, Anna stepped out of her bedroom door, dressed up. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and she was wearing a blazer.

"Anna, you look lovely," Elsie said, shocked to see her dressed and ready to go somewhere important this early in the morning. "I made breakfast."

"I don't have time to eat," Anna quickly replied. "I texted Mary this morning and told her everything, asking her for advice and the best lawyer. She said she'll represent me, pro bono, and to meet her at her office at 9."

"Well, that gives you time to eat a little something," Elsie stated.

"I'll just grab a bagel on the way."

"Are you sure you should be doing this right now, Anna? It's a Sunday. Can it not wait until Monday?" Elsie carefully stepped on Anna's plans.

"No, it has to happen now. My child has to be protected from him. You don't understand you…." Her breaths began to shorten again. She closed her eyes and clasped her hands in front of her chest tightly.

"Alright, alright," Charles cut in. "It's alright. Go and talk to Mary. From what you've told us, she's a very good lawyer."

Anna opened her eyes and nodded. "Thank you. Goodbye."

As Anna left their cottage, both Charles and Elsie met eyes.

"Let's just give her space and hopefully she'll trust to tell us everything that happened between her and John, soon."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

At nearly 7 in the morning, Mary got a text from Anna. What was strange about that, was the nature of the text. It was something incredibly personal said without any emotion in it. The two were friends, best friends even, and Mary didn't understand why this information had been kept from her or told to her in such a detached way.

It had read, _Good morning, Mary. I lied. John is not the father of my baby. Alex Green is. He raped me on the night George was born. Now he's suing for visitation rights of the baby once a paternity test claims it is his child. I need representation. I know you are on leave for a few more months with George. Could you please point me to the best lawyer for this case? Thank you. _

To say this text shocked Mary would be an understatement. But knowing her friend and how much she cared for her, all she could reply was that she would take the case. If anyone could win this, it was Mary Crawley. She was known for her stubbornness. It made her a good lawyer.

Walking into Crawley and Crawley, Mary flicked on the lights and began to prepare her desk for her meeting with Anna. She would need to read through the paperwork before giving Anna anything.

Just as she was settling in to her chair, Anna stood at her door. Her face was ashen and she looked as though she was about to cry. Mary got up from her chair and started to walk toward her, but Anna put her hand up to stop her.

"I'm fine," Anna quickly told her. "Here's the paperwork. I'm sure you need to look over it."

Mary nodded. She sat back down in her chair and offered the chair across from her for Anna. Whoever Alex Green had hired knew his stuff. Mary glanced at the lawyer's name and she groaned. It was Richard Carlisle. Of course, just her luck. She quickly covered up her disgust, to not worry Anna, and continued to read over the papers.

"Alright, to start, we're going to say no to the paternity test before the baby is born," Mary stated. "It's unnecessary and carries risks. While the risk is minimal, it's still there. I doubt they will fight that. It could make them look bad. I can also put in place that he's not allowed at the hospital when the baby is born. I will be working up my own papers to send to him. You need to press charges against Alex Green for assault," Mary added.

Anna glanced up and shook her head. "What? Why? I….I don't have any proof. What if….." Anna's words faded.

"We need to establish that he's not a safe person to be around. At minimum, we want him only to be able to see the baby when supervised. If you press charges, we can use that against him. We could also look for patterns. See if anyone else has pressed charges against him."

"O…okay," Anna nervously replied. "I….I don't want him anywhere near the baby. I…."

"Anna, I will do everything in my power to make that happen. Our first steps are postponing the DNA test. I'll contact his lawyer and let him know what we counter with. What's John's address, so I can send you over the next set of paperwork?"

"I…..I'm not living with John anymore. I'm staying with my parents right now," Anna answered.

"And why not?"

"He….he punched Alex Green. Alex is suing him too. Perhaps if John had been able to control himself…"

"Why did he punch him?"

"He was speaking rudely to me," Anna answered. "Pestering us."

"And you are mad at John?"

"Yes." Anna simply answered.

"That seems like a bit of an overreaction, don't you think? Can you blame him for wanting to deck the man that did this?"

Anna pursed her lips together and took in a deep breath, ignoring Mary's questions.

"Thanks for your help, Mary. Truly. I really appreciate it."

Then a beat later, she added, "Could you maybe get Matthew to help John out with his case? He's going to need a good lawyer also."

"Of course."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

John lifted the sheets up and pulled them off the bed. Throwing them into the laundry basket, he slightly missed and it fell on its side. He sighed.

He was trying to stay in a routine and not focus on the deep ache in his chest as he missed Anna. She couldn't just give up on everything, could she? Tears filled his eyes, once more. He had found himself having to pause and contain his sadness many times all day. He missed her. At least before she had been here, even though she had been angry with him. But now he was alone and worried she wouldn't come back.

His phone rang and his heart skipped a beat. Maybe she was calling him, ready to forgive. But when he glanced at the phone, he saw it was a number he didn't recognize.

"Um, hello?" He curiously asked.

"Hi, John? It's Matthew Crawley," the man said on the other line. Ah, John thought. He knew Matthew of course, but the two were not good friends. They were more like acquaintances.

"Oh yes, hello Matthew."

"Anna had Mary contact me for you. She says you're in need of a lawyer. I've heard all the details. Would you like to come by my office tomorrow, say around noon?"

"Yes, yes, of course. Thank you," Jon quickly said. Hanging up the phone, his heart skipped a little beat. Anna cared enough, at least, to ask for help for him. They weren't completely done yet.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A week passed and Anna's parents had walked on egg shells the entire time. It wasn't that Anna would snap at them or anything like that. She was just always on the verge of crying. She tried to pretend she was okay, but they could tell otherwise.

One evening, she sat down across from her parents at the dinner table and picked at her food the entire time.

"Will you tell us how, exactly, John got involved in all of this? Why he pretended to be the baby's father?" Elsie finally asked. Charles shot her a look. But thankfully, Anna just nodded.

"Yes. I….well, when I found out I was pregnant, I originally decided to have an abortion. I asked John to take me. He…he didn't know where he was taking me, but when he got to the office, he figured it out. Then…." Anna continued to give them a rundown of everything that had happened since that day she called John up crying. She explained how he was just going to pretend and play the deadbeat dad so they wouldn't be disappointed in her. Then how they had both had repressed feelings for one another and realized that at the beach. She told them about John offering to be the father and how the two had started officially dating.

"He sounds like a good man, Anna. Why…why are you not with him now? We love having you here, love, but shouldn't you be at home with him?" Elsie questioned.

Anna shifted in her chair, uncomfortably. Then she began to explain what had happened the other night when they both went out to eat. As she explained running back into Alex, a chill ran down her spine. She could feel tears prickling through her eyes.

"So..so you see, if he hadn't punched Alex, he probably would have never done anything. John poked the bear. Don't you understand?" Anna questioned, her lips quivering.

"Anna, don't you think…" Elsie began, but Charles shook his head to stop her. He knew that right this moment, Anna wasn't ready to listen to reason.

"Thank you for dinner. I'm going to go for a walk," Anna said. She stood and placed her plate next to the sink and headed out for her walk.

The area where her parents lived had a small walking path near their home. It walked through the small village of cottages and she always felt safe on this path. She would go outside every evening after supper and clear her head. It was one of the few ways she could ground herself. Every day she felt herself slipping more and more away.

She walked for over an hour. In many ways, she never wanted to return to the cottage. She didn't feel like she belonged anywhere anymore.

But she finally headed back to the cottage as the lights around her flickered and it grew darker and darker outside. As she stepped inside, Anna found her father sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. Her mother was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Mum?"

"In the bath," Charles replied. "Come," he said, patting the couch, "Sit down."

With small steps, Anna did as her father asked. She sat down next to Charles and waited to see what he had to say.

"Anna, when we became your parents, our love for you came very quickly. We felt this fierce need to protect you. At first, we worried we wouldn't be good enough, but…."

"No, you're the best," Anna replied, sincerely.

"Thank you," Charles answered. "You know we love you."

"Yes."

"And you know that John loves you," Charles added. Anna inhaled sharply.

"Dad….you weren't there….he…."

"No, I wasn't there," Charles agreed. "And it's probably a good thing, Anna. I'm not sure I would have been able to hold myself back like John did."

Anna looked away, new tears filling her eyes. Charles reached over and took her hand into his own.

"You've been through more than anyone should, Anna. And I know you are in a lot of pain and are very angry. You have every right to be angry, my dear girl. But I think you are placing your anger on the wrong person, Anna. It wasn't John's fault that Alex Green came after you and the baby."

"I know," Anna cried, tears spilling down her cheeks. She looked back at her father and her breath hitched in her throat. "It…it's my fault. I….I told the girl about him and that….that's what made him mad. It….it's all my fault. I'm going to lose my baby because I….."

"Shh, now, Anna. You did the right thing. It was not your fault," Charles quickly told her. "You aren't going to lose your baby. Your mother and I, John, and Mary won't let that happen. Do you know whose fault this is? Who you really are angry at?"

Anna's head shook, more tears falling.

"Alex Green. He is the only one who is at fault. He is the catalyst of all of this and deep down, you know that."

Anna wrapped her arms around Charles' neck and began to cry against him.

"I feel so lost, Dad. So confused. I….I was so awful to him," Anna sobbed.

"It's okay, Anna. It's alright," he soothed. "If John is the man you say he is, that I believe he is, he won't hold it against you."

Anna sat back and wiped the tears off her face.

"I don't even know what to say to him," Anna honestly told her father.

"Why don't you call him tomorrow? It's already getting late, but call him first thing in the morning."

Anna nodded. She hugged her father once more and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too, Anna."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Holding her phone tightly in her hands, Anna kept wondering what to say to John. She didn't want to call him right now. He was likely getting ready for bed. But she did want to text him. Say something. Everything she typed felt wrong.

Finally she landed on a simple, _I'm sorry, John. I'll call you tomorrow_. Text.

Then she went to shower before bed.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

John climbed into his bed when the phone dinged. He lifted the phone and saw there was a text from Anna.

_I'm sorry, John. I'll call you tomorrow. _

John sat up. What did that mean? What was she apologizing for? Leaving him? Or was this her way of saying it was over. He wanted to call her, but decided against it. If she was going to call tomorrow, it meant she was likely already in bed.

He sighed.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

As Anna lifted her nightshirt to come over her shoulders, she winced. Her stomach had cramped. She placed her hand against her belly and the baby kicked. Once again, it cramped. Then suddenly, she began to feel lightheaded and nauseous. Anna went to the toilet and sat down. Going to wipe, she found blood on the toilet paper. Her heart stopped and the cramping began again.

Tears filled her eyes.

She quickly stood and rushed out of her bathroom, into the hallway, and in front of her parents' door. Knocking, she started to feel worse.

"Anna?" Elsie worriedly asked, seeing Anna's cheeks paler than usual.

"I….I don't feel well, Mum. I…..and there was blood. I….I think there's something wrong with the baby," Anna cried. Elsie reached out and placed her hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Alright, dear, let's….let's not panic, okay? We'll get you right to the hospital." Elsie turned her head and called over her shoulder, "Charlie, get dressed. We need to take Anna to the hospital right now."

The three rushed to the car and when they reached the hospital, Anna was so grateful to see Sybil was on call. As the nurse began to rush her back, Anna handed her phone to her mother.

"Call John, please. Please, call John," Anna begged.

"I will. We'll be back there as soon as we're allowed, sweetheart."

The two watched, helpless, as their daughter was taken away. Then, as Anna requested, Elsie called John.

"Hello?" John answered, with slight excitement in his voice.

"John, this is Elsie, Anna's mother. Anna started having some cramping and bleeding; we had to rush her to the hospital. She asked that you would please come."

"I'll be right there."

**_To be continued..._**

_**Thank you for reading and thanks in advance for any comments! Seriously, you guys are the best! **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**As always, you are the best! Enjoy! **_

**Chapter 18**

_Not the baby_, John thought. _Please, not the baby. _

He rushed through the hospital doors and to the floor where Elsie had texted him to go. When he got there, he saw Elsie and Charles standing and about to walk back with a nurse. Upon seeing John, the two paused.

"John," Elsie said to him, breathless. "You follow the nurse, go see Anna. We'll stay here."

John shook his head, "No, you two should go."

"She wants you," Charles said to him. "Go to her. We'll be here. Tell her we love her."

John didn't have to be told again. The nurse motioned for him to follow her down the hallway.

"How's the baby," he asked her. "Anna? Are they okay?"

"I don't know, Mr….."

"Bates."

"She was just brought to a room from triage. They'll start the testing soon."

The nurse opened the door. There laying in the hospital bed was Anna with her head in her hands. At the sound of the door opening, Anna glanced up. Seeing John, she started to cry.

"John…." John hurried to her side. He sat down on the edge of the bed and pressed his hand against her belly. Anna's hand came over his and she shook her head.

"The baby…what if I lose the baby?" She sobbed. John brought his free hand up to her cheek and pulled her closer to him, making their foreheads touch. He rubbed the top of her cheek with the pad of his thumb in calming circles.

"You won't," he promised her. "This baby is strong like its mother."

"I'm not strong," Anna cried. "I'm not strong at all."

"You are, my darling," John promised. He lifted Anna's chin up so he could press a chaste kiss to her lips.

As the two pulled away from their kiss, Anna met his eyes and began to search his face. Her lower lip began to tremble. With his thumb, John brushed along the shaking lip.

"I'm sorry," Anna said, her body still shaking. "You…you have done so much for me and I just…I….I'm so sorry."

"Shh, you have nothing to apologize for," John replied. "You had every right to be angry at me."

"No….no I didn't, John. I wasn't being fair. It was my fault he followed us out there in the first place. I….I am just so angry and I took it out on you. That…that wasn't right."

"I still shouldn't have punched him," John said. "I should have shown more self-restraint."

"But….but…." Anna sobbed.

"Shh," he attempted to soothe.

Before either could say anything else, Sybil walked into the room. She held her clipboard in her hands and sighed.

"Your blood pressure is really high, Anna," she began. "It was higher than I would have liked at our last appointment too, but not nearly as high as it is today."

"What does that mean?" John asked. "Preeclampsia?"

Sybil's head shook. "While high blood pressure is usually one of the signs for that, no, I don't believe that's the case here. There's no protein in her urine and there are no other signs. I believe this is stress induced."

"Stress?" Anna asked.

"Yes, with everything going on right now, I'm not surprised. You were also a little dehydrated, which could have contributed to the cramps. I am going to have them place an IV to get some fluids in you and do an examination to determine the bleeding. They are going to put a monitor over your belly to check on the baby."

"O..okay," Anna meekly replied. It all sounded like so much and was overwhelming.

"Since I'm already in here, I'd like to go ahead and do your examination, if that's alright with you."

Anna nodded.

Knowing this would be invading Anna's privacy, John stood and backed up.

"I'll go and get your mum to be with you during this," he offered. But Anna grabbed his hand and shook her head.

"No, _please_ stay with me, _please_," she begged.

"Alright, my darling, whatever you wish."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

He was almost asleep, but a sound beeped, waking him once more. His head popped up and he readjusted himself in the small make-shift bed next to Anna. Sybil's assessment had been correct. As Anna's blood pressure went back to normal, she began to feel more and more like herself. She had determined the bleeding was spotting from irritated scar tissue that had been aggravated at her appointment a few days before. It was completely coincidental to the other symptoms Anna had experienced hours earlier.

Because her blood pressure had been so high, Sybil wanted to monitor Anna and the baby for about thirty-six hours. The baby's heartbeat monitor filled the air and it made John smile. The baby was going to be okay.

After they knew what was going on, Elsie and Charles went home for the rest of the night with promises to be back in the morning.

Anna was thankfully asleep. Sybil seemed concerned about Anna's blood pressure. She suggested Anna needed more rest, more sleep, and possibly a therapist to work through the stressors in her life. John noticed the resistance in Anna's features about speaking to someone, but he hoped between the two of them they could change her mind. Her mental struggles were now also affecting her and the baby physically. It wasn't something she could ignore anymore.

A groan came from the bed and John sat up. He saw Anna yawning and turning to face him.

"Hi," she whispered. "What time is it?"

John glanced at the clock on the wall and answered, "4:30. Go back to sleep."

"I can't. It's hard to sleep in here. It's loud and they keep coming in to check my blood pressure."

John slid off the small bed and made his way over to Anna.

"I'm sorry, my darling," he murmured. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Anna honestly replied. "Anxious," she added.

"I think you should take Sybil's advice about talking to someone, Anna." She opened her mouth to protest, but John continued, "If not for you, for the baby. You don't want to end up back in here before the birth, do you? Your mental health is as important as your physical health."

Anna sighed, caught without a way to argue. "Fine. I'll try it."

"Good," John said, bending over and kissing her forehead.

Anna tangled their fingers together and brought John's hand closer to her chest.

"After this is all over and Sybil says I'm clear for normal life again, can we go back to the car? Have another day like that one?" At her question, John couldn't help but to smile.

"Absolutely," he promised. "Now, try to get some sleep."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

John stepped out of Anna's room. Elsie had brought Anna some lunch from her favorite place. She had offered to bring John something as well, but he said he was fine grabbing something from the cafeteria.

Walking down the hallway, he found Charles standing in front of one of the windows, staring out at the parking lot below. John debated on sneaking past so he wouldn't have to speak to Charles. He knew Charles didn't hate him anymore. Anna confessed to him that morning that it had been her father that pointed out to her how unreasonable she had been. But he wasn't sure Charles was still that fond of him.

However, before he could decide, Charles turned and met eyes with John.

"How's Anna?" He asked. John nodded, anxiously stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Well. She's tired, but Sybil says her blood pressure is looking much better. She should be able to go home tomorrow," John answered. Thinking of home, John realized he didn't know where Anna would choose to go back to. Would she come back to their flat or stay with her parents? Right now, he wanted her to choose whichever would be the less stressful environment, even if it meant she didn't come home to him.

"Good, that's good," Charles gruffly responded. In his time with Charles Carson, he realized that gruffly was just his everyday nature.

"Yes," John awkwardly replied, trying to turn so he could head toward the cafeteria.

"I…." Charles started. John paused. "You're a good man, John. I judged you wrong. You are good for my daughter. She is lucky to have someone who would sacrifice so much for her."

"I love her. I can promise you that I love her and will love her child, as my own, Mr. Carson," John sincerely stated.

"I know, and please, call me Charles," he said, sticking his hand out for John to shake. John's body filled with a great warmth, knowing what an honor this was. He gave Charles a warm smile and nodded.

"Thank you, Charles. Do you need anything from the cafeteria?"

"No, no. I am fine. Elsie brought me a sandwich, but I'm afraid I won't be able to eat until our Anna is back home."

Again the word home. John took in a deep breath and decided not to ask Charles where he thought Anna's home was. The two were getting along and he didn't want to mess that up right away. So he nodded and skirted off down the cafeteria to grab a quick bite to eat.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Alright," Sybil said, entering the room with a bright smile. Behind her, she was pulling an ultrasound machine behind her.

Anna had been in the hospital for a day and a half now. It was almost time for her to go home. Sybil said she wanted to do an ultrasound to check on the baby's positon and fluids, before allowing Anna to leave.

"Let's look at that baby," Sybil happily stated. Anna lifted her gown and pushed down her sweat pants slightly.

Soon, the baby's heartbeat was wafting through the room.

"Sybil, can….can I found out the sex of the baby now?" Anna questioned. "I'm ready. Before, I was scared. I guess I thought knowing would make it all more real, but now I really want to know."

"Sure," Sybil warmly replied. "You're having a girl."

Tears prickled behind Anna's eyes. "A girl?" She turned to John, who had a bright, goofy grin on his face.

"A girl, my darling! How wonderful!" He replied, bending down and pressing a kiss against Anna's lips.

"A girl," Anna said, her breath hitching in her throat. It seemed surreal. A baby girl, _her_ baby girl.

"Everything looks great, Anna," Sybil told her. "But I want you to come back to my office in two days. Then we will likely see you every two weeks to watch your blood pressure. If you start feeling like you did the other day, I need you to come back in, okay?"

"Alright. I will. Thanks, Sybil."

Soon the paper work to sign out was brought to Anna and she was able to start packing up her things to go home. She realized in that moment that she hadn't spoken to her parents or John about where she would be going this afternoon. She wanted to go back to her and John's flat, but what if her parents wanted her back there?

Her parents walked into the room as she was debating this question and she noticed her dad had her bag in his hand.

"We brought your stuff from our house, Anna," Charles told her, handing it over to John. "If we missed anything, you can grab it next time you're over."

"Yes, your father and I were thinking it might be nice if we all got together once a week for dinner."

Anna smiled. "Yes, that would be nice."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Being back at the flat was nice, Anna thought to herself. But it still didn't feel like hers. It was a nice flat, in a nice neighborhood. However, she really wanted a home. A home for her, John, and the baby.

She didn't know how to bring that up to John. This was closer to his job and he wasn't one for a large commute.

Anna sighed. At that, John's hand came to rest on her lower back and he gave it a gentle rub.

"Is everything alright? Do we need to go back to the hospital?"

"No, we do not," Anna quickly stated. "I'm fine. Just tired."

"Why don't you go take a nap, my darling? You and baby girl need your rest," he said with a happy smile. Anna's lips curled into her own smile.

"I thought I was having a boy," Anna confessed to John.

"Really? Are you disappointed it's a girl?"

"No," Anna replied. "But I would have been happy with a boy too. I just had a name picked out and I'm not sure I can use it for a girl."

"What's the name?" John asked. Anna chewed on her lower lip and placed her hand over her belly where the baby had kicked.

"Carson, after my parents. They didn't give me the name to honor my biological parents, so I thought I'd honor them by naming the baby after them."

"Hum," John mused, stepping closer to Anna. "Carson Bates." He brought his hands over Anna's bump and gave it a gentle rub. Bending over, he whispered, "What do you think little one? Do you like the name Carson?"

A hard kick went against John's hand. He glanced up and winked, "I think she likes it."

"Alright, Mr. Bates," Anna teased, bringing him up to her. "We can think on it. It might grow on me as a girl name. But do _you_ like it?"

"I like whatever makes you happy, my darling," he answered.

"I want you to feel like you get to make decisions too," Anna said. Then she realized John had given the baby his last name and tears filled her eyes.

"What? What's the matter?"

"You said, Carson Bates," she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry for assuming. I….I understand if you'd want your last name," he stated quickly. Anna's head shook.

"No….no I want the baby to have your name," she earnestly stated. She wanted to add that she wanted that name, as well, but now was not the time to bring that up. Neither brought up the fact that Alex Green could end up having some say on the last name. And for just a little while, the two pretended he didn't exist and enjoyed being back home together.

_**To be continued...**_

_**A little reprieve with the drama. More soon. Thank you! **_


	19. Chapter 19

_Thank you guys! Enjoy! _

**Chapter 19**

"What are you doing?" Anna asked, her voice hazy from sleep. John glanced up from his newest masterpiece, holding two of the playing cards in his hands. Giving Anna a warm smile, John placed them carefully on top and then stood.

"Card house or house of cards," John explained. "I build them to manage my stress."

Anna's eyes fell to the perfectly positioned cards and she thought about how she felt like she was those cards. Just one small nudge and they would all come crashing down.

"Stress? Are you worried about your meeting with Matthew, Alex's lawyer, and Alex tomorrow?" Thinking about John being back in the same room with Alex Green tomorrow made her body shudder.

"Maybe a little," John honestly replied. But what he didn't add was that his real stress was from the meeting later in the week that revolved around Anna and the baby. He didn't like that Anna was going to have to be near that man again. Mary was hoping to settle a lot out of court and that required for them all to meet and discuss the next steps.

Carlisle had countered back wanting Anna to have an amniocentesis to name Green as the father before it was born so it could be given his name. Mary stated absolutely not to both accounts. Neither Mary nor Carlisle would budge.

Mary asked Anna to have Sybil to write up a doctor's note saying her pregnancy was too high risk for the procedure to bring to the meeting. There was absolutely no way Mary was going to allow Green to have any say over the baby before it was born. Holding off the paternity test was the only way to do that. And if she had her way, she was going to figure out how to block him from the baby completely.

John was told by Mary not to come. He protested, not wanting Anna to have to be there without him, especially not after everything she had been through recently. However, Mary told him he would just be fueling the fire by being there. Green and Carlisle would use his presence against Anna. If he wanted what was best for Anna, he would not show up at the meeting. At that, John had to agree. But he still didn't like it.

"How are you feeling?" Anna chuckled. He asked her that every day, multiple times a day. While she knew he did it out of concern for her and the baby, it was getting a little old.

"I'm good," she said, taking a step closer to him. She stayed back slightly so she wouldn't cause his cards to fall.

"Come closer," John said, reaching out for her hand.

"I don't want to knock down your house. You've worked so hard on it," she answered, but she still did as he said. He pulled her next to him and the two viewed his house of cards for a moment, before John pulled one card out of the middle and they all fell down.

"Why'd you do that?" Anna questioned, slightly disappointed to see it now gone.

"Oh my darling, don't you know that's what's fun? Building it to let it all fall down," he told her. Anna's head rested against his arm and she narrowed her eyes.

"But why? Why build it just to destroy it?"

"Why do children build up blocks and then knock them down?" John countered.

"Because it's fun?"

"Exactly," John said. "How about you try it?"

Anna shook her head.

"I've never been good at that. It always fell immediately as I tried to build it."

"Here, I'll show you some tricks," John said. He quickly cleaned up the cards and put them into a pile. Then he took two of them and made a simple triangle with them. "Try the next one."

With shaky fingers, Anna attempted to mimic what John had done. But her fingers fidgeted too much and hers fell, causing John's to fall, as well.

"See, I told you," Anna said, as she leaned back against John. John just chuckled lightly. Then he took his hands and placed them over hers, helping her steady two against one another to stand. With careful hands, he pulled them away.

"There, you did it," he whispered into her ear. Anna laughed.

"Yes, my masterpiece of two cards with your help, I might add."

"It's a start," John replied, before kissing her cheek. His hands were still over hers and he grabbed them, placing both of their hands on top of her belly. Then his head rested against her shoulder and he contently sighed. Anna's head tilted toward his and she closed her eyes.

"We make a good team, Mr. Bates," Anna commented.

"Absolutely, my darling," he replied.

"I'm anxious about tomorrow and later this week," Anna admitted, reopening her eyes and standing up straighter.

"I know," John agreed. "Me too. But we'll make it through this, Anna." Anna turned and her eyes filled with tears.

"But what if he….." Anna's voice caught in her throat and she pressed her face into John's chest. Another panic attack was starting. She had been to the therapist Sybil recommended once and had another appointment coming up in a few days. Dr. Baxter had given her some techniques to use, but she couldn't remember them right now. The session had gone better than she expected. However, one time wasn't going to make a change. It was going to take more time and more sessions.

John's hands came around her and he held her close.

"We will take each thing as it comes to us, Anna," John calmly replied. He couldn't promise that Alex wouldn't get near the baby, no matter how much he wanted to. But he could promise to be there with her every step of the way.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

John sat down in front of Matthew's desk and wrote out the check for him to give to Green's lawyer. A sigh passed through Matthew's lips, but John ignored it. He knew Matthew was disappointed John was giving into Green's demands. Matthew wanted to fight harder. But John knew it wasn't worth it. He didn't want to give Alex Green or his lawyer anymore steam to use against Anna later in the week. Plus, it was only 2,000 pounds. Sure, it was a lot of money, but not enough to make the fight worth it.

"I don't understand," Matthew finally mused aloud. "How is Green affording Carlisle? He isn't cheap. Plus, 2,000 pounds isn't nearly enough to even pay his fees."

Glancing up from his check, John studied Matthew's face. "Do you think he's wealthy?"

Matthew's head shook.

"No, based on the limited research I did on Alex Green, he has a low paying job."

John's brows furrowed. "Could Carlisle be doing this case pro bono?" At that question, Matthew laughed out loud.

"Absolutely not. Carlisle isn't one to do something to help someone without it benefiting him more."

"Hum," John thought out loud. "So you think something fishy is going on?"

"Perhaps not fishy," Matthew elaborated, "But he may have someone who is wealthy helping him out. There may be a connection between him and Carlisle that we don't know."

"So it's something we should look into? A lead that could help Anna with the baby?"

Matthew twisted his lips and replied, "Maybe, Bates, but you need to know that there is a very good chance a judge is going to grant Mr. Green with at least visitation rights if that DNA test shows that he is the father."

"But he's an evil man," John countered. Matthew's eyes softened and he gave John a knowing nod.

"I know that and you know that, but without proof, there's little a judge will do to withhold a father from its child. Thankfully, Anna should get full custody, at least while the child is an infant, and he'll only get visitation."

John fell back in his chair. While he had known that was the most likely outcome, it hurt to hear it. Anna and the baby meant the world to him. He would do anything for them.

"Fortunately, my wife is a stubborn woman, Bates. She will do everything she possibly can to protect Anna and the baby. The best option right now is to try to wait him out," Matthew said, explaining the plan to John.

"Wait him out?"

"He's likely a dead beat father. Push limitations onto him that he'll likely fail. And over time his rights will grow fewer and fewer and hopefully, he'll just disappear one day."

"But that doesn't protect the baby from him returning," John added.

"We take it a step at a time. Mary has good ideas. She and I are working together closely on this," Matthew promised. "But you need to be prepared for the worst, because Anna won't be. No matter how much she wants to be, it's her child. She'll need you to be able to see all the possibilities when she won't be able to."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

John walked into their flat feeling defeated. But he had little time to focus on that, because he heard Anna crying. He hadn't been expecting her home; she was supposed to be at work.

With quick steps, John rushed toward the sound of Anna's tears. She was in their bedroom, sitting at the edge of the bed, with her face hiding in her hands. Her shoulders shook and she seemed heartbroken.

"Anna?" John carefully questioned. At his voice, Anna glanced up. She quickly wiped the tears away from her cheeks and slowly stood, shaking her head.

"I….I'm sorry," she said, walking toward him. John reached out and placed his hands lovingly onto her shoulders.

"Why are you apologizing? What's wrong?"

Anna sniffled.

"I….My boss fired me," she cried.

"What?!" John exclaimed. It was not what he was expecting.

"I….I had another panic attack at work, during a big meeting. All….all I could think about was…was Friday and having…having to see _him_….and…..I had an attack. My boss said that I couldn't do my job having these attacks all the time. He….he said he would have to let me go, that….that he'd given me a chance to get it under control," Anna explained.

"He can't do that Anna," John stated. "You should get your therapist to write him or something, surely…."

"It doesn't matter, John. He…if he doesn't want me there, then I shouldn't be there. Plus, he's right. I can't do my job having attacks all the time," Anna said, wiping under her eyes.

"My darling…."

"It's fine, John. Really. I….I'll figure something else out," she told him.

"What if you didn't have to?"

"What?"

"What if you didn't work for a little while? If you just spent time focusing on getting better and the baby? Then maybe after she's born you could start school, if you still wanted to," John suggested.

Anna looked down at the floor and inhaled sharply, "John…."

"You don't have to decide right now," he said.

Glancing back up and meeting John's eyes, she bit down on the corner of her lip. "I don't want to be a burden on you. It's not right….."

"The furthest thing you are to me is a burden, Anna," he murmured, before bending over and catching her lips with his own. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Kisses being peppered on the back of her neck made Anna wake up with a chuckle. She turned to her back and met John's eyes.

"Good morning," she quietly stated. Her hand came up to brush over his unshaven chin.

"So I have a surprise," John told her, sitting up slightly. And he couldn't help but smile when Anna's lips curled into a bright smile.

"What type of surprise?"

"Well, I took today off, ordered us a picnic lunch from Patmore's Bakery, and we're going to go on a car ride today," he explained. Anna sat up and her nose wrinkled up as her smile widened.

"Truly?"

"Truly, my darling." Anna bent forward and kissed him fiercely.

"That's a great surprise."

Neither mentioned what tomorrow was and what it meant for Anna to have this particular distraction today.

Anna positioned herself over John, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulling his lips back to hers.

"If I knew I'd get a proper make out session out of this, I would take us to the car more often," John teased.

"Oh that's enough, silly beggar," Anna playfully said back.

"Never," John responded, kissing her again. Kissing was only as far as the two ever got, but for now, they were both okay with that. John knew Anna needed to be in a better place before they went farther and there were other ways to be intimate with one another.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Once again, Anna wrapped the scarf around her hair as the two rode down the street. She threw her hand out the window and enjoyed as the wind flew up and around her hand. It was a freeing experience.

As the two pulled back into the garage, Anna turned to John and pulled his hand into hers, clinging to it tightly.

"Thank you," she sincerely said to him.

"For what?"

"For sharing this with me," she replied. "I know this car is special to you and I feel special that you let me experience it."

"You are special, Anna," John answered, his hand brushing against her cheek lovingly. "You and Carson are my world."

Anna chuckled.

"So we are naming her Carson?" Anna asked.

"Yes," John definitively stated. "Carson Bates, our girl."

"Carson Rose Bates," Anna said, placing his hand over her belly and then pulling the scarf off her hair and placing it on top of their hands. John's eyes welled with tears.

"Rose? After my mother?" Anna nodded.

"Yes."

John nodded, unable to say anything else. He was too overcome with emotion from Anna's thoughtfulness of naming the baby after his mother. He pulled her closer to him and tenderly kissed her.

The baby kicked their hands, so they both pulled away and laughed. John placed his face over where the kick took place and rubbed it gently with his hand.

"Alright, Miss Carson, you'll have to get used to me kissing your mummy." Anna chuckled.

"I think she'll get used to it," Anna teased with a wink. "Now, back to the kissing please. It's not too much longer before we have to head back."

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next chapter: The big meeting between lawyers, Green, and Anna. **_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Disclaimer: I am not a lawyer or a doctor. I do limited research for my stories, but in the end I am just a creative writer (and I was a teacher for many years) haha. Thank you! And enjoy! _**

**Chapter 20**

_The baby was crying. Anna found herself in a long, winding hallway. Every time she took a step, the door seemed even further away. Her heart beat harshly against her chest. She couldn't get to her baby. With quickened steps, Anna was finally able to catch the knob with her hand. Turning it, she pushed open the door and gasped._

_ There in the middle of the room stood Alex Green. The baby was squirming in his arms and Anna stepped forward to take her. _

_ "I will have her, Anna," he told her with his sly grin. "She's my daughter. You can't keep her away from me." _

_ "She…she wants me," Anna pleaded. "Hand her to me."_

_ "No," Alex replied, before turning and disappearing out of the room. _

_ Anna ran in the direction that he had turned, but ended up hitting a wall. She turned around and tried to find an exit, but all that was around her were walls. _

_ "Please," she cried. The baby's wails filled the air. "Please!" _

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Anna's body jerked awake and she could still feel her heart racing in her chest. Immediately, her hands flew to her stomach, relieved to feel she was still pregnant. It was just a dream. It was all a dream.

Quietly, she sat up, trying not to wake John. She grabbed her phone from the bedside table and checked the time. It was three in the morning and it had taken her forever to fall asleep. Her nerves were keeping her from getting enough sleep for her meeting today.

The pads of Anna's feet touched the floor below and she stood. Quickly glancing back, Anna saw John was still sleeping. With quiet steps, Anna made her way out of their bedroom door and down the hallway. She fixed herself a small glass of water, before walking over to sit on the couch in the dark.

She didn't know if she should try to watch something on television or fall back asleep on the couch. She knew she needed her rest. In a few short hours, she would be facing her attacker again to discuss the next steps in his lawsuit for custody of their child.

To be honest, Anna didn't know what all there was to be discussed today. There was no DNA to prove that the baby was his, yet. And Anna was not going to admit that Alex Green was the only person who could be the father to him or his lawyer.

Mary told Anna that this was an intimidating tactic by Richard Carlisle and to not let him coerce Anna into saying anything. She was guided to keep quiet during the whole meeting and to let Mary handle anything and everything that was brought up.

She wanted John with her, but Mary said she wouldn't allow it. And Anna understood, she did. However, her nerves were shot. It felt as though this nightmare would never end. If he got visitation of her daughter, then she would have to hand Carson over to him for at least the next eighteen years. The thought alone made her sick to her stomach.

Carson was an innocent baby who hadn't asked to be brought into this world. Anna felt the need to run away and hide out so that Alex Green could never find her. How else could she protect her daughter?

The light flicked on and Anna's eyes squinted in order to adjust to the brightness.

"Anna? What are you doing up?" John quietly asked, sitting down next to her on the couch. Anna's head just shook and she slid next to him, curling her body into his side.

"I can't sleep. I'm so nervous," she honestly told him. John brought his hand up around her and rested it on her arm. Then he bent his head down and kissed the top of her head.

"I know, my darling. And I know I can't be in the room with you. But I will be there in the building," he reminded her.

"You don't have to do that," Anna murmured against his chest, her eyes growing heavy, as John's fingers began to run up and down her arm attempting to soothe her.

"I know, but I want to," John answered. "You have me through all of this, Anna. I will do everything in my power to protect you and Carson."

Anna's fingers clutched around the front of his shirt and she sat up slightly, meeting his eyes.

"What….what if we ran away," she implored, her eyes widening as the thought came out of her mouth. "Why don't we just go far away from here where he can't find us, John?"

John sighed. He brought his hand up to her shoulder and gave it a loving squeeze.

"We can't do that, Anna," he regretfully told her.

"Why not? She won't be safe with him. What if he….." Her words faded, unable to speak her biggest fear. Tears filled her eyes and John met her eyes with his own.

"If we were to run away and they found us, Anna, they could give him full custody, say you weren't safe," John spoke rationally. "Mary and Matthew are both working hard to block Alex's claims to Carson, Anna."

"And if it doesn't work?" Anna asked, her lower lip quivering.

"Then, we'll run away," John promised. "But we have to go through all the proper channels first."

Anna sighed, but nodded. She knew it was easier said and done and that he was likely just saying that to settle her nerves before the hearing. So she settled back against him and stayed there until it was time to get ready for the meeting.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Now, when we get in there, you just take a seat and sit silently," Mary reminded Anna. "I will handle it."

"I…I'm so anxious, Mary. I don't understand what they think they have right now. She's not even been born. They don't have proof she's his," Anna said, as she fidgeted with her hands.

"They are two men on a power trip, Anna. I don't think he wants a thing to do with your child. He just wants to exert some power over you. Don't let him get under your skin," Mary stated. "You just have to trust me."

Shakily, Anna nodded. She then followed Mary down the hallway into the room. Her body froze. Right across from her stood Alex Green. He had that same cunning smirk on his face as he did the last time she saw him. Her stomach lurched and she had to control the desire to turn and run away.

She took a few steps forward. Then the four of them all sat down. Anna attempted to keep her eyes on Mary, but they kept being drawn to Alex. His eyes didn't leave her. He had this look on his face that said he had already won.

"We want an amino done," Carlisle began. Anna dropped her eyes from Alex and swallowed hard. She could see Mary shaking her head from the corner of her eye. Mary opened up her file and pulled out some paperwork.

"Here is a letter from her doctor stating that Ms. Smith will not be getting one. She has a high risk pregnancy," Mary told them. Carlisle took the paper and laughed.

"Your sister is her doctor? You really want me to believe this paperwork isn't a fabricated lie?"

"It's not," Mary strongly stated. "My sister is a doctor and she happens to be Ms. Smith's doctor. You can read that Anna suffers from high blood pressure that is caused by stress. An amino could add unnecessary stress, which could lead to a premature birth or harm to Ms. Smith or the baby."

"We can take this to court now. The judge can force her to get the amino," Carlisle pointed out. "There is no way that a note from your sister and with you as her best friend will be enough evidence not to have it done."

Anna hands covered her belly and she was so grateful that Carson was where she could still protect her. She feared what would happen when she was born. For now she was safe.

"We will get a second opinion from a doctor at another hospital if we have to, Mr. Carlisle," Mary countered. "You and I both know that Mr. Green has no rights until after the baby is born and the DNA test has been done. Why do you need it ten weeks early?"

"So that Mr. Green can have instant access to his child, Mrs. Crawley," Carlisle responded.

"He wouldn't anyway. You know that. You're just trying to hurt Ms. Smith," Mary answered. "Which," she added, "could also hurt the child that Mr. Green says he cares so much about."

Carlisle let out a loud breath and Alex whispered something into his ear.

"Alright, we'll settle for a paternity test right after the child is born. Then once the results come back and there is proof that Mr. Green is the father, we will ask for 50-50 custody."

Anna's eyes jerked up. Her head shook and she could feel her body trembling. "No…" she murmured. Mary's hand came to cover hers, to remind her to stay quiet. Alex chuckled. Anna's eyes met his again. Looking back at her was the same look he had given her right after he had climbed off of her. He was completely confident and proud of what he was doing.

"Why?" Anna asked, her lower lip trembling with anger. "Why are you doing this?"

"Anna," Mary said under her breath, as she tightened her hand over hers. "Let me handle this."

Mary did a quick shake of her head and smiled unnervingly toward Carlisle, "What makes you so sure that he's the father? And if that so happens, what makes you think you'll get 50-50? The baby will be an infant. Ms. Smith wants to breastfeed. At most, the judge will give him visitation. This area is very mom friendly. Fathers don't get 50-50 here. Not to mention Mr. Green's violent past. You'll be lucky if they don't throw this entire case out."

"The violent past is all hearsay. Interesting that Mr. Smith here filed against Mr. Green after he came for custody of the child. One could say she's lying," Carlisle turned his attention to Anna, which made her more uncomfortable.

"I'm not talking about Ms. Smith," Mary said, as she pulled several pieces of paper from her folder. "There are several accounts from women accusing Mr. Green of sexually assaulting them."

Anna's eyes widened. Mary hadn't informed her of this new information. Carlisle's lip fell slightly and he took the paperwork from Mary. He quickly glanced through the papers and did a shake of his head.

"None of these have been brought to court," Carlisle said. He stacked them together and flippantly placed them back in front of Mary.

"Yes, because you and Mr. Gillingham paid him off. Why do you two cover for Mr. Green like this? Is he that great of an employer to you both? What exactly does he bring to the table?"

"This isn't done," Carlisle stated, standing up. "These girls won't speak up in court."

"Yes, because they can't. You made them sign a gag order," Mary simply stated. "But I have proof of those. I think the judge will be highly interested in Mr. Green's past and if that makes him qualified to be near a child, don't you?" Mary confidently asked. She stood as well.

"We're not done. Plus, you and I both know the judge will still likely allow him to see his child, Mrs. Crawley. We aren't stopping this without a bitter fight. Be prepared."

"Oh we are, Mr. Carlisle. Don't you worry." Carlisle and Alex left the room. Anna sat back emotions swirling all around her.

"Is that true? All of those girls?" Mary nodded. "How…how many?"

"Five," Mary answered. "They won't be able to speak out and help us, Anna, but there are likely others who didn't speak out. If we could find them…."

"No," Anna said, shaking her head. "I won't force other women who have been attacked to speak up. It's not right. Can't we use the gag orders?" Mary nodded.

"Yes, we can. And we will. Would you like me to go and get John?"

"In a minute, I need to go to the bathroom."

Anna stood. She was overwhelmed. Mary had found important information that could help her case. She wondered what else Mary had in her back pocket. Perhaps this would be done sooner than later.

As she entered the bathroom, she went straight to the sink to splash water over her face. Her body was still shaking from the meeting and she wasn't sure when it would feel like normal again. She grabbed a paper towel and placed it under the tap. Then she wet her face and closed her eyes. The door opened behind her, but she thought nothing of it. It was a public bathroom in a public building. However, when she opened her eyes, she gasped.

"What…what are you doing here? You….you can't be in here."

"You won't keep my child from me, Anna."

Anna took in a shuddering breath and turned to face him. Her lower lip began to tremble and she bit down on it to calm it.

"Why are you doing this? What…what do you want with her?" Her eyes glanced around, looking for a way out, but he was blocking the door.

Alex took a step forward and his lips curled into a menacing grin. "Her? It's a girl?" Anna inhaled sharply. She hadn't meant to give that away. They hadn't even told her parents they were having a girl.

"What does it matter to you?" Anna countered.

"Well, I was hoping for a boy, but I guess we can't choose."

"Why a boy?" Anna said, feeling more confident. "Why? So you could teach him how to intimidate women like you do?"

"Don't all men want a son?" He stated, his eyes darkening.

"She's not yours," Anna told him, covering her hands over her belly. "You won't get her."

"Oh I will," Alex countered. "You and your old boyfriend won't get to play this happy family that you have dreaming up in that head of yours. You know she's mine. I see it on your face. That old man is not."

"I'm not afraid of you, Alex," Anna said, attempting to keep her voice even. He stepped closer to her and brought his hand up to her face, gently brushing against her cheek, making her flinch.

"Oh you should be," Alex murmured, stepping back. "You should be scared, Anna. _Very_ scared."

**_To be continued..._**

**Thanks for reading! Thanks in advance for any comments. And always thanks to lemacd for helping me talk out plot points and give me some ideas. I hope to update again soon! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Elsie quickly chopped up the carrots and lifted her cutting board to scrape them into the pot. Her fingers twitched slightly and she could feel her shoulders tensing with worry. As she turned, both John and Charles were sitting at the edge of the island whispering quietly to one another.

"So what do we do now?" Elsie questioned, joining into the conversation. John and Anna had come over after the meeting for an early dinner. They explained what had happened and then as the four sat quietly on the couch, Anna had fallen asleep. Knowing she needed her rest, the others went into the kitchen to discuss further.

"I think we should look into hiring a private investigator. Green knows something about Gilligham. It appears he likes to know secrets and prey on them. He saw Anna was pregnant and used that vulnerability to hurt her after she told his date who he really was. Green doesn't care a damn thing about this baby. He's just angry and using his power from Gillingham and Carlisle to have some fun," John said.

"But do we want to get involved with whatever Gillingham is doing? It must be something dangerous and sketchy for him to be willing to continue to back Green for all of these assaults on women," Elsie pointed out. "I'm not sure I want Anna and the baby involved in that."

"No, I think John's right, Elsie. We find out what it is and use it against them both," Charles said. "Anna won't be involved in it. She doesn't even need to know. But this guy obviously enjoys controlling others. We have to stop that."

"I don't like it," Elsie replied, sticking to her thoughts. "I don't like any of this. I say we let Mary and Matthew handle it. They know more of what we are up against. I don't want you two to get involved where you don't have to."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Mary sipped her wine at the big event a town over. It was her first time out to one of these parties since George had been born. The room was crowded and full, but Mary had come for one reason. She knew that Tony Gillingham would be here.

Once, years ago, Tony and she had been friends. Over time their friendship had faded with life and love. The two got married to different people and started families. She had thought he was a good, decent guy. Apparently, she had been wrong.

"Now, don't start anything," Matthew murmured into her ear, as he spotted Tony across from the room.

"Start anything? Matthew, you know I can handle myself," Mary simply said, placing her glass down on a tray next to her. She stepped away from her husband and made her way quickly across the hallway.

When Tony recognized Mary coming toward him, he turned and made a beeline for the restrooms. But Mary made it before he could turn down the next hallway.

"You can't run from me, Tony," Mary called out, making him turn to face her. His lips curled into an uncomfortable smile and he sighed.

"Well, nice to see you here, Mary," he said, overemphasizing her name. "It's been a while since you have been to one of these events."

"Yes, I had a son," Mary responded, tipping her head slightly to the side. "Other responsibilities, but I just had to come tonight." The fake pleasantries came with a fake smile.

"Good. We've missed you. I ought to get going to…."

"What has Alex Green got on you, Tony? Must be something quite scandalous for you to use your top lawyer and your money to pay off all those victims." At her words, Tony's face faltered and he glanced around to see who was standing around them and could have possibly heard Mary.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now, if you'll excuse me," Tony muttered, pushing past a couple. "Sorry," he murmured. He walked into the small, side, and enclosed porch, only to be followed by Mary, leaving the two of them alone, outside.

"Pity," Mary started, "I was hoping we could discuss this in front of others, but this will do." Mary kept her calm and reserved nature, as she shut the door behind them and stood in front of the door.

"What do you want from me, Mary?"

"I want you to get Carlisle off the Smith case," Mary stated with a flick of her wrist.

"He doesn't want the baby," Tony said quickly. "He just wanted to scare her a little." The simplicity in the way he said this made Mary's blood boil.

"So you're okay with your employee terrorizing one of his victims? All for fun?"

"It's not like that," Tony replied.

"No, it's exactly like that. And you're just as bad as he is," Mary added.

"I….I'm not," Tony stuttered. "I was going to fire him after the first incident, but then…."

"Incident? So now we're calling raping women incidents? Charming," Mary said, pursing her lips into a disapproving line.

"You don't understand…"

"I do. He has something on you, obviously. What, I don't know and I personally don't care," Mary continued.

"Alex, he has a way of finding out a person's secrets and exploiting them," Tony continued, anxiously twiddling his fingers together.

"Whatever he has on you must be really bad then. What are you doing? Insider trading? Money laundering? Cheating on your wife?" Her eyes watched Tony carefully, but he didn't give away whatever it was. "Either way, as I said, I don't care. I do care that whatever it seems to be is worse than paying off sexual assault victims and that my friend is now bearing the brunt of it."

"I didn't know she was your friend, not at first," Tony feebly explained. Mary gave an empty chuckle.

"Right, because that's what matters," she said, "Not all the women you've allowed this to happen to and then wouldn't allow to speak out. Had Anna tried to speak out, would you have offered to pay her off, too?"

"Look, Mary, I'm sorry your friend is involved. I had no idea. He came to me and just said he was angry at a girl and wanted to make her pay for a little while."

"And you didn't question that further?"

"No," Tony replied.

"Despicable, you're despicable. Call Carlisle off, have Green drop the case, or I will find out what you are doing that has to be kept such a secret," Mary warned. "Oh, and stop helping Green. Because I promise you, if I find out, I will bring you down. And you're too pretty to go to jail, Tony."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Brushing the hair off Anna's forehead, John pressed a kiss against her temple. She shifted slightly, but stayed asleep on her parent's couch. Soft snores filled the air and John couldn't help but smile at the sound. She was exhausted, he knew, so he refused to wake her.

"Could she stay here for the night?" John asked Charles. Elsie had walked down the street to give her neighbor some of the cookies she had baked for dessert.

"Yes, but you could, as well. There's a guest room," Charles offered. John's head shook.

"I'd like to go and do some research on Alex Green. Maybe ride up to see where he lives," John informed him.

"Oh, I see," Charles said with a quick nod. "Do be careful, like Elsie said. We don't want to poke the bear further."

"I thought you agreed with me," John countered.

"I do," Charles quickly said. "I just worry if Elsie were right. We need to tread lightly."

"Oh I will. I don't plan on letting him know I am around," John told him. "Just tell Anna that I wanted to let her sleep. I can take her to the guest room if you'd prefer."

"She'll be fine here. We'll wake her when it gets darker out."

John gave a quick nod, but then there came a knock at the door.

Charles met his eyes, not sure who would be coming by at this hour.

Opening the door, Charles saw Mary and Matthew on the other side of the door.

"Mary," John breathed. "What are you two doing here?"

Mary's lips curled up into a bright smile and she stepped into the small cottage, with Matthew following behind her.

"Anna said she would be here this evening for dinner with her parents," Mary answered.

"Yes, but she's asleep," John quickly told her. "She's had a trying day. Whatever you have to say can be saved for tomorrow."

"I don't think it can," Mary stated with a quick shake of her head. She walked over to Anna's father and stuck out her hand. "We haven't formally met. I am Mary Crawley and you're Mr. Carson?"

"Yes, nice to meet you Mrs. Crawley," he stated, shaking her hand.

"Oh, call me Mary. Your daughter and I are the best of friends. This is my husband, Matthew. We've just come from a big event in the next neighborhood over. We were headed home to our son, George, when I received the best call."

"What is that?"

"The case has been dropped. Alex Green will no longer be pursuing custody of the baby."

"What?" John asked incredulously. "Are..are you sure?"

"Yes. I put a little terror in Tony Gillingham and he got him to back off," Mary explained. "He pulled Carlisle off the case."

"But…what will keep him from coming after her later?" Anna's quiet voice asked from the living room, making them all turn toward her.

"He won't. Tony informed me that all of this was to scare you. Alex likes to use this power he was given by him," Mary promised her. But Anna stepped forward and shook her head.

"No, no….he won't give up," Anna murmured. "You should have seen him in the bathroom earlier. He….he wants my daughter, Mary. He said so."

"Anna…." Mary reached out. "No. But as an extra precaution, we're going to write up paperwork for him to sign, giving away any rights."

John gently pulled Anna closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

"And if he signs those, he will have absolutely no hold on her?"

"None," Mary assured.

"What's all this?" Elsie asked, surprised as she entered her house to find extra company inside.

"Mum, this is Mary and Matthew Crawley," Anna explained. "They said the lawyer is dropping the case and that they believe they can get Alex to sign paperwork that says he gives away all rights on the baby."

Elsie's face brightened. "What wonderful news!"

"If he signs them," Anna agreed, with doubt in her voice.

"Well, we're heading back. It's getting late and George likes his father to sing him a goodnight song. It was nice to meet you both."

Mary and Matthew quickly left the cottage, leaving the Carsons, Anna, and John.

"Should we pull out some ice cream and celebrate?" Elsie questioned the three of them, already heading toward the freezer to grab a pint.

"I don't know if we should, just yet, Mum. He hasn't signed the paperwork," Anna said.

"No, but I am sure he will," Charles told her with a wink and the enthusiasm that only a dad could have in an attempt to cheer up his daughter. "Also, did you say daughter? Are you having a girl?"

Anna's cheeks reddened. It was the second time today she had let that slip. Trying to keep it a surprise was definitely not working.

"Yes, we're having a girl," Anna replied, her lips finally curling up into a small smile.

"Oh, a girl!" Elsie exclaimed. "Now I get to go and buy her all the cute clothing."

"Does she have a name?" Charles questioned his daughter.

"Yes, but you will have to wait on that one. We are not telling anyone her name right now."

"Alright," Charles gruffly said, but there was a hint of playfulness in his tone.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"I don't know why Mary and Matthew are so sure he's going to sign the paperwork. Mary scared Tony, not Alex," Anna said to John, climbing into the bed.

"Because he is losing his lawyer and Tony backing him," John explained. Anna's head shook, undetermined.

"No, he won't sign them. There's nothing in it for him," Anna disagreed. "I don't think we are done with him, quite yet."

John wrapped his arms around Anna and he held her close. As she slowly drifted into sleep, his mind went to what she said about there not being anything in it for him. After she was asleep, he gently moved her to her pillows and kissed her cheek.

Then he quietly got out of the bed and walked down to his small office. He went to open his laptop to begin a small attempt at looking into Alex Green and what he would want, when his eyes fell on the small table across the room. He walked to it and picked up the picture of him and his father when he was 5. That's when it hit him. He knew what he needed to do.

**_To be continued..._**

**_Thanks for reading. :) _**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_"That's right, Johnny, just like that,"_ _Gerald Bates told his son, as he showed him how to polish the hub caps. _

_ "Is this necessary, Gerald? He's five," Rose Bates said, walking over toward them. _

_ "Yes, the boy needs to learn how to take care of these cars," Gerald answered. John stood up, placed his hands on his hips, and smiled proudly._

_ "I'm a natural, Dad says," John informed his mother. Gerald stood and ruffled John's hair. _

_ "He is."_

_ "Alright, well let me get a picture of the two of you. Put the polishing stuff to the side." They did as they were told and stood in front of the car. "Great. Smile!"_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

John's hand ran along the side of the car and he sighed. He paused, before opening the door. Then he took a seat, breathing in the scent one last time. This is what needed to be done and he knew he wouldn't regret it. But it did make him a little sad to say goodbye.

There wasn't any way he could tell Anna what he was doing. She would refuse and tell him they would figure something else out. What else did they have to offer that man to leave them alone for good?

After he spoke with Mary and Matthew, he learned that Green liked money. He made a decent wage under Tony Gillingham, but not a lot. Most of his power from them came from them paying off the women he attacked and the fancy lawyer to back him up. Gillingham did not pay him a large salary. He had a small home near his work and a beat up car. However, when he went on dates, he enjoyed showing himself off. He would rent a nice car and stay at nice hotels. The persona of being rich was important to him. Knowing that, John knew exactly what he would accept to sign the papers.

Sighing, John opened the compartment on the passenger side and pulled out the scarf. His fingers ran over it and he closed his eyes. For a few minutes, he was back when he was small. His father was driving, his mother laughing, and he singing. While there had been a lot of hard times, there were happy times of the three of them in this car.

Carefully, he folded the scarf and placed it into his front pocket. Just as he was stepping out of the car, another car pulled up next to the garage. An older gentleman got out of his car and gave John a wave.

"Mr. Bates?"

"Yes, Mr. Jones."

The older man walked up to the car and grinned brightly. "It's a beaut. A real beaut. You're really selling it for only 550,000? I bet you could get closer to 600."

"I need to sell it quickly," John replied.

"Well, for that I am glad," Mr. Johns stated. "Here is the check. It won't bounce," he lightly stated. John just nodded and took the check. He knew it wouldn't bounce. Mr. Jones was a wealthy car collector. For years he had been pestering John for the car, offering 500,000 pounds. This time John bumped it up to 550, knowing he could ask for more and the man would say yes, but in the end he just wanted to be sure it could be sold to someone reputable quickly. He didn't have the time to barter back and forth.

"The garage is paid for up to another month. After that, you'll have to move it." The two shook hands and then John walked back into the garage for a quick sweep of the last thing he had in there. It was a photo he had taken of him and Anna on their first visit to the car. He had put it up to have as a reminder of their good times and for them to look back on. Now, it would be coming home with him.

He gave the car a quick pat, before whispering, "Goodbye, old friend. You'll be missed."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Anna, are you alright?" Elsie questioned her daughter. Anna was standing in front of the baby girl section in the store and had her hand over her belly, while her eyes stared off in the distance.

"Yes," Anna said, quickly shaking her head. "Sorry, I was off…somewhere. I….I haven't been able to sleep much. I keep thinking he'll show back up."

"Love, what does your therapist say?" Elsie worriedly asked. She knew Anna had been through so much lately and she hated to see her still struggling. Anna's head shook again.

"It…it doesn't matter. She's been helping me through my panic attacks, telling me things I can try. But nothing will really be okay until those papers are signed and I know my baby is safe," Anna stated.

"They will be. I just know he will," Elsie said. "What does he want with a baby?"

"It's his, Mum. Why wouldn't he want to know his daughter?" Anna took in a deep breath. "Even the most evil of people can have a soft spot for things."

"I don't think….."

"It's fine. I….I'll be fine, Mum. And I really should buy the baby some clothes. I haven't gotten her a thing yet. All she has is the onesie you bought her ages ago. I guess I should get her a Moses basket for her to sleep in and nappies? What all does she need? I just…..I don't know where to begin."

"Some onesies are a great start and a place to sleep. Yes to nappies. You don't need a ton to start with."

Anna grabbed a small set of onesies and placed them in her buggy. Then the two of them walked over to look at the Moses baskets. There were so many in so many styles. The baby was going to be here in about 8 weeks and Anna felt so under prepared. With everything, she hadn't put much focus on getting prepared for Carson's arrival. Now she couldn't put that off much longer.

"What about the car? She'll need a seat, right?"

"Oh gracious, yes, how'd I forget?" The two chuckled. And for a few brief moments Anna's body relaxed in the minute.

"It's not as though we've been around babies much, love," Elsie said to Anna. "But we'll figure it all out. I promise."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

John had gone to Mary and Matthew behind Anna's back to ensure he did this in a way that wouldn't get him in trouble for 'buying' a baby. The two helped him to come up with a loophole and so the money wouldn't be for him signing the papers. It just happened to occur on the same day.

Matthew was the one who met with him and Green. Mary didn't want to see the man's face again, but told them to call her if they had any issues. The two were under strict instructions not to tell Anna John's plans.

Alex Green walked into Matthew's office with the same smug look on his face. John wanted to grab him by the lapels and slap him hard across the face so he could never make that expression again.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" Alex Green asked. He sat down on the chair in front of Matthew's desk and then threw his feet up on the desk, crossing one on top of the other. Matthew sighed in disgust, but didn't say a word. John remained in the corner, allowing Matthew to begin.

"Here is some paperwork for you to sign and then we will be done here," Matthew stated. He pushed the paperwork over toward Green. Alex uncrossed his legs and slowly brought them down with a loud thump. He sat up and brought the papers closer to him, reading over the papers. Alex laughed and pushed them away.

"I'm not signing these. There is no way I am signing rights away to my child," Alex told the two of them.

"You told Tony Gillingham that you didn't want a baby and that you just wanted to scare Ms. Smith," Matthew calmly stated. "If you sign these papers, you'll never have to owe child support. Without it, you'll owe Ms. Smith for eighteen years." Alex shrugged.

"And I'll get visitation. Even if I can't have Carlisle, I can find an attorney to help me go after visitation. Why wouldn't a father want to get to know his daughter? Even though it was a one-night stand, I still care to know her."

"It wasn't a one-night stand," John seethed, unable to keep quiet. Again, Alex laughed. He turned to face John and winked.

"It must kill you to know I had her first," Alex said. John had to hold every ounce of willpower and just let the harsh breath out of his nose, while tightening his fist next to him.

"Sign the papers," John told him. "Do the decent thing for once in your life."

"How is it decent for my daughter not to have me?"

"You really think a serial rapist makes for a good dad?" John questioned. Alex chuckled.

"I'm not signing anything."

John walked up to him and placed a check for 300,000 pounds in front of him. It was addressed to Alexander Green. At this, Alex stopped laughing and his mouth dropped.

"You….you can't pay me for my child. That…there's no way that is legal," he murmured, but his eyes remained on the check.

"Who says you're being paid for your child?" Matthew stated. "It's just a little bit of money to help you on your feet."

"Why help me?"

"Oh, Mr. Gillingham doesn't pay you too much and I know you like a lavish lifestyle," John said to him. "The money is in the bank right now. You could have it as soon as you left this office. But sadly, the money will disappear before you can get there if these papers aren't signed as your first child support check," John told Alex. "It's up to you."

"How do I know this isn't a fake check? That I won't get to the bank and they'll laugh me out of there?"

"Well, unlike you, I am a man of my word. But, Matthew has the paperwork to prove it's all real, if you need it."

Alex's eyes went back to the check and he slowly picked up a pen. Then, quickly, he signed the paperwork signing away his rights to Carson.

He stood, folded the check, and placed it into his back pocket. "Good doing business with you both."

As he exited the room, the biggest sigh of relief left his lips.

"And it's done?" John asked Matthew. "He has no rights to the baby?"

Matthew nodded with a large bright grin, "Absolutely. No rights."

"Thank God," John breathed. "We….we have to show Anna! But remember, no word about the money. I don't need her to know about that part."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Anna twisted her lips, setting out all of the things she had bought along the couch. Now she was wondering if she had gone overboard. She was no longer working and only had so much money in her savings. John had given her his card and told her to get whatever she needed, but she didn't feel comfortable spending his money. They weren't married, not yet.

The door opened. With John came Mary and Matthew. In Mary's hand was a bottle of sparkling cider.

"What's all this?"

John stepped forward and handed Anna the paperwork. Anna glanced over it. Seeing what it said, her eyes filled with tears.

"Is….is this for real?" She asked, unable to believe it for herself.

"Yes," Matthew told her. "I was there. I saw him sign them. It's over, Anna. He has no rights to your child anymore."

A sob passed through her lips and she quickly wrapped her arms around John.

"She's safe. Our baby is safe," she cried against his chest. John brought his arms up around Anna and held her close.

"Yes, she is, my darling."

"Alright, well we are going to let you two enjoy the evening," Mary said, setting the cider on the table.

Anna let go of John and rushed to Mary and Matthew, hugging their necks.

"Thank you. Thank you both so very much. I….I'll never be able to repay you," she said to them. Mary carefully pat her back and then stood, straightening her back.

"Of course. We're so glad it's over. Have a good evening."

The two left and Anna couldn't contain her giddiness. Her daughter was safe. She never had to worry about Alex Green again.

"What's all over the couch?" John asked, his lips curling into a small smile, as he lifted one of the little dresses Anna had bought.

"I know….I went a little overboard," Anna explained. "I'll probably take some of this back."

"No, don't do that," John said, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head. "It's all perfect. We should probably make a list of what else she'll need."

"A crib. She'll need a crib. She can sleep by our bed for the first few months in the Moses basket, but she'll eventually need a crib. And well, a room."

John nodded. He thought about telling Anna about his next surprise he had in store for her, but decided to keep it under lock and key. Today had had enough surprises.

_**To be continued...**_

_**And yes, Green is really gone...gone gone...we won't see him again. But the story isn't over, not yet anyway :) Thank you for reading! Thanks in advance for any comments! **_


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you all, so much! Enjoy!

**Chapter 23**

It had come out of nowhere. She had been folding up baby clothes to put in drawers when it hit her. She had been hoping that with the threat of Green gone that they would have disappeared, but they hadn't. Her body shook against the weight of the bed. John rubbed the small of the back, trying to soothe, but not overcrowd her.

Slowly, she calmed and tears began to escape her eyelids. Nearly flinging herself against John, she wrapped her arms tightly around him and sobbed into his shirt. She hated this feeling, this loss of control.

John was always patient, always there. His arms came around her to hold her close and allow her to get it all out.

Anna didn't know why it had happened. Her therapist would say that it didn't just come out of nowhere, that something must have triggered this new panic attack. But at the moment, she couldn't take the time to figure out what it was. Right now, she just felt defeated, once more.

As Anna's tears subsided, her body hiccupped with the aftershocks. She sat up and let out a shuddering breath.

"I….I don't know why….." Anna tried to speak. With tender hands, John placed them on her cheeks.

"My darling, you have been through a lot. You still have to deal with the attack and having to see that man's face again and all he put you through. It'll take time."

"But I want this over, John. I want….I want to move on. Enjoy our lives."

John brought her closer to him and kissed her temple.

"We are. And we will," he promised her. His hand moved from her face and rested down on her now 35 week belly. Anna's came to rest on top of his and she bit down on the corner of her lip.

"I want to be a good mum to her, John. How…how can I be when I keep…."

"Shh," John soothed. "You are going to be the best mum, Anna. She's so lucky to have you."

Anna sniffled, but didn't say anything else. She sat herself back up and grabbed another one of the onesies she had been folding before her meltdown. Lifting the onesie up, she smiled. Then she showed it to John and shook her head.

"Can you believe we're going to have a little one that fits in this?" John's head moved to the side and he chuckled.

"I can't." His fingers clasped at the fabric, as he tried to imagine a small baby inside of it. "But I am thrilled about it."

"Me too," Anna replied. "Me too."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

John inhaled sharply, as his nerves began to grow more and more. He took a step forward, brought his fist up, and knocked against the cottage door. Today Anna and Elsie were out looking at cribs, so he knew that only Charles would be home.

The door swung open and Charles gave him a warm smile. It was odd, almost, seeing such warmth on Charles face toward him. But ever since he had learned the truth, he had been a completely different person with John. John was sure he wanted to keep it that way too and not give him any reason to dislike him ever again.

"Hello, Charles," John said, trying to keep his voice from shaking. Charles widened the door and motioned for John to join him inside.

"For what do I owe this pleaser?" Charles asked, as he led the two of them into the living area. Charles pointed to the couch for John to sit and then took a seat in his lounge chair. John glanced at the couch, but decided against sitting. He needed to just say it before he began to fumble over his words.

"Charles, you know that I love Anna, very much," John began. Charles' head nodded. "And I am going to love her baby, raise it as if it were my very own." Again Charles nodded his head. "I…well, you see, I would like to marry Anna and I would like your blessing to do so," John quickly stated. At that, Charles stood. John stepped back slightly, unaware of what may happen next. But Charles placed his hand on John's shoulder firmly and smiled.

"About time you asked!" He exclaimed.

"I wanted to sooner, but with everything going on I had to wait for the right time."

"Right, right," Charles agreed. "All I ask is that you take good care of my daughter and granddaughter, make them happy."

"I will," John promised. It was all that he wanted, for them to be happy and safe.

"I know you will, John." Charles dropped his hand from John's shoulder and disappeared into his bedroom, leaving John confused. But before John could ask any questions, Charles was back with a small box in his hand. "Now, you have probably already figured the ring out, but this was Anna's mother's set." He handed him the box and John gingerly opened it. Inside sat an engagement ring and a wedding band.

"Oh," John said, in amazement of holding such a prized possession.

"Anna knows we have it. We've been holding on to it since we adopted her at 4 years old. We wanted to give the box to her on her wedding day, but I feel like maybe you will have a better plan for them."

John closed the box and then placed it into his front pocket. "I do," he answered. "Thank you."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

It was happening again. The two had been shopping at the small baby boutique and it hit her fast and hard. She had been unable to use her coping techniques. Before she knew it, she was on the floor, against the wall, and finding it harder to breathe.

Elsie had sent all the curious, helpful shoppers away and made her way down on the floor next to Anna. Her brows furrowed. Things didn't seem to be getting better for her daughter. It broke her heart.

"Alright, dear, it's okay. Take your time. I'm here. We have all the time in the world. Don't forget to breathe. That's it, love, nice deep breaths." Elsie repeated over and over again, before Anna's breathing finally settled.

She had to use the side of the wall to help her get up with her large belly and then she had to help her mother up off the floor.

"I'm so embarrassed," Anna admitted, hiding her face in her hands. "All these people must thing I am crazy."

"No, Anna. And if they do, who cares? We don't know them anyway," Elsie told her. Anna sighed, dropping her hands from her face.

"I care. I….I don't know why this keeps happening. The therapist says there has to be a trigger, but I can't figure out what that trigger is. It keeps coming out of nowhere."

"Well, what have you been doing when these attacks hit you?" Elsie questioned, trying to get to the bottom of what was troubling Anna.

"I…I don't know. Nothing that would be triggering. Today, we were shopping, of course. Yesterday, I was folding baby clothes and organizing the guest room to make it into a nursery. The day before I was online shopping." Anna told her mother. "I don't see a connection."

"And what were you shopping for online?"

"Things for the baby," Anna answered. "Why?" Elsie sighed. She reached out and took her daughter's hand within her own and gave it a gentle, loving squeeze.

"Love, do you think it could be the baby?" Anna pulled her hand away from Elsie and brought it to her chest, while shaking her head.

"No, _no_," she said. "Why…why would the baby be my trigger? I _love_ her." Elsie twisted her lips slightly and took a moment before responding. She knew this was a delicate matter and therefore needed to be gentle with her reply.

"Anna, dear, could there be some fear about once she's here and how you'll feel?" Elsie watched as Anna's body curled into itself ever so slightly and her eyes avoided her. She turned away from Elsie and acted extremely interested in the row of baby formula. Anna picked a can up and began to read the back of it. Carefully, Elsie took the can from Anna's hands, forcing her to look at her. "It's okay if you are, Anna. You do know that, right? No one would blame you for having hesitations about a child that was conceived under such circumstances."

Anna snatched the can back from Elsie, now seething.

"I don't have hesitations about my child. All I have been wanting to do was protect her and now you think I don't love her or want anything to do with her?"

"Now, that's not what I said, Anna. I never said you don't love her or want her. All I am saying is….."

"I….I need to get going. John will be wondering what's taking so long," Anna feebly explained. She began to push her buggy up to the front to pay for her items. Elsie inhaled sharply, but decided to quietly follow behind. She couldn't say anything else right now. All she could do now was pray that Anna would find the courage to face her deepest fear.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"And you're sure this is the one you want?" Robert asked John. The two walked down the small pathway in the front yard. John nodded.

"Absolutely. It's close enough to Anna's parents, but also far enough away," he joked. "Nice backyard. Four bedrooms, so room to grow. And it's nice and quiet here, no loud cars zooming past like there are at the flat late at night."

"What does Anna think?" Robert questioned. John kicked at a small rock on the ground, before looking up at the house before him. It wasn't a large house, but it wasn't small either. The house was the perfect size for their family.

"She doesn't know. Not yet. I want it to be a surprise," John confessed. Robert made a small sound of disapproval, as he rocked on his heels.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Robert treaded. "You don't think she'd want some say in where she wants to live?'

"Yes, I know. I am going for a big swing here," John answered.

"A very big swing," Robert agreed. "Well, if this is what you want, I will draw up the paperwork."

"Thanks, Robert."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sybil heavily sighed, before she closed the file. Her eyes fell on Anna and she shook her head.

"I don't like these numbers, Anna," Sybil said a moment later. "Your blood pressure is still on the higher end."

Anna chewed on the inside of her lip and she could feel as John's hand encircled hers. She sat up slightly, readjusting her top.

"I am going to need you to take it easy, Anna. Easier than you have. I want to see you back here in two days," Sybil told her.

"What can I do to help her?" John questioned. He felt completely useless. Everything he had been trying to do to help Anna relax didn't seem to be helping. He could see that Anna's shoulders were squared and tense at this exact moment.

"Just don't have her doing any housework. No stressors, at all. Decide dinner. Let her have all the ice cream she wants," Sybil added with a wink.

"He's already doing all that," Anna stated.

"Good."

"Should she stay off her feet?" Sybil's head shook.

"No, she can go on walks if that helps her to calm down. But if you want to lay on the couch and watch movies all day, go for it."

"Okay," Anna said, with a quick nod of her head.

"If your numbers aren't any better at the next visit, I may need to admit you to the hospital."

"It'll be better," Anna stated. The last thing she wanted to do was spend her last four weeks pregnant stuck in the hospital. She would get her stressors under control.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

He felt anxious, more anxious than he ever had in his entire life. With great care, he drove slowly down the winding road on the Downton Abbey property. Anna's eyes were on her hands and she wasn't even paying much attention to where they had gone after the doctor's visit.

"I just want to go home," Anna said to him, before glancing up. As she did, she realized where they were. "I don't want to go by my parents' house, John." She hadn't told John what had gone on between her and her mother, but John knew things were strained. He didn't know how to help that situation right now. When they had last had dinner together, he asked Elsie about it. All she had replied was "_That girl has so much anger and sadness inside of her that she still isn't allowing herself to confront._"

"We aren't going there. I just need to stop by somewhere really quickly and then we will head back home, alright?" Anna sighed, but nodded.

John pulled up in front of the home, parked the car, and stepped out. He walked over to Anna's side and opened her door.

"Why don't you get outside for a minute? The fresh air would do you some good."

"Alright," Anna said. She took his hand and stood. John walked her through the front pathway and he pulled out the key to unlock the front door. As he did this, Anna's eyes narrowed.

"John?"

He just opened the door and waited for Anna to walk into the house. He wondered if now was a bad time. Should he wait until the baby was here and then take his big chance? But he wanted this done before Carson was here. He wanted it to be a moment of just the two of them.

Anna's eyes ran over the room and her lips fell into a straight, curious line.

"John, what….?" Before she could finish her sentence, she turned to find John down on one knee with a box opened to reveal a ring. Anna gasped. "John….."

"Anna, you make me the happiest man alive. I want to make this official, _us_ official."

"Yes, of course, yes!" Anna said, pulling on John's hands to get him to stand. He stood, took the ring out of the box, and went to slide it on Anna's hand. Upon seeing the ring, Anna teared up. "This….this was my mum's."

"Yes," John stated. "Your father gave it to me." Anna wrapped her arms around John's neck and planted a kiss against his lips.

"I love it. But why….why are we in a house for this?"

"I bought it," John simply stated. "I bought it for us."

"A house? This house? For us?" Anna asked. Her lips twisted and she slowly began to walk toward the back, glass door to look outside. John held his breath, afraid she would be angry. But before he could say anything else, Anna turned to him with a bright smile.

"I love it!" She exclaimed. At this, John laughed, relieved.

"Yes?"

"Yes! Can we take a tour around?"

"Absolutely."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

The baby kicked against Anna's side and she pressed her hand against the spot. Her eyes moved over to John and she gave him a smile. It was all coming together. They now had a home they would be moving into soon, they were engaged, and they were all going to be a proper family.

John's hands began to massage against her foot, so she relaxed herself against the cushions on the sofa. Her lids began to close.

"Which room would you like to be the nursery?" At John's question, Anna reopened her eyes.

"I…I don't know," she answered. While they had done a tour of the house, she really needed to revisit it before making any big decisions.

"I was thinking of the room across from the master, so she's closer to us. But it can be wherever you wish," John said, as his fingers applied pressure against her foot.

"I'm sure that would be fine," Anna answered. And suddenly she thought of how she didn't have a nursery theme prepared and how the baby would be here soon. Then the darkest of thoughts filled her brain. Before she knew it, another panic attack took over her. And suddenly, she couldn't breathe.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

Charles grumbled, turning to his side, and covering his head with a pillow. It was still dark out.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

Elsie shifted in the bed.

"Well is someone going to get that?" She asked Charles, who just grumbled some more. She sighed and sat up. Her eyes fell to the clock beside the bed. "It's 4 am," she bemoaned, but she still stood and walked over to the phone.

"Hello?" She tiredly answered.

"Elsie? It….it's Anna. Her blood pressure is way too high. They say they may have to deliver the baby right away." Elsie's hand came over her lips to suppress a worried cry.

After she calmed herself slightly, she answered, "We'll be right there."

**_To be continued..._**

**_As always, thank you so much! :)_**


	24. Chapter 24

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 24**

He couldn't believe it. She was here and she was perfect. John held the small babe in his arms and gently ran his finger along the curve of her cheek. The baby cooed and her lips pursed, making him chuckle.

The last several hours were a blur. It had all happened so quickly. The two of them had been on the couch, relaxing. And then a panic attack had taken over Anna. He had been unable to calm her. Worried, he phoned Sybil, who told him to call an ambulance or rush her to the hospital. When they got to the hospital, Sybil met them right out front. Anna had calmed slightly, but was still finding it difficult to breathe.

After taking Anna's vitals, Sybil determined the baby needed to be born right away. They admitted Anna into the hospital and induced labor. It had taken several hours and John had felt helpless. Anna was still pretty far gone, so they had given her something to try and calm her more.

As Carson was born, her cry filled the room. But Sybil had to hand the baby over to one of the nurses and return her attention to Anna, whose heartrate had sky rocketed. They had been able to regulate her heartrate and get her to sleep. Sybil said she would be checking on her every hour until she was certain Anna was out of the woods. Until then, John was the one with Carson.

Her little face squished up and her lower lip pouted out, as she began to cry. John bounced her, carefully, and tried to soothe the small bundle. Anna was still sleeping. He wanted to make sure she got the rest she needed.

"Shh, shh, my sweet, sweet little darling," John soothed. "I know you want your mummy. She'll hold you soon." The little girl's cries stopped and her eyes widened. She appeared to be staring right at John, which only made him smile. "Well, hello there, Miss Carson. I'm your daddy."

Carson didn't look like anyone, not yet anyway. She had a button nose and the bluest of eyes. He knew that could change, but he hoped they stayed blue like her mother's.

John knew that he had this deep love for her. He would never let anyone hurt her. Selling the car had been the best thing he could have ever done, because now she and Anna were protected. He would do it again and again, if it meant they never had to face any trials ever again.

Elsie and Charles were still out in the waiting room. After Carson was born, he ran out to tell them. Because of Anna's condition at the moment, Sybil wanted to limit who was in the room for now. John knew he should let them both come in to meet the baby, but he also knew that Anna wanted to tell them her name. So he would have to tell them, that for now, he didn't know what it was.

The little girl had fallen back asleep in his arms and he placed her into the small bassinet by Anna's bed. She fussed briefly, before falling back into a blissful sleep.

Right as John was about to leave to find one of Anna's parents to come in, he heard Anna stir. John turned and saw her eyes slowly fluttering awake.

He rushed to her side, carefully sitting next to her on the bed. He took her hand into his own and ran his thumb over her knuckles.

"Wh…what…." Anna shakily asked.

"You're in the hospital," John slowly explained. "You've had the baby." Anna's eyes searched his face and then they frantically widened.

"Is…is she okay?"

"She's perfect," John replied with a smile. He sat back slightly so Anna could see the baby asleep in the bed next to her. "Do you want me to get her so that you can hold her?" Anna's head shook.

"No….no, let her sleep," Anna answered. "Plus, I still feel weak. I…I'm not sure I can hold her."

"Okay, my darling," John warmly said, bending forward to press a kiss on her forehead. "What do you need? Should I ask for Sybil?"

"No," Anna took in a shaky breath. "I'm fine."

"Your parents are here. They've been here since we got here and have been anxious to see you and meet Carson. Would you like me to send one of them in? Or do you need to rest a while longer?"

"Can they not just come in now?" She asked, her head foggy.

"Sybil wants one person in here at the time right now. She's still worried about you," John explained.

"Oh," Anna simply replied. "You…you can send one in at a time to meet the baby. That…that's fine."

"Alright, my darling. One will be in shortly and I'll be right outside if you need me."

John kissed Anna's forehead once more, before getting up and exiting the bedroom. Anna shifted slightly, but only mere moments later Elsie was gingerly walking through the door.

"Hello, love, how are you feeling?" Elsie asked.

"Tired," Anna honestly answered. Elsie nodded, but before she could say anything else, her eyes were drawn to the sleeping baby. Elsie quietly made her way to the small bed and she peered over the side.

"Oh Anna, she's beautiful," Elsie exclaimed.

"Is she?" Anna asked. "I've only seen her from a distance."

"Well, why don't you let me pick her up for you?" Elsie offered. Anna's head shook.

"No, she's asleep. We….we should let her sleep," Anna stated. Elsie sighed, but nodded. Gently, she reached her hand down and brushed the baby's cheek.

"What's her name?"

"Carson," Anna answered. At her words, Elsie quickly moved her eyes to Anna. "Carson Rose Bates."

"Carson?" Elsie asked, astonished.

"Yes, I wanted to name her after you and Dad," Anna replied.

"Oh, Anna, I…..I don't know what to say," Elsie said. "What an honor." She glanced back down at the baby one more time, before moving over to Anna.

She sat down on a chair next to the bed and her eyes kept slowly floating back over to the baby, itching to hold her.

"You can pick her up, if you'd like," Anna said.

"No, you said she's sleeping. And if you haven't held her yet, I surely shouldn't hold her right now." Slowly, Elsie's eyes moved back from the baby toward Anna and she was surprised to find Anna's lower lip trembling and her eyes filling with tears.

"Anna, love?" She questioned, reaching out for her daughter's hand.

"You…you were right," Anna confessed, a tear slipping from her eye. "I….I'm frightened. I….I've been frightened about the baby. What….what if I can't love her enough? What….what if I resent her? What…..And now…now I've put her in danger by not facing these thoughts and she was born early. I….I could have killed her," Anna cried.

"Shh, now," Elsie said, getting up from her chair and maneuvering so she was sitting on the edge of Anna's bed. "Carson is alright, dear. Those fears are completely understandable. You're allowed to feel that way. No one would blame you."

"But….but she deserves so much more than that. I….I do love her. I love her so much, Mum," Anna sobbed. Elsie's hand reached out to touch Anna's cheek.

"I know you do," Elsie answered. "You have been fiercely protective of her from the moment you knew you were pregnant with her."

"But how do I protect her from me?" Anna asked, her eyes glassy with tears. Just then, the baby began to fuss. Elsie stood and walked over to the small bassinet, lifting the baby girl up into her arms.

Elsie's lips curled into a bright smile as she glanced at her granddaughter's face. She walked her over to Anna, and before she could protest, set the baby into her arms. Anna's glassy eyes blinked and then her lips twitched up into the smallest, but warmest, of smiles.

"Oh my God," Anna breathed, unable to explain how this feeling felt. "She…she's absolutely perfect." Elsie's own smile grew and she placed her hand over Anna's, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"See, my love," Elsie began, "I knew once you held her those fears would melt away. I know how much you love her."

"I do," Anna agreed, the small baby settling in her arms. "So much."

"It's okay to be scared. All parents are. Your circumstances are different than most, but I know you'll love this little girl fiercely and that will never change."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A few hours later, Sybil had determined that Anna was up to more visitors than just one at a time. So both her parents and John were in the room with her. Charles was holding Carson at the moment and Anna wasn't sure she had ever seen him smile as brightly as he was right now. He had nearly cried when Anna had told him her name.

There came a knock on the door. Then Mary's head popped in.

"Mind if I drop in for just a moment?" Anna shook her head. Mary stepped in, holding two small packages. "This one is for you, Anna. And this package is for little…."

"Carson," Charles giddily told Mary. "This is my granddaughter, Carson." His giddiness made Anna chuckle. Mary stepped forward and smiled.

"May I?" Charles handed the baby to her and Mary smiled down at the little one.

"She's beautiful, Anna."

Anna just nodded, her eyes growing heavy. John noted her tiredness and decided it was time he intervened. He stepped forward and took charge.

"I think it may be time for Anna and Carson to go to bed," he said. Thankfully, all three visitors took the cue.

"Of course," Mary said. She handed Carson back to John.

"We will be back tomorrow, first thing," Charles told Anna, as he bent over and kissed her head.

"See you then, Dad," Anna said with a smile. "Thank you, Mary for coming. Love you, Mum."

The three exited the room, leaving Anna, John, and the baby alone.

John took a seat back on the edge of the bed and asked, "How are you feeling?" The baby fussed slightly, so Anna sat up and gently took her from John's arms.

"Good, but tired. I need to feed her and then try to get some sleep."

"Sybil says you'll likely need to be here a week. She wants to make sure you are back to yourself, before going home."

Anna hazily nodded, sleep starting to take over, as she shifted Carson onto her breast. Days ago, she likely would have been too nervous to do this in front of John. But now, she found she didn't care. They were a family and she was too tired for discretion.

After Anna nursed Carson, she handed her back over to John and fell deeper into the pillows, sleep overtaking her. The baby blinked up at John, making him chuckle.

"Yes, it's me again," he murmured. Her little hand reached up. John brought his hand to hers, which made her grasp around his finger. "Strong girl, just like your mummy."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

The Carsons walked out with Mary. As they made their way outside, Charles sighed.

"I really hate that _that_ man got away with everything and the people he was working with," he muttered. "Makes me sick to my stomach."

Mary turned toward the two of them and gave them a sly smile. "Who says they did?"

"What?" Elsie questioned. Mary just quickly shook her head.

"I can't say much right now, but be assured that I don't just let things drop. Have a good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Carson. Congratulations on your new granddaughter."

_**To be continued...**_

_**Little Miss Carson is officially here, but the story is still not over yet. It's getting closer, but there are still some things that need to happen before we get there. Thank you for reading. And thank you in advance for any comments. I hope you enjoyed it. :)**_


	25. Chapter 25

**_Thank you all! Enjoy! _**

**Chapter 25**

"Good, your blood pressure is looking good, Anna," Sybil informed her, as she pulled the cuff off of Anna's arm.

"Does that mean I can go home?" While Anna knew they were only taking the extra precautions to make sure she was healthy, she was ready to go home. She had been at the hospital for three days now and was tired of all the poking and prodding. Sleep was hard to come by, even with the help of her parents and John.

"Not yet," Sybil regretfully said. "You gave us quite the scare, so I want to monitor you for a few more days.

Carson fussed from her bassinet. John scooped her up and walked over to Anna, handing her over. Then he bent down and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes," he agreed with Sybil. "You'll stay here until we are sure you are absolutely well enough to go home, my darling." Anna sighed, but she couldn't argue. They both just wanted what was best for her.

"I'll be back by tomorrow," Sybil told the two of them, before leaving the room. Anna adjusted Carson to her breast and fed her. She had now reached the uncomfortable part of breastfeeding. According to her lactation consultant, it would take a few days for her breasts to adjust and as soon as they did, it would become much easier. Despite knowing that, it didn't keep Anna from biting down on her lower lip as she winced through the pain.

"Are you in pain?" John worriedly asked. His hand came up and brushed lovingly against her cheek. Her head shook.

"It's just adjusting to feeding her is a little painful," Anna admitted. "But it's not too bad."

"I wish I could help," John replied. Anna glanced up at him and smiled.

"I know," Anna answered, turning her head into his hand. Carson finished up her meal and Anna lifted the baby up, kissing her cheek. Then she placed her against her chest and held her as she fell asleep.

"You look exhausted, my love," John murmured. "Why don't you let me take her and you try to take a nap?"

"No, I want to hold her," Anna said. "I spent so much of my pregnancy terrified and now I can't let her go."

"Alright," John quietly said, pressing another kiss to her forehead. "I'm going to sit over here and read some. Let me know when you want me to take her, okay?"

Anna nodded. Her fingers then grazed up and down the baby's back, and her lips lingered at the top of her head. The love that spread throughout her frame was strong. She hadn't known she could love someone this much. It almost scared her with how intense this feeling was. But she wouldn't change it for the world.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

While Anna was in the hospital, John had the others helping him move all their things from the small flat to their home. He was grateful for Matthew, Tom, and Robert being willing to help. Mary had also dropped by making sure the things were placed where they needed to go.

"You're going to need more things to fill up this place," Mary mused. Tom grunted next to her, as he was lifting up a large box. Mary, who hadn't lifted a thing, ignored him and just walked past the other boxes and twisted her nose at all of the space left in the living room. "Perhaps a larger couch? And some chairs?"

"Mary, while I am thankful for your help, right now we're just getting the things inside. If you wouldn't mind, maybe organize the baby's things in the nursery?"

"Alright," Mary flippantly replied, walking to the nursery. Matthew gave John an apologetic nod, before taking a box of kitchen supplies into the kitchen. John wanted to say not to worry. It was because of him and Mary that the shadow of Green was gone. He could handle anything now since he didn't have to worry about him harming Anna or daughter ever again. However, before he could finish his thoughts, Mary's voice rang from the nursery.

"Where on earth is her bed? And is this all you have clothing wise?" John sighed, but reminded himself he was doing all of this for Anna, so she could bring Carson back to their home. It would all be worth it in the end.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Who is the sweetest baby in the world?" Charles murmured to his granddaughter, bouncing her up and down, as he walked around Anna's room. The baby cooed and Charles' eyebrows wiggled in response. "That's right, you are my dear."

Anna just chuckled. She had known her parents would love her baby, but she couldn't have imagined how much that love would be. When her father held Carson, it was as though everything else in the world disappeared around him.

"How are you feeling, love?" Elsie questioned Anna.

"Fine, just tired," Anna replied. "She's up every few hours and then the nurses seem to come between those hours. I think I have gotten, maybe, four hours of sleep total since I've had her." Elsie's brows furrowed.

"Why don't you try to sleep now," she suggested. "Your dad and I will watch over Carson. And I'll make sure he keeps quiet," she added playfully.

"Okay, I'll try."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

When Anna awoke, it was dark out. Her eyes scanned the room and she began to panic. What had happened? She had just closed her eyes for a moment and now it seemed to be late at night. Where was Carson? Where were her parents?

A hand came over hers and Anna nearly screamed, but as she turned she saw the hand over hers was John's. She slowly met his eyes and he smiled at her. His hand came up to cup her cheek, gently caressing her skin with his thumb.

"What…what time is it?"

"8 o'clock. Your mum said you've been asleep since about 4:30."

"Where's Carson?"

"Asleep, right over there in her bassinet," John soothed. "Why don't you go back to sleep, before she wakes up?"

"I'm sure the nurses will be in her shortly," Anna stated, a sigh passing through her lips. John took her hand into his, before shaking his head.

"No, Sybil told them to leave you alone until the morning. Your mother may have spoken to her about your need of sleep to get better," John added with a small laugh.

"Doesn't surprise me. Elsie Carson knows how to pull some strings," Anna replied. She inched herself deeper into the bed and continued to hold on to John's hands. "But shouldn't you get some rest?"

"I have rested way more than you, my darling. You go to sleep. I'll wake you up when Carson needs to eat. Otherwise, sleep up, my love. Rest while you can."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

The next day, Anna was handed her laptop by John and it was opened to a furniture website.

"What's all this?"

"Pick out some items for the house. The crib came in this morning, so I am going to go and put it together shortly. But we need a new couch and chairs for the living room. If you'd like new dishware, choose it. New bedding, any accessories you'd like for the house, just choose whatever you'd like," he told her. Anna's eyes narrowed. So John added, "You don't have to choose everything right now. I just wanted to give you something to do while you wait."

"But where is all this money coming from John? Certainly we can't just completely furnish the house in a week," Anna exclaimed.

"I have some savings set aside," John just simply answered. And that wasn't a lie. John had always been a frugal with his money. He did have a decent savings. However, money to buy the house and for the furnishings came from selling his car. It was something he couldn't tell, Anna. Not now, anyway. Eventually, she would learn that the car was gone, but he was pushing that off as long as possible.

"I feel like I'm not contributing anything," Anna confessed, her lower lip trembling. She found that with her post pregnancy hormones that she was more emotional than usual. Things that would have never made her cry before made her cry now.

"You are, my darling. You're my fiancé and the mother of my child. We're a family. What's mine is yours," he said, kissing her hand. "You don't have to look at things if you don't want to. I just thought it could help pass the time."

"I love you," Anna said, her hand holding his tighter.

"Oh, I love you too, so very much."

"We should talk to Matthew and Mary, find out what we need to do to ensure that Carson is legally yours," Anna told him, as the thought suddenly hit her. "I want to make sure that if anything were ever to happen to me, that she would have you."

"Shh," he could tell she was getting worked up. "I'll speak with them this afternoon. No worries, my love. And nothing is going to happen to you. You are stuck with me for many, many years to come." At that, Anna's lips curled into a smile.

"Good."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

It had been a long week, but Anna and Carson were finally released to go home. On the ride home, Anna found that John was driving below the speed limit, allowing all of the other cars to pass them. As she sat next to Carson's car seat, she kept chuckling to herself.

"And what are you on about, my darling?" John asked.

"You're going as slow as a snail," Anna teased.

"Carson is in the car," John simply stated as his excuse.

"Well, we don't want to get hit for going too slowly," Anna said back, her voice still light. Then her eyes fell to Carson, who was sleeping soundly in her seat.

"As soon as we get to the house, I want to take a shower and then get into our bed. I missed our bed."

"Me too," John agreed. He had spent every night with her at the hospital.

When they reached the house, Anna unbuckled Carson and pulled her to her chest, before John opened the door to help her out. Seeing the house, Anna's lips twitched up into a smile.

"I still can't believe it's ours," she breathed. John's hand came around her back and he pulled her close to him.

"But it is, my darling."

The two walked in. Anna's breath hitched in her throat. It was gorgeous. Any furniture John could get within a few days, he had. There were still some areas that needed to be filled, but there were no boxes, everything was in its place.

"It...it…"

"We can move and change whatever you wish," he quickly told her. "I just wanted you to be able to come to the house set up and ready to live in."

"No, it's perfect, John. Let me put Carson down and then we can go on a tour."

Even though Carson had a nursery, for now, she would be sleeping in a bassinet next to their bed. Anna placed the sleeping babe into her bed and then marveled at their bedroom. It was almost double the size of the one they had in the flat.

John gently took her hand and walked her through to the other rooms in the house. Anna nearly cried in the nursery. It was everything she could have ever wanted and more.

"Mary was in charge of this room. So you'll have to thank her," he told Anna. He then took her to the rest of the house, finishing the tour in the office.

"This corner is yours and this corner is mine," he pointed out. "If you decide to start school, you can work at your desk over here."

Anna walked around the room, pausing when she got to the picture of him and her by the car. She lifted it up and sighed.

"I can't wait to take Carson to see the car. Although it doesn't have any seat belt in the back, so she'll just have to look until she's old enough to ride up front."

John took a deep breath. He would have to tell her. There was no more pushing it back. He took the frame from her hand and set it back down where it belonged.

"Anna," he slowly started. "I…I sold the car." At his admission, Anna gasped.

"Wh…what? Why…why would you do that? You loved that car," she questioned him. "Is…is that how you bought this house?"

"It is," John honestly answered. Anna's eyes filled with tears.

"You shouldn't have done that, John. That car meant so much to you. Carson and I would have been just fine in the flat. You….I…but it was your father's. You loved it, so much," Anna exclaimed. "We could have found a smaller house, later. I….I don't understand."

John sighed. His hands took hers within his own. "You and Carson mean more to me than that car. I still have the memories, the pictures. But I would do it over and over again for you too."

"But John, it's a house. I mean, I love it. I really, really do. But you shouldn't have to give up something so precious to you so that we can have a house. We could have gotten one eventually," Anna said. Her eyes glassy. She couldn't understand why he would give up something so important for her to have a home. It wasn't that she wasn't grateful; it just seemed like an unnecessary sacrifice for a place to live.

"Perhaps," John uneasily replied. Anna caught on by his demeanor that there was more to this story. Her eyes narrowed.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"It's nothing to bother you with, Anna. The car is gone. We have a home for the three of us. Now we can make new memories," John said, trying to brighten the mood. But it hit Anna then.

"Alex didn't sign those papers out of the goodness of his heart, did he?" She questioned. Her eyes watched John as he shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "How…how much did you give him?"

"Anna….."

"How much?"

"The car sold for 550,000. I gave him 300,000 to sign over his rights," John confessed, his eyes on the ground, unable to look at Anna.

What happened next, he didn't expect. Anna's arms quickly wrapped around him and she began to sob against his chest.

"My darling?" He questioned. But Anna's head shook against him.

"You…..You did that for us? For Carson? To protect her? You….you sold the thing that meant the most in the world to you for her?"

"It didn't mean the most in the world to me, Anna. You and Carson do," John answered earnestly. Anna clung to him tightly and lifted her head up to meet his eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you, for doing that for Carson, for us. I…I'll never be able to repay you."

"Shh, you don't have to repay me. I did it because I love you and I love Carson. I wouldn't change it for anything in the world."

_**To be continued...**_

_**This story likely has 2-3 chapters left, unless my muse decides to change things up on me. Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think. :)**_


	26. Chapter 26

**_Thank you guys! I'll apologize in advance for this being a super short chapter for this story. But where it is going next, I felt like it should be separated into it's own chapter. I'll try to update quickly to make up for this one being shorter. Enjoy! _**

**Chapter 26**

It was strange, Anna thought, as they walked over the threshold and into the beach condo that they came to every year. This year she held a four month old against her and John's hand was on the small of her back.

"Ah! There she is!" Charles eagerly stated, walking forward and grabbing Carson out of Anna's hands. He lifted her up and pressed kisses on each of her cheeks, before babbling with her. All gruffness faded away from him when he held his granddaughter.

"Well, hello to you too, Dad," Anna chuckled. Charles shifted Carson to the side and bent over to kiss Anna's cheek.

"We're very happy to see you all," he told her. "How was your drive?"

Anna and John had to come up a few days later than her parents. Work for John had been overwhelming and Anna had just begun some online classes to get her degree. This year, their trip to the beach would be cut short. But some time was better than none.

"Good, she slept most of the way. So I'm afraid she'll be awake all night," Anna replied, her lips frowning slightly. Charles just smiled at his granddaughter and tickled her chin with his finger.

"That's alright, Granny and I'll happily watch you while your mummy and daddy sleep," Charles said to Carson.

"What are you signing me up for?" Elsie's voice carried down the hallway. As she saw John, Anna, and the baby her face lit up. It always surprised Anna at how happy they were to see the three of them. They lived only 5 minutes away, but every time they were excited. "Oh so glad you all made it! How's my little one?" She quickly hugged Anna and John, before turning her attention to Carson. The baby cooed and Elsie laughed. "She looks so much like you, Anna."

"Yeah?" Anna asked. She didn't think Carson looked like anyone. The fuzz on top of her head had an auburn tint to it and she still had the bluest of eyes.

"Yes. You two go and do what you need. We've got Carson."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

That night Anna curled up into John's arms. Carson slept in the bassinet by the bed. Anna thought she heard the baby fuss, so she quickly sat up, but saw she was still in a deep sleep.

"My darling?" John hazily asked. "Is everything alright?" His hand came up to rest on her shoulder. He sat up slightly, kissing gingerly against her neck. Anna let out an involuntary moan. Her hand came up to cover her mouth and hoped John couldn't see the pinkness on her cheeks.

"Yes, I thought I heard Carson fuss," Anna finally said, composing herself. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest and her fingers ached to touch him. This feeling had begun to hit her more and more lately. It was strange. The two of them had been together for a year now, but they still hadn't taken it to that intimate level. There had been too many obstacles before now. She hadn't been ready; _he_ had come back; she had a baby. But now, she wanted him. Wanted him badly.

Their wedding was two months away. Surely, she could wait until then. They had waited this long. Anna sighed, but laid back down next to John. Yes, she could wait a little while longer.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Anna sat on the back porch of the condo holding Caron in her lap. The baby was a happy baby. She only cried when she needed something. Otherwise, she was nearly all smiles. Anna lifted her up and brought her closer to the railing, so she could try to show her the beach.

"In a little while, we'll take you out to put your feet in the water for the first time," Anna informed Carson. "I do hope you like it here."

"How's my darling and my little darling?" John asked, stepping onto the porch. Anna turned and smiled. Carson's eyes lit up upon seeing her father. It always made Anna's heart skip a beat to see the two of them together and to know that Carson had won the lottery when it came to fathers.

"Anna? John? Have you seen this?" Charles' voice called from the living room. The two stepped inside and saw that Charles was watching the news. Before Anna could ask what was going on, the voice on the television let them know.

_Last night, Tony Gillingham of Gillingham House was arrested on charges of money laundering. It has been found that he and his lawyer, Richard Carlisle, have been using their money and power to quiet anyone who may have information about them. As of right now, Carlisle has not been arrested, but reports are saying he is still being investigated. _

"She did it," Elsie breathed.

"Who did what?" John asked.

"Mary. She said she wasn't done with them. I am guessing she found out what they were doing and turned it over to the right people," Elsie explained. Anna felt a sense of relief. While it didn't protect those of them that had already been hurt by Green, it would protect the future women from being bullied into signing away their rights to tell someone. She hoped this would put a stop to him, too.

"I…." Anna stumbled over her words. She handed Carson to John and then finished, "I need to call Mary."

John took Carson into his arms and watched as Anna disappeared back into their bedroom.

-X-X-X-X-X-

"You did it," Anna happily cried into the phone. "How…how did you do it?"

"Oh, you don't want me to bore you with the details, Anna, surely," Mary coolly replied.

"No, I guess not."

"I couldn't let them get away with it," Mary explained. "There's more, Anna. Something you won't see in the news, but I thought I should tell you." Anna braced herself, afraid of what was to come.

"What…what is it?"

"The gag orders. They have been dissolved, Anna. The women who were raped by Alex Green can now press charges against him."

Anna's breath hitched in her throat and she suddenly felt the urge to cry. "Wh…what? But…I…."

"It's all been sorted out, Anna. I've spoken to them all. They all want to press charges, Anna. The evidence doesn't look good for Green, especially with the gag orders he placed on them. I have set them up with a lawyer and I believe he'll be going away for a really long time."

"But…shouldn't…shouldn't I help? I could tell…"

"No, the paperwork for Carson's paternity had a clause that you would drop your case. If you go after him, he can come back for paternity rights."

"I just feel like I'm letting the others down. I should…."

"No, Anna. You haven't. I'm proud of you," Mary sincerely stated. Anna was about to ask why Mary would be proud of her, but she didn't get the chance. "I have to go. When you're back next week, we'll talk about the final wedding plans?"

"Yes."

"Alright, goodbye." Then the line went dead.

Anna dropped her phone on the bed, before sitting down. Her body shook and a sob escaped her lips. John had somehow sensed that she would need him, because only seconds later, he was in the room, sitting on the bed next to her.

"My darling?" He worriedly questioned. Anna wrapped her arms around John's neck and held him tight.

"It's over," she cried. "It's…it's all over."

_**To be continued...**_

_**Thank you for reading! :)**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Thank you! Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 27**

"Do you have everything you need for the church?" Elsie questioned Anna as she walked out of her bedroom and into her living room. There, Elsie and Mary were playing with George and Carson.

"Yes," Anna breathlessly answered. It had come so quickly. After feeling like she had waited forever, the wedding day was here. John had slept over at the cottage with Charles the night before and Anna wondered how well that had gone. In her hand, she held her wedding dress and Carson's dress for the ceremony. Just the day before, John had signed the official paper work making Carson his daughter.

"You have everything set up for your father and me tonight?" Elsie asked. Anna's brows furrowed. It had been why they waited until Carson was six months old to get married. Anna had thought she would be ready to leave her for just one night, but now she wasn't sure. Even though she trusted her parents completely, she had never been away from her daughter for more than an hour at a time.

"I…I have, but do you think it's necessary? I…I'm sure John and I could just…."

"Anna, Carson will be fine," Mary cut in. "Your parents are more than capable. You and John deserve a night, parent free, on the day you get married."

"I know, but it's just…." At that moment, Carson's eyes met Anna's and she reached her little hands up toward her. Anna gently placed her garments against the side of a chair, before going over to pick her up. The small girl cooed happily and rested her head against Anna's shoulder. "I….." Tears welled up in her eyes.

First time parenting was hard. There was this love that Anna couldn't explain and she wanted to protect Carson from everything in the world. Her hand went to Carson's back and she rubbed gentle circles over it. She knew that if she said she wanted to cancel the hotel for the evening and stay home with Carson that John would agree.

"Anna, dear," Elsie gently said, she knew her daughter was dealing with bouts of postpartum anxiety. "I promise we will call you if anything happens, but I am sure that Carson will be just fine and happy with us."

Thankfully, Carson sat up, hearing her Granny speak and reached over to her. Elsie took her granddaughter into her hands and kissed the top of her head.

"Alright," Anna replied. "You…you'll text me every hour until she's asleep?"

"Yes, of course, dear."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

The wedding was small and quaint. Anna hadn't wanted a large affair. She just wanted to be married to John. In the small room set aside for her to get ready, Mary helped her zip up the back of her dress. Glancing up at the mirror, her lips parted. It was hard for her to believe that she was here now. Several months ago, she was sure she would be alone raising a baby by herself. But she had John. John loved her. He loved Carson. And Alex Green was being put away for forty years with no chance of parole.

"Oh, Anna, you look stunning!" Elsie gasped. Anna's cheeks blushed.

"Thanks, Mum," she quietly replied, unable to look away from herself. She was so incredibly happy. There was a time, not too long ago, when she didn't think she would ever feel happy again.

After turning and kissing Carson's cheek, Anna stepped out to her father. Upon seeing his daughter, Charles' eyes watered.

"Oh Anna," he breathed.

"Dad," Anna embarrassingly murmured. "Don't make a scene."

"You're absolutely gorgeous, my dear daughter," he told her, pulling out the handkerchief and wiping under his eyes. "I'm so very happy for you."

His sincere words made Anna's own eyes water and she quickly took the small cloth from her father's hands to dab under her eyes so that her make up wouldn't be ruined. But as Anna placed the handkerchief back into her father's hands, Mary stepped out with Carson on her hip. She would be carrying Carson down the aisle in the wedding. Charles instantly reached out for his granddaughter, making Anna laugh. She loved the bond the two already shared.

"Honestly, Mr. Carson, we're about to walk down the aisle," Mary scolded, pulled herself and Carson back so Charles couldn't grab the baby. "As soon as the wedding is over, you can hold her yourself."

Charles mumbled gruffly under his breath, but didn't reach out for the baby again. He knew Mary was right. And right now, he needed to walk his baby girl down the aisle. Praying that her happiness lasted for the rest of her lifetime.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

John's eyes twinkled, as he watched Carson coming down the aisle in Mary's hands. The little girl had a bright smile on her face. She wore a light blue dress with a small flower crown over her head. Half way down the aisle, the little girl snatched it off and it dropped onto the floor, making all the observers laugh at the cuteness of it all.

Mary made it to the front and Carson's eyes were large, like saucers, taking everything in. She was an observant little thing and she flapped her hand happily with the music.

A moment later, the music turned, signaling for everyone to stand. John's heart leapt within his chest. He hadn't expected to be the excited or this anxious in this moment. The two had already been living together as a family for over a year now. But today they became official. She became a Bates. He could feel a few tears threatening to escape as soon as he saw Anna enter through the doors.

He knew she would look radiant; she always did. But in this moment, he could feel his heart hammering in his chest. Today was the new beginning in their new lives. For years he had loved Anna from afar, afraid he wasn't good enough for her. Here they were today. Two souls becoming one. They had a beautiful daughter and the world at their feet. He was the luckiest man alive.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Anna's hand hadn't let go of John's since they had walked back down the aisle with one another as husband and wife. As they spoke with their few guests, Anna remained attached right at his side. They were official.

"Alright dear," Elsie's voice spoke. Most everyone had cleared out, their reception had been a very small gathering with a few finger foods and drinks. "We're about to take Carson home for her nap."

Anna bit down on her lower lip and her eyes glanced around looking for her father, who had the baby.

"I want to say goodbye first," she told her mother. She felt as John tightened his hold on her hand to try and give her some comfort. He knew leaving Carson for the night was a big step for his wife. His lips curled into a smile. He could now call her his wife.

"What are you smiling about, Mr. Bates," Anna playfully asked. John bent over, kissing the top of her head.

"Oh, I'm just so very happy, Mrs. Bates," came his reply.

A moment later, Charles came over with Carson in his hands. Anna quickly took her and peppered kisses all over her cheeks.

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" Anna asked John. "What if she wakes up in the middle of the night and we're not there."

"She'll be fine," John assured her. "We're only going to be twenty minutes away. We can be back in a flash if she needs us." While a lot of Anna's fears were typical first time mom fears, there was the added issues with her anxiety. Sybil said it was not a surprise that Anna would be suffering with postpartum anxiety after what all she went through. They helped her through this with therapy and being patient with her worries. But her parents and John also knew that Anna deserved a night out childfree. They were carefully pushing her in an attempt to show her that Carson would be just fine.

"Yes," Charles agreed, reaching back for Carson. "She has me. You know your mother or I won't let anything happen to her."

"I know. I just worry…" Anna paused her words, knowing that deep down she was overreacting. She bent over and kissed Carson's cheeks. "Be a good girl. Mummy loves you so much. Please, call for anything! Even if you can't find her favorite lovey."

"We will. Now go! And enjoy yourselves."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

The moment they entered the hotel room, Anna crashed her lips against John's. This was a moment she had been waiting for all these months. Her arms wrapped around his neck, deepening their kiss, and she dragged him further into the room with her.

John seemed to take a second to realize what was going on, before his hands came to rest on her lower back. He felt Anna's lips part slightly and took advantage by slipping his tongue through them. Anna moaned.

"I….I…." Anna could barely speak; she was already breathless. She had built this up so much in her head that fear had become to take over. What if she wasn't good enough for him? What if he could tell that she had been changed by _him_? And just like that, the snake was back to destroying her life.

"Hey," John soothed, his hands ran down her arms and grasped at her hands. "We don't have to do anything tonight, Anna. You are my wife and I have already been made the happiest man alive," he promised her.

Anna slowly licked at her lower lip and sighed. She shuddered.

"I….I want this, John," she assured him. "I just….it may take me a minute to be ready."

"Take as long as you need, my darling."

The two settled down on the sofa that was in front of the bed. Anna curled against John and turned on the television.

"We're married," Anna giggled. She perched herself up and kissed John's cheek. "I'm Mrs. Bates."

"I know and it is so wonderful," John exclaimed. Anna slowly inched herself up and brought her legs on other side of John. She brought her hands on the back of John's head and smiled.

"In a few years, I'd like to have Carson a baby brother," Anna informed him. John's lips twitched up to a side smile.

"Is that so?" Anna's head nodded. She lowered her head so she could press her lips against John's. Her hands slid from his head and skimmed over his chest.

"I love you," she said, strongly. John brushed his hand over Anna's cheek, kissing her gently.

"I love you, too."

"I'm ready," Anna murmured against his lips.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Anna awoke the next morning feeling renewed. A smile spread over her lips and she turned so she could see John. He was still snoozing. Upon seeing his sheet almost all drawn over on her side, Anna chuckled to herself. She inched closer to him and kissed his nose. At this, John's eyes fluttered opened. Seeing Anna, his lips curled up into a smile.

"Good morning," he huskily stated.

"Good morning," Anna repeated, her heart fluttering. "We have some time before we have to get back home. I was wondering if you'd like to…."

Before she could finish her sentence, John turned Anna onto her back and pulled himself over her, making Anna giggle.

"What if I was going to suggest breakfast?" Anna questioned. John's face fell slightly.

"Sorry, my darling. I didn't mean…." He began to slide away from her, but Anna grabbed his arms to keep him where he was.

"I was only teasing," Anna told him. "This is exactly what I was suggesting."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A few hours later, they were back at their house. Anna nearly knocked the door over trying to get through it to see her daughter. John was only a step or two behind her, he had also missed his little girl.

"Ah, there's Mummy," Elsie said, as she lifted Carson from the playpen on the floor. Anna eagerly took the little girl and held her tightly to her chest.

"How was she? How did she do?"

"She did great," Elsie promised. Just then, Charles walked out from the guest room and offered them both a bright smile.

"Did you both have a good time?"

"We did," Anna replied. "Thank you both for watching Carson for us."

"Anytime, truly, Anna. Just let us know when you'd like us to do it again."

Anna ran her hand down Carson's back and kissed the top of her head. "Probably not any time soon. One night was enough for now."

"Well, when she's older, love. We'll get out of your hair, so you guys can enjoy your day as an official family."

Anna gave her parents both a hug and then walked them to the door. Then John came up behind her and placed his hand on the small of her back. Even though the three of them had already been a family, there was something special and different about this moment. Anna rested her head back against John and sighed contently.

They decided to go out to the backyard. There they had a small area to sit. As the three of them sat and enjoyed the sunshine, Anna thought about how lucky she truly was to have the two of them in her lives.

_**To be continued one more time...**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

_Five Years Later _

"Granddaddy!" Carson happily yelled, rushing toward Charles. He swooped the little girl up into his arms and she quickly kissed his cheek. "We're here!"

Charles chuckled, "We are my sweet girl. Were you good for your mummy and daddy on the ride?"

"Yes!" Carson exclaimed. Anna and John came a few paces behind Carson with bright smiles on their faces.

"She was very good," Anna agreed. At that Carson grinned.

"See, I told you!"

"You did," Charles agreed. They walked inside the summer condo, where Elsie had already set out some biscuits on the kitchen table. Carson wiggled out of Charles' arms and went straight to the delicious treats.

"Only one," Anna told Carson. The small girl looked up at her mother and smiled, her bright blue eyes shimmering. She looked a lot like her mother, same facial features and same eyes. Her hair was thicker and a beautiful dark auburn color, which Anna had braided into twin plaits.

"So, how are you feeling?" Elsie questioned her daughter, coming over and gently placing her hands on her belly.

Anna let out a sigh. She was thirty-one weeks pregnant and feeling like a whale. Next to her, John's hand landed on the small of her back, giving her a supportive rub.

"Just tired," Anna honestly answered. "This little boy is constantly moving."

"Ah, well rest as much as you'd like. We'll watch Carson," Elsie said.

"Can we go to the beach now?" Carson asked, bouncing out of the chair and skipping over to the three of them. Anna twisted her lips, not sure she was up to the beach today after the long car ride.

"Absolutely," John answered, bending down and tapping her nose. "You and I will head down after I bring in our things, okay?" Carson's lips curled up into a bright smile.

"Okay, Daddy! Can I help you?"

"Of course, my little darling," John told her.

"Mummy, I'm going to go and help daddy, go rest up! I know Sam won't let you sleep." Carson commanded. She walked over to Anna and pressed a kiss against her belly. "Now, Sammy, let Mummy rest!" All four adults chuckled. Anna ran her hand down one of Carson's braids and then twiddled with the ends.

"Thank you, Miss Carson," Anna said to her.

Carson took John's hand and went outside to help grab their few bags for the week. Anna watched with joy. She loved their relationship. The two were like two peas in a pod.

"Go rest up," Elsie reminded Anna. "We have dinner tonight."

"Okay, Mum."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

The week was a great break from their everyday lives. Anna had just finished her second year as a primary school teacher. She loved every minute of it. Going back to school had been one of her best decisions she had made.

Tonight, she and John had gone out to dinner alone. They got a decent amount of date nights with the grandparents living near them, but this was different, in a different location, in the location where this had all started.

"Dessert?" John asked Anna. Anna smiled.

"You know me well, Mr. Bates," Anna responded. John's eye twinkled, wrinkling up the skin next to his eye.

"What would you like, my darling?"

"Oh, I don't know. It all sounds good," Anna answered, her eyes glancing over the dessert menu.

"We'll take one of everything," John told the waiter, handing over his menu. Anna glanced up over the paper and met John's eyes.

"Are you trying to fatten me up?" Anna jokingly questioned.

"I just want to make you happy," John honestly replied.

"I am happy, so very happy," she said, her hand coming across the table to take John's in her own. "We have Carson and soon we'll have Sam. I have you."

"And I have you."

Anna's free hand fell to her belly and a wince swept over her face. John sat up, worried.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," Anna nodded. "Your son has just decided to kick me right in the ribs."

"How is he my son when he hurts you and your son when he's being a perfect angel?" John teased.

Anna just laughed.

"I love you," she said, between laughs.

"I love you."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

When they got back from dinner, they found Charles asleep on the sofa with Carson sitting right next to him watching a cartoon. As the door closed, Carson sat up and gave the two of them a sheepish smile. Charles shifted, fluttered his eyes opened, and then jumped up at the sight of his daughter and John.

"She was just about to go to bed," he quickly told them. Carson climbed into Charles' lap and rested her head against his chest. He brought his hand up around her to hold her close.

"We were just watching my movie one more time because I was a good girl," Carson explained. "But I'll go to sleep now." Carson closed her eyes, before opening one to see her parents' reaction. They just giggled.

"Alright, Carson Rose, tell your granddaddy goodnight and come on with me," John said to the little girl. Carson perched herself up and kissed Charles' cheek.

"Goodnight! I'll see you in the morning." Then she slid off Charles' lap and followed her father down the hallway to her bedroom.

"Where's Mum?" Anna questioned her father.

"She went to bed about an hour ago," Charles answered. "She told me to put Carson to bed before you got home, but I have a hard time telling that little one no."

"Oh don't I know it," Anna chuckled. She walked over, bent down, and kissed the top of her dad's head. "Goodnight, Dad. Thank you for watching her. We'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Later that night, when Anna couldn't sleep, she went and sat on the back porch. The soothing waves calmed her and she enjoyed the smell of the sea.

"Hey," John whispered, from the door. Anna turned and smiled.

"Sorry I woke you," Anna murmured. John's head shook. He stepped onto the porch and sat down next to Anna, pulling her close to his chest.

"Is Sam keeping you awake?" John asked. Anna nodded against him. "I'm sorry, my darling."

"It's okay. He seems to like the sounds of the waves. He's sleeping now," she answered.

"Then why don't we go back to bed," John offered.

"Just a minute," Anna said. "I want to listen to the sounds of the beach. It's so soothing."

"We could open our windows in our room," John reminded her.

"I know," Anna answered, "Just a few more minutes."

"Okay, whatever you wish, my darling," John said, kissing her crown.

Anna took in a deep breath, smelling the salt air. She thought of how she had spent every summer at this beach and how this place was what brought her and John together finally. And now they were happy, married, and parents. A happy sigh passed through her lips.

"Alright, let's go to bed," Anna finally said. She stood up, wrapping her hand into his. John stood next to her and smiled.

"Okay, my darling. Let's go to bed."

**_THE END _**

**_Thank you all for reading! _**


End file.
